<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draw The Line by Katt_Alexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855411">Draw The Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Alexx/pseuds/Katt_Alexx'>Katt_Alexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draw The Line and Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accepting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom!Harry, Dorks in Love, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parties, Party Games, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Roommates, Truth or Dare, blowjob, top!draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Alexx/pseuds/Katt_Alexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*EXPLICIT PARTS ARE CLEARLY MARKED SO YOU CAN STILL READ THE STORY WITHOUT THEM IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SMUT*</p><p>When enemies turn to friends and there's still something more, where do you draw the line?</p><p>Harry and Draco are both back for their eighth year at Hogwarts and have started the year off with their usual bickering, but when pressure hits and they can't continue to keep fighting how will they take it and how far can they push that line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draw The Line and Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Last First Day of School: Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This story doesn't follow cannon perfectly, don't come after me*<br/>*Characters belong to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had come for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to get back on the train for their eighth year at Hogwarts, something that Harry was both excited for and dreading all at once. For one, Harry didn't think he'd ever be returning and that thought made him sad, but it also meant coming back to people who were sure to gawk at him.</p>
<p>After the war had ended, Harry had become a bit of a recluse. He stayed at the Weasly's house for the summer because while he technically had a house, he just felt that Grimmauld Place was a bit too cold and empty and much preferred the warmness of the Weasley's house. Because of his stay at their house for the summer, it meant he didn't have to go out much. This meant that the papers where going nuts trying to get interviews with him, crazy rumors started, mail from all over was showing up at the house, and when people got wind that Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts the media had a field day. For this very reason, Harry didn't want to go back.</p>
<p>Just as Harry suspected, as soon as he stepped foot onto platform 9 ¾, he was swarmed by reporters asking questions in rapid succession and taking his stunned silence as answers and drawing their own conclusions. "The Savior Of the Wizarding World: rendered mute from trauma" was sure to be a headline on some article by midday. Luckily Hermione was much better at keeping her head in a swarm of reporters and managed to yank them all onto the train and in a compartment before it got too bad.</p>
<p>"You woulda thought he had a missing limb by the way they all looked at him! Parading around him like a spectacle like that!" Ron groaned as they sat down, drawing the blinds to the windows.</p>
<p>"That's what happens when you try to disappear for a couple months," Harry sighed, propping his head up with his hand, "sorry that you didn't really get to say goodbye to your parents, Ron."</p>
<p>"Nah it's fine, I'm sure they understand and we can write a letter when we get to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Hey guys," Ginny said, walking into the compartment, sitting down beside Harry, "you took off so fast I lost you in the crowd!"</p>
<p>"Sorry 'bout that," Harry said apologetically, "didn't mean to ditch you."</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry about it, I understand that you'd want to get out of there.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry responded feeling slightly awkward. It had been months since the war and he still hadn't asked her out again, it just hadn't felt right. Harry had thought about it, and in all honesty, he felt as though he didn't really ever like her. Sure, he cared about her, loved her even, but just not like that; which then got him thinking about other girls he liked and realized the only other one had been Cho, which had been a whole mess on it's own, and he felt as though he might have never liked her either. That had him thinking again and he wondered why he ever felt like he liked her and ended up with a whole other conclusion that he might have wanted to be with her simply because Cedric Diggory had dated her, which brought up a whole other existential crisis that he decided he didn't want to think about while sleeping on the floor of Ron's bedroom.</p>
<p>Even though Ginny never said anything and went on like everything was normal, he still felt awkward and felt as though he should really talk to her and give an explanation. But then again, what would he even say? "Hey, sorry I haven't asked you out again, but I don't think we should get back together because I think I might be gay"? Like hell if he was going to say that! Hell, he didn't even know what he was feeling! Sure, he never really liked any girls before, but he also never had any crushes on guys either... at least he thought not.</p>
<p>"I wonder how the dormitories are going to work this year as there aren't many of us coming back and the dormitories aren't made for eighth years too," Hermione said, coming to his rescue.</p>
<p>"Hmmmm... I haven't really even thought about that actually," Ginny replied, looking over at Hermione, "think you all will have your own dormitories? Or maybe the dormitories will expand?"</p>
<p>"Who knows, I was reading on room expansion spells over the summer though and to expand all the house's dormitories like that would be pretty difficult," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Leave it to you to read a book over the summer on room expansion spells just to try and figure out how we're going to be rooming," Ron said turning to Hermione with an exasperated look.</p>
<p>"I was only curious, It might do you some good to pick up a book once in a while-"</p>
<p>"If it isn't Harry Potter," a voice drawled from the compartment door, cutting off Hermione and causing the four of them to turn their heads.</p>
<p>"Malfoy," Harry said, ready to just have the impending argument over with.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be out there with all your adoring fans?" Draco said motioning to the window that was currently covered with the blinds, his eyes then found Ginny who was seated next to Harry and his lips quirked into a smirk. "Oh I see, wanted to get away and spend some time with your girlfriend."</p>
<p>"Shove off Malfoy," was all Harry managed, because while he was very annoyed that Malfoy decided he needed to barge in just to start an argument, he brought up the very subject that he was trying to avoid mentioning: himself and Ginny and dating- and now he just felt embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Go away Malfoy," Ron said, sending Malfoy a glare as he started to laugh and walk off, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise following behind.</p>
<p>The train ride passed quickly and before they knew it Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.</p>
<p>"Raine Anderson," McGonagall called from the front of the room where she was holding a piece of parchment and standing next to a stool with an old hat on it.</p>
<p>The terrified girl walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, "Hufflepuff!" it shouted and the girl immediately looked longingly at the Gryffindor table before walking towards the Hufflepuffs.</p>
<p>"No one seems to like what house they're being placed in this year," Harry finally said after the fifth person to be placed somewhere other than Gryffindor looked longingly after the Gryffindors.</p>
<p>"Well of course not, everyone wants to be in Gryffindor because you're in it," Hermione said, turning to look at Harry, "I mean how often is it that one gets to be in the same house as the one who saved the wizarding world?"</p>
<p>"It's not like it's all that great."</p>
<p>"Well they don't know that. They're young and impressionable right now and usually younger kids tend to turn to those who are popular and you are a prime candidate," Hermione said, turning back towards McGonagall who had finished sorting the new first years and was preparing to give the welcoming speech.</p>
<p>"Welcome to all those who are new, and welcome back to those who are returning students. I would like to start off by making it clear that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all, and make sure to check Filch's new list of banned items.</p>
<p>"Now, in light of recent events, I implore you all to be kind to everyone regardless of house, status, blood, or otherwise. It is no time to hold on to petty rivalries and the like because what we really need right now is unity. I hope you all take this into consideration.</p>
<p>"As you all know, we have eighth years for the first time this year, and as such accommodations have been made. At the end of the feast, all eighth years please follow Madam Hooch to your dormitories and they have been combined this year. For the sake of keeping with the theme of inter-house unity this year, you will be allowed to choose your roommate. Though some rules apply: you may not room with someone of the opposite gender and your roommate needs to be someone of a different house. Now, enjoy the feast." Groans rang out at the news of having to room with someone from another house, but they quickly settled down at the sight of food.</p>
<p>"Will you ever learn to eat with some table manners?" Hermione asked, looking exasperatedly at the sauce from the chicken Ron was eating, dribble down his chin.</p>
<p>"Hey! Can't you just let me enjoy it for once!" Ron said, well tried to say anyway. What came out was just a mumbled mess around the food, but Hermione still understood him.</p>
<p>"I would if it didn't affect my enjoyment too!"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled to himself as he watched them bicker and was slightly startled by a small cough from a Ravenclaw girl who had walked up in front of Harry without him realizing. The girl didn't seem to be much younger than Harry but judging by the fact he had no clue who she was he guessed she was a sixth or seventh year.</p>
<p>Her cough had drawn the attention of not only Harry, but also those sitting around him and the girl's face colored as Ron and Hermione, turned to look at her.</p>
<p>"Um, I was just wondering... if um, well if you'd like to do something together sometime? Like study or-or something else too, if you don't want to," the girl was red up to her ears now and Harry didn't really want to turn her down in front of all the Gryffindors in their area, but he really didn't know what else to do, not to mention he was totally off guard.</p>
<p>"Uh- I'd love to, but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now," he settled on, it wasn't a complete lie as he didn't really want to date as he still wasn't sure if he wanted to date boys or girls, "I'm really sorry," he added in hopes to make her feel even slightly better because by now she seemed to have grabbed the attention of the entire table and some people from other tables had started to take notice as well.</p>
<p>"Oh! No, no, it's fine!" the poor girl managed to get out as her face seemed to color another shade darker, "I'll uh, head back to my table now... s-sorry to bother you." Harry felt extremely bad as he watched her retreating form return to her table.</p>
<p>"Dang, she was pretty! Why on earth did you turn her down? I mean- oof," Ron was cut off as Hermione elbowed him in the side and shot him a glare. "Not as pretty as you are though babe," Ron tried for a smile.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant!" Ron whined.</p>
<p>"Sure you didn't. Anyway, Harry shouldn't just go out with someone simply because they're pretty. He made a good decision by not saying yes simply because she was good looking."</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>"You're staring again,'' Pansy said as she looked towards Draco who was currently staring down some girl who was apparently confessing to Potter.</p>
<p>"What?" Draco said, finally tearing away his eyes from the Ravenclaw girl to give Pansy a reproachful look, to which Pansy only raised an eyebrow. "I am not."</p>
<p>"You totally are," Blaise said, receiving a glare from Draco.</p>
<p>"Are you actually going to do something this year?" Pansy asked.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you mean," Draco replied as he turned back to glaring at the girl who was talking to Potter.</p>
<p>"Yes you do. You've been staring at him like an animal in heat for the last twenty minutes as you've been doing for the last seven years." Draco jumped at that and turned a pointed stare towards Pansy who sat next to him.</p>
<p>"I have not been looking at him like an animal in heat!"</p>
<p>"You have too and it's starting to grate on my nerves! Just ask him out already and get it over with, I can't take this anymore!" Pansy said, dramatically flopping forward onto the table to prove her point. "You're whipped and I'm sick of it!"</p>
<p>"I'm not Whipped! I don't even like him! He's a boy for one!"</p>
<p>"And that's a problem now? Cause you didn't care when I told you I like girls," Pansy shot back.</p>
<p>"I never said it was a problem, I just mean that I'm not gay!"</p>
<p>"You don't sound very straight when you're complaining about 'Potter this, Potter that'," Blaise said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Whatever, I don't have to hear it from you, dinner's over anyway!"</p>
<p>"Who wants to bet he's going to try and room with Potter?" Balise said as they got up, earning a glare from Draco shot over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I will not."</p>
<p>"You will, we'll go ahead of you so that you can mope in peace though," Blaise said with a snicker as he and Pansy headed out the doors and into the mass of students in the hall. Draco tried to follow and soon found himself bumping into none other than Potter.</p>
<p>"Watch it Potter!" Draco said, spitting his name like it was a curse word.</p>
<p>"You were the one who bumped into me in the first place!" Harry said, voice rising to match Draco's tone.</p>
<p>"Unlike you, I watch where I'm going. I don't slam into others, though I'm sure you are just used to bumping into others, living at the Weasley's cramped house all summer. That's where you were for the summer, I'm sure," he knew if Pansy where around she'd only say that that comment proved her point as who would pay such good attention to Potter to know where he was for the summer unless he cared about him, but right now Draco didn't care, "with so many kids, much more than they have the money to afford things must have been cramped-"</p>
<p>Draco was cut off as Harry's fist connected with Draco's face and the next thing either of them knew, they were on the floor punching and hitting.</p>
<p>"Boys!" The two boys froze as they heard a loud shout from McGonagall from down the hall, "cut that out immediately! I invited you back here for another year believing you both were mature enough to put this petty behavior aside, and yet I find you two going at it in the hall and frightening the younger years!" McGonagall gestured to the students who were now retreating to the dormitories, following the prefects.</p>
<p>"But he-" Draco started as he got off the ground, but was cut off by a firm look from McGonagall.</p>
<p>"No buts. There's no excuses for your non-stop bickering! I've been thinking and the other professors and I have come up with a few ideas that might help promote better behavior from the two of you," Draco and Harry immediately shared frightened looks, whatever she was about to say, both of them knew they wouldn't like it, "in lue of inter-house unity, I've decided that you two will be those that set the example. I want you two to be spending at least an hour a day on school days and two on weekends in each others company. This can be simply studying together or actually doing something fun but you need to spend it together. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>"That's not fair!" Draco immediately shouts, stricken by horror of the prospect of spending any time with Potter, let alone an hour.</p>
<p>"He started the whole thing! Why should I be punished too!" Harry shouted, finally voicing his own complaints.</p>
<p>"This is not a punishment, be happy that you're not both in detention. Now, do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>"The detention would have been better," Draco mumbled.</p>
<p>"Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall repeated firmly, making it clear that there was no arguing and that they would be forever doomed with the task of hanging out.</p>
<p>"Yes, headmaster," they both responded with utter defeat.</p>
<p>"Great, this will start tomorrow," McGonagall said and turned away, leaving Draco and Harry to glare at her retreating form.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First in a Long Line of School Days: Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you got us into this," Draco said, continuing his earlier rant by finally directly speaking to Harry. For the past ten minutes Draco had been making snarky comments and complaints about the situation, as they walked to where McGonagall said their dormitories were. Harry had to say, he preferred when Malfoy was just ranting and he could just stay there silently.</p>
<p>"I got us into this?! I wasn't the one who slammed into the other, and then started a fight over it," Harry replied, shooting Draco a glare. They both stepped through the portrait hole and before they could continue their argument, they were met with Ron looking slightly anxious.</p>
<p>"Harry," Ron said rushing up to him, Hermione following behind, "we tried to help we really did. But no one would-"</p>
<p>"No one would what?" Harry said cutting him off.</p>
<p>"No one was willing to room with you-" Hermione tried to explain, but was cut off by Ron.</p>
<p>"So you stuck with," Ron seemed to take that moment to realize who Harry was standing with, "him."</p>
<p>Everyone was silent for a moment as they all seemed to take in exactly what that meant, waiting for someone to break the silence.</p>
<p>"Oh no, absolutely not, no way in hell," Draco said, breaking the silence and plastering a look on his face somewhere between distraught and disgusted, because while he didn't really find the thought of him rooming with Harry all that horrible, he knew that Pansy would never let it go.</p>
<p>"Nobody?" Harry finally asked looking at Ron. He found it slightly hard to believe that absolutely no one wanted to room with him and would rather room with Slytherins.</p>
<p>"Well since we had to room with someone from a different house, that meant that there were only two Huffelpuffs and slytherins to choose from.</p>
<p>"Well I'm not rooming with him, I'll just room with Blaise, not like McGonagall will know," Draco said, turning as if to go find Blaise.</p>
<p>"You can't. As soon two people, from the same house, put their trunk down in a room, one of them goes flying at them. You won't even be able to put your stuff down," Hermione replied, turning to look at Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Seamus learned that the hard way earlier. Tried to put his stuff down in a room with Seamus and it flew at him, barely missed his head. He's rooming with Ernie Macmillan now and Dean got stuck with Zacharias Smith," Ron made a face, "Dean really got bad luck."</p>
<p>"They'll both be fine," Draco replied, "but I sure won't. I cannot believe I'm stuck with you!"</p>
<p>"Where is our room," Harry said with a resigned sigh as Draco made a weird sound.</p>
<p>"Don't say our room like that, it sounds soo wrong," Draco said continuing to complain.</p>
<p>"It's the room with the door open in the Boys hall," Ron said, choosing to ignore Draco.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I'll head off to bed then, see you in the morning," Harry said turning to head over to grab his trunk and make his way to his room.</p>
<p>"Wait, are you not going to tell us why you're back so late?"</p>
<p>"I'll explain in the morning, alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. Good luck with Malfoy,"</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Harry woke up to Ron hovering over him.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Harry said as he jumped, practically falling out of his bed. "You can't wake someone up like that! How did you even get in here?"</p>
<p>"The door," Ron said sarcastically as he leaned back up.</p>
<p>"Well of course, but how did you get Malfoy to let you in?"</p>
<p>"He must have already left, he wasn't here when I came in." Harry looked over at Malfoy's bed which was positioned against the opposite wall. Sure enough, it was empty and freshly made; Harry couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment though he couldn't place why as he certainly didn't need to be spending any more time with Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Must have gone to breakfast early," Harry said failing at keeping a bit of disappointment out of his voice, but if Ron noticed he didn't comment on it, "So, why exactly are you in here hovering over me? I doubt you just came here to wake me up."</p>
<p>Ron shrugged, "Came in to get you for breakfast but you weren't even up."</p>
<p>"Well I'm up now, give me a moment and I'll be ready," Harry replied, getting out of bed and heading to his trunk to get out his uniform.</p>
<p>"So, what kept you so late yesterday?" Ron said, walking over and leaning against the bathroom door frame as Harry finished brushing his teeth.</p>
<p>"McGonagall. She caught Malfoy and I arguing in the hall and got angry, we have to hang out now. I'll explain more at breakfast when Hermione is there."</p>
<p>"You have to hang out with Malfoy?? She can't make you do that!" Ron sputtered indignantly as they made their way down the corridor towards the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"She apparently can, and now both of us are stuck playing 'friends' until the end of the school year," Harry sighed. Ron's muttering of how unfair the situation was faded into the background as Harry opened the door to the Great Hall and found himself automatically searching for blond hair. Harry almost immediately found Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, sat facing the Gryffindor table as he had for the last seven years.</p>
<p>Harry almost immediately noticed how Malfoy's hair was swept off to the side messily instead of slicked back as it usually was and he couldn't help immediately thinking that it definitely looked much better.</p>
<p>Ron's voice snapped him out of his reverie, "You coming mate?"</p>
<p>"Uh- yeah, yeah. 'Course, sorry," Harry shook his head and followed Ron to the Gryffindor table, mentally scolding himself for thinking like that, about Malfoy of all people.</p>
<p>"You two sure took your time," Hermione said as Ron slid in next to her and Harry sat down across from them- in perfect view of the Slytherin table no less, but Harry would never admit that.</p>
<p>"He was still asleep," Ron said, smirking at Harry.</p>
<p>"Oh don't act like you wouldn't be too if it weren't for the fact that your interested about why Harry was so late," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why were you so late? I heard you got stuck with Malfoy, that really sucks," Seamus said.</p>
<p>"I'm with Zacharias Smith, who is still kinda a dick but he's okay I suppose, and Seamus got the only decent option: Ernie MacMillian," Dean said, leaning in to join the conversation.</p>
<p>"I got caught up with McGonagall. She caught Malfoy and I arguing in the hall."</p>
<p>"You two really need to stop your petty bickering, you know? It's been going on for years," Hermione said, heaving a sigh.</p>
<p>"It was him who started it this time-!"</p>
<p>"This time, but you both have had countless other pointless fights that have started with you too." Harry realized arguing with Hermione was futile and decided to give up, sighing.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I have to hang out with him for at least an hour on weekdays and two on weekends. She said it was to promote 'inter-house unity' and all that."</p>
<p>"Oh that's a brilliant idea!" Hermione practically shouted earning herself four bemused looks from the four other boys.</p>
<p>"How is that even remotely brilliant. He's stuck hanging out with Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy," Ron shot her a look.</p>
<p>"Oh whatever, Harry won't die from hanging out with Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes, "it really is a smart idea: the prime example for disagreement between houses, getting along? That would be setting the perfect example."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it'd all be a lie," Dean put in. "It's not like they'd actually be getting along, and it's not like they can pretend to either. As you've noticed, they're not too good at that." Dean sent Harry a smirk and he turned slightly red.</p>
<p>"That isn't the point. Being around someone often causes people to become closer, and feelings to start."</p>
<p>"What? You're saying Harry and Malfoy are gonna starting dating 'cause they're spending time together?" Ron laughed at the thought, but Harry's stomach squirmed at the thought and a light blush spread over his cheeks.</p>
<p>"You know that's not what I meant at all. I simply meant feelings like compassion and friendship-"</p>
<p>"Can we talk about anything else?" Harry interrupted, deciding that he didn't much like the way his heart was pounding in his chest, and what exactly that might mean.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Draco found himself hiding out in the library with Pansy after classes had ended for the day, putting off having to go to the dormitories and having to spend that stupid hour with Potter.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm stuck with Potter of all people. I knew I shouldn't of come back for another year," Draco said, bringing up the room arrangements for the first time since they had walked into the library after class. "And on top of that, McGonagall made us hang out for at least an hour a day to promote inter-house unity or something like that. I mean, I just can't believe that no one would room with him!"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, that was slightly difficult to achieve," Pansy said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I mean he's friends with more than- wait what?! You did this?!" Draco practically shouted, getting a very stern look from Madam Pince but he didn't much care. "I can't believe you did that!"</p>
<p>"You should be thanking me. Now you have a chance to actually ask. Him. Out," Pansy looked pointedly at Draco for a second before continuing, "I'm sick of you just staring at him!"</p>
<p>"I haven't been staring at him! And I'm most definitely not going to ask him out! Where on earth did you get the idea I even slightly liked him!! I don't even like him as a friend!" Draco then heard a slight cough from behind him and froze, mentally cursing himself for talking so loud. He turned around meeting the last person he wanted to see: Harry Potter.</p>
<p>"Um, McGonagall stopped me in the hall and told me to find you because we have to hang out as it's getting close to curfew," at that, Pansy let out a hardly contained snicker and Draco shot her a look.</p>
<p>"And what were we planning on doing?" Draco shot back sarcastically, hoping that maybe if he acted normal, even if Potter heard something he'd let it go.</p>
<p>"I hadn't really thought that far," Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "figured you'd have an idea."</p>
<p>"Well I have homework that I have to finish so we'll do that." Harry didn't seem very pleased to find out that he was going to be spending an hour doing homework with Malfoy, but agreed anyway, resigned to his fate.</p>
<p>Draco just decided to hope that Potter didn't hear anything as he hadn't mentioned it. "I'll see you later, Pansy, don't think this is over," Draco said as he turned to leave with Potter leaving Pansy smirking after them.</p>
<p>The walk back to the dormitories was silent as neither of the two boys knew what to say. In all their years of being at Hogwarts, never had they imagined that they'd ever be walking to their own shared dormitory. The idea was something that wouldn't have ever even crossed their mind.</p>
<p>The whole thing sucked if Draco was being honest. He was at a loss of what he was even supposed to even say to Potter, what was McGonagall even expecting from this? They were hardly friends, and Draco was certainly willing to point that out if not for the fact that they'd both only end up in more trouble and if this is the punishment they got for an argument in the hall, who knew what she'd come up with next. With that in mind both boys stayed silent as they made their way up to their dormitories to study.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Extra: Draco's Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Mother and Father,</p>
<p>    I've made it to Hogwarts alright and the feast was fine. The eighth years have our own dormitories this year but I'm stuck with Potter of all people. We were supposed to be able to choose our rooms but instead stupid Potter slammed into me in the hall. As I'm sure you're already aware, the new headmaster is McGonagall and she stopped us in the hall and not only made us late to pick our roommate but also has required us to spend at least an hour a day together. She won't let us refuse either and now I'm stuck hanging out with him until the end of the school year! It's preposterous, what are we even supposed to do?!</p>
<p>    Not to mention, Potter is also a terrible roommate. He snores and is extremely self-involved and hogs the bathroom in the morning. He is a nightmare and I sincerely wish I had not come another year. I am certain I would have learned much more had I studied at home.</p>
<p>    Sincerely, <br/>    Draco</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truce: Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were spent in the same routine of Draco hiding out in the library, until Harry came to retrieve him just before curfew. Then they'd retreat back to their common room to work on homework together until bed. It wasn't a horrible arrangement as they weren't required to talk, except for the fact that everyone else did.</p>
<p>Rumors were flying by the second day and they just seemed to be getting worse as the days passed. Though, none of the rumors really seemed to be getting that close to the truth, some didn't fail to make Harry's cheeks heat up and Pansy to snicker quietly to Draco. Draco assumed she might have started the spread of a few of them.</p>
<p>"Common room?" Harry said as he came up behind Draco who was hiding at the back of the library with Pansy and Blaise as usual.</p>
<p>"Yes I suppose," Draco drawled, taking his time to get his stuff, "see you all later." With that both boys were headed out in silence.</p>
<p>"Is this how it's always going to be?"</p>
<p>"Whatever do you mean Potter?" Draco said, walking slightly ahead of Harry.</p>
<p>"No talking, constant fighting."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean, we haven't fought in days."</p>
<p>"Oh come off it Malfoy, you know what I mean," Harry said, speeding up and stopping in front of Draco, making him pause. "Are we really going to spend the whole year like this."</p>
<p>"Yes, I think that would be a great idea, as I much prefer the silence," Draco shot a glare at Harry, and moved to go around him but Harry reached out and grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>"I don't want to spend the whole year like this."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy, stop skirting around it. You know what I mean."</p>
<p>"What do you want then?" Draco said, glaring at Harry.</p>
<p>"How about a truce?" Harry said and held out his hand.</p>
<p>The gesture made Draco freeze. His head was spinning as he stared at Harry's outstretched hand. Should he accept? Before he even had a chance to contemplate it Harry was already talking again.</p>
<p>"Oh come on Malfoy you can't really want to continue like this,"</p>
<p>"And if I do?" Draco shot back with an air of superiority that made Harry simply glare back.</p>
<p>"Fine. truse," Draco finally said, reaching out to shake Harry's hand. What have I gotten myself into, "Now hurry up, before McGonagall finds us and gives us another punishment."</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Harry groaned, leaning back in the chair he'd been sitting in for the last fifty minutes. Draco and him had been sitting in the common room doing homework for almost an hour in silence and the murmuring around them had finally quieted down, but Harry's sound of annoyance proved useful at drawing in much attention. Draco shot him a pointed look. "I don't understand this!" Harry turned to look at Draco who had started on his work again.</p>
<p>"Talking wasn't part of the truce."</p>
<p>"It wasn't not part of the truce," Harry said, "Help me?"</p>
<p>"What is it?" Draco said with a resigned sigh.</p>
<p>"The potions essay, for Slughorn. I'm completely lost and it doesn't make any sense," Harry groaned, throwing his head back and tossing his arm over his face.</p>
<p>"It makes perfect sense. You're just an idiot."</p>
<p>"Gee thanks. Sorry I'm not nearly as smart as you in Potions, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"You're perfectly smart if you'd actually apply yourself."</p>
<p>"Was that a compliment?" Harry said, smirking as he dropped his arm. The smirk fell quickly as he was met with the sight of Draco leaning over his work with a concentrated look. The sight was breathtaking and Harry froze.</p>
<p>"So if you add that, it will increase its potency," Draco looked up to find Harry staring dumbly at him, "were you even listening?"</p>
<p>"Uh- oh yes! Thanks, that makes perfect sense." In all honesty Harry hadn't heard a word and was more preoccupied with noting just how light Draco's eyelashes are. He'd ask Hermione about the essay tomorrow.</p>
<p>"Uh huh," Draco said, disbelieving. But before he could say more, Harry cut him off.</p>
<p>"Okay, well I'm going to head to bed. It has got to have been an hour by now." Harry jumped to his feet, gathering his books and left a dumbfounded Draco sitting at the table.</p>
<p>"Looks like you might not be the only one with feelings."</p>
<p>"Pansy! I've told you before: it's not like that!"</p>
<p>"Sure didn't look like that. He was sitting there with that dumb look on his face staring at you. Anyone could see that he was at least checking you out. I could see it from across the room."</p>
<p>"You're spying on me now?"</p>
<p>"I call is helpful supervision. I can't help if I don't know what all I'm working with here."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to help with, Pansy," Draco sighed, gathering his books as well, "I've already told you to let it be."</p>
<p>"There's hardly any drama around here these days! Everyone was confessing left and right after the war ended and now that everyone's in happy relationships, no one has any pain for me to enjoy anymore."</p>
<p>"So I'm your new source of entertainment?"</p>
<p>"Precisely"</p>
<p>"Glad to be of service," Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to head up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Oh! Before you go, I heard people are starting a ton of new clubs this year. You know, school unity and all that jazz. But the point is, there's going to be a fair-like thing on Sunday for all the clubs. Want to join Crabbe, Blaise and I? I suppose it's worth checking out. Plus I heard there's gonna be food and stuff."</p>
<p>"Hmmm, why not. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"It's an all-day sort of thing, starts after breakfast."</p>
<p>"Alright, then I'll meet you then."</p>
<p>"Great! Now go to your room, I bet Potter is waiting for you!" Pansy smirked as she dodged a stinging hex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's All Fun and Games 'Till Someone Catches Feelings: Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake! Up!" Harry's sheets were violently thrown off him to show a sheepish Ron and an angry looking Hermione.</p>
<p>"What's the matter?" Harry said, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow.</p>
<p>"What's the matter?! Harry, it's two in the afternoon! One would think you died, you missed breakfast and then also lunch," Hermione berated Harry. "Do you plan on getting up any time today?"</p>
<p>"Ugh," Harry groaned, rolling over to peek at Hermione with one eye, "why do I even need to get up? It's a Saturday."</p>
<p>"For one, because we have that potions essay due on Monday - which I bet you haven't even started - and the transfiguration homework, not to mention all the other class work I'm sure you've been putting off. AND you have barely talked to either me or Ron all week, I was hoping we'd be able to do something today before you go off with Malfoy."</p>
<p>"You very well know that it's not my choice to be hanging out with him!" Harry defended, suddenly awake, "It's not like I enjoy his company Hermione. And I've already finished all my homework, Malfoy helped me with my potions essay." Hermione looked at Harry for a moment with shock written all over her face - no doubt from the fact Harry already had all his work done for the first time ever - but recovered quickly.</p>
<p>"Good, then get out of bed so we can do something today," Hermione said, swiftly turning around and walking out the door.</p>
<p>"What's her issue?" Harry said, turning to Ron after the door was closed.</p>
<p>"Dunno, I think she caught a first year using a book as a coaster earlier today and took offence," Ron said back, laughing a bit.</p>
<p>"All that over a book?"</p>
<p>"Apparently so, but I know she really does want to do something today. It really sucks that you're stuck with Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up, walking to his trunk to get out some clothes.</p>
<p>"How has that been by the way?"</p>
<p>"It's been alright I guess. I mean, it could be worse, we haven't gotten in any major fights yet so I suppose that's good."</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't let Hermione hear you say that. She's already got it set in her head that this was a good idea, and you'd only reinforce it."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I won't. What about you two? Anything new?" Harry said with a slight smirk at Ron who turned a light shade of pink. He knew that Ron had been trying to go a step further with Hermione for months but just couldn't get up the courage. Ron chose to ignore Harry's implication though.</p>
<p>"Not much, just homework and classes. Hermione's been adamant that I get all my work done on time."</p>
<p>"I'm definitely not envious of you," Harry said around his toothbrush.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well I'm not envious of your situation either," Ron laughed, "At least I got a girlfriend out of it."</p>
<p>Harry just shot him a glare.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Draco."</p>
<p>"Draco~"</p>
<p>"Draaaco."</p>
<p>"What! What do you need Pansy?" Draco said, finally paying attention to the girl who was laying next to him on the grass and had been calling his name for the last few minutes.</p>
<p>"What's so interesting about that book? There's so many better things to do on a Saturday that reading," Pansy looked over at the book that lay in Draco's lap, Mastering Potions: Uses for Common Ingredients, "Like figuring out how you're going to get to shag Potter."</p>
<p>Draco shut his book with a thud and glared at Pansy who smirked when she noticed the growing redness of his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, how much longer are you going to continue pretending you don't fancy him?"</p>
<p>"I'm not pretending, I don't fancy him."</p>
<p>"Ughhhh!" Pansy groaned, flopping back down on the blanket dramatically and continuing to pick at the grass. "Why won't you let me help you?"</p>
<p>"I don't need help," Drcao retorted, reopening his book to a random page.</p>
<p>"You do. You're hopeless."</p>
<p>"Thanks." There was a pause as Draco started to read again.</p>
<p>"But seriously, why won't you admit it?" Pansy said, causing Draco to shut his book again with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Even if I was interested in Potter, I don't need your help."</p>
<p>"So you admit you are interested?" Pansy smirked.</p>
<p>"No!" Pansy responded with a skeptical look. "Look, if you can't be quiet and let me read, I'm going to the library."</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>The silence drew out for a few minutes until Pansy broke it again.</p>
<p>"Did-"</p>
<p>"I do not fancy Potter!" Draco shouted at her. Pansy stopped and stared at him for a second as several people turned to look at them as well. Draco immediately colored.</p>
<p>"That wasn't what I was about to say, though you are being awfully defencive."</p>
<p>"Just get on with it Pansy," Draco said, dropping his head down to stare at his book, his face burning.</p>
<p>"I was going to say, did you know that apparently Weasley and Potter were talking about starting two eighth-year quidditch teams. Like so people can still play if they want. Beats me how they'd find enough people willing to play to make two teams, but it does sound interesting doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"Huh, yeah that does sound kind of cool."</p>
<p>"Think you'd join if they managed to pull it off?"</p>
<p>"I might, depends who they get to play."</p>
<p>"I think you should."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, you'd probably get to change in the same locker rooms as Potter."</p>
<p>"Stop."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Herbology and Wolfsbane: Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville was walking back to the castle when he heard his name being called. He turned around and was shocked to see none other than Blaise Zabini jogging after him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Longbottom," Blaise said as he slowed down and came to a stop a few feet in front of Neville.</p>
<p>"Uh, hi Zabini," Neville replied. Blaise had changed since the war, well everyone had for that matter, but Blaise had definitely changed for the better. Although Neville still didn't really consider them to be friends. Not that he minded Blaise calling out to him in the slightest though, as Blaise's voice was something Neville didn't mind hearing so much and that had nothing to do with the faint blush that spread over his cheeks. Nothing at all.</p>
<p>"Hi, um I was having trouble again in herbology lately and was hoping you could help me?" That was another thing that had changed: Blaise had been coming to Neville for help more and more often. At first, it confused Neville as Blaise really hadn't gone out of his way to talk to him before, but soon Neville started to feel a bit of pride in the fact that Blaise was going to him for help. It showed that Blaise thought he was competent enough in the subject that he was willing to ask him for help, and since Neville wasn't much good in any other subject he greatly appreciated it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course, what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"Well, the bubotuber I'm supposed to be taking care of doesn't really look like it's doing too good. I was wondering if you could take a look at it, and tell me what I'm doing wrong?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I was just going to walk these up to professor McGonagall's office, you're welcome to come with and then after we can go check on your bubotuber," Neville gestured to the vials of Wolfsbane in his hands. Neville had started working with Professor Sprout to grow and collect potions ingredients - especially wolfsbane - that they would then donate to St. Mungos. After the war, the supply of potion ingredients ran thin and with the growth of the werewolf population, wolfsbane was in extremely high demand.</p>
<p>"Okay," Blaise said, turning to follow Neville up to the castle. After a few moments it became awkwardly quiet and Neville was just about ready to say something when Blaise spoke up.</p>
<p>"I've been meaning to ask, growing all the potions ingredients just you and Professor Sprout must take a while."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it can be difficult, with just the two of us. But it's worth it," Neville replied with a small smile, equally happy for the awkward silence being broken and talking about his favorite thing.</p>
<p>Neville's smile made Blaise's stomach flip, he really liked it when Neville smiled. During their eighth year, he hardly ever saw Neville smile.</p>
<p>"Do you ever wish you had help with it?" Blaise continued, peeking over at Neville's face and bracing himself for the question he was going to ask next.</p>
<p>"Well of course more help would be great, but it's a lot to ask people, and not many are very dedicated to herbology."</p>
<p>"I was wondering if I could help," Blaise suddenly blurted out and then quickly colored at his blatantly obvious desire to help and quickly tried to amend it, "I mean, if you'd like, I could help with setting up materials or something. I kind of suck with plants, but I could still be of some use."</p>
<p>Neville smiled at that, he liked seeing this side of Blaise, it felt more real. He was always so cocky which was fine and all, but Neville felt happy when he got to bear witness to his nervous side as he felt he was seeing something a bit more private.</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Neville said, looking over at him with a smile.</p>
<p>"You would?"</p>
<p>"Of course, as I said, I'd love more help," Neville said with a slight laugh as they finally reached McGonagall's office. "Lemon Drops."</p>
<p>The gargoyle moved to give room for them to pass onto the stairs and head up to the headmaster's office.</p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said as she looked up from her papers, "and Mr. Zabini, what do I owe the pleasure?"</p>
<p>"I have more wolfsbane for you to deliver," Neville said, as he handed her the vials.</p>
<p>"Fantastic, Pomona said you'd be coming by, thank you very much Neville."</p>
<p>"Of course professor," Neville said as he turned to head out.</p>
<p>"Oh, and do tell Pomona thanks as well for me, you both work so hard," Mcgonagall said as Neville and Blaise reached the door.</p>
<p>The walk down to the greenhouse was fairly quiet, but it was less tense than it was before. When they finally arrived, Blaise led the way over to his bubotuber.</p>
<p>"So, the leaves are starting to turn brown and fall off. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression they should be green and attached to the plant," Blaise said, putting his hand on hips and tilting them to the side, all the while glowering down at the plant. Neville had to tear his eyes away.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, you're correct." Neville started running the leaves through his fingers, if only to distract himself from the way Blaise was standing next to him. After a few moments Neville finally spoke up, "How often have you been watering it?"</p>
<p>"Watering it?" Blaise asked. Neville looked at him incredulously.</p>
<p>"You have been watering it, right?"</p>
<p>"Professor Sprout said not to water it!"</p>
<p>"She said not to pour the water directly onto the plant, not to just not water it," Neville said, finally glancing over at Blaise only to laugh at the annoyed face Blaise was making. "I think I'm starting to notice a trend here," Neville smirked at Blaise who was continuously looking more annoyed with each word, "you just don't listen."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, why would I listen if there are much more interesting things to pay attention to."</p>
<p>"Like teasing Malfoy?" Neville said with a knowing smile at Blaise who suddenly looked slightly worried. "Don't worry, I won't say anything, but you guys really aren't the most quiet."</p>
<p>"Well I guess the secret's out then," Blaise said with a dramatic sigh.</p>
<p>"It's really fine, I won't tell Harry. And anyway, Malfoy might have a chance now that I'm thinking about it," Neville said thoughtfully as he walked to get the watering can.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Blaise said, finally perking up and following the other boy</p>
<p>"Well, the only thing that Harry has been continuously obsessed with since first year has been Malfoy. And judging by what I've heard from you all, Malfoy seems to be in the same boat. I mean," Neville walked back over to the pot, blaise trailing behind him, and started watering the bubotuber, "Harry spent the whole of sixth year following Malfoy around school."</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right," Blaise said, watching as Neville continued to water the plant.</p>
<p>"I think Harry likes Malfoy, even if he hasn't actually admitted it to himself yet," Neville sat the watering can down, "Anyway, that should help your plant. Make sure to water it at least once a week, and it should be fine, I don't think you've really done anything else wrong."</p>
<p>"Thanks for your help," Blaise laughed, suddenly growing nervous as he realized he didn't exactly know what to say next.</p>
<p>"Well, I better go then. I have some homework to finish still," Neville said, and Blaise couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.</p>
<p>"Alright, I won't keep you, thanks again for your help."</p>
<p>Neville smiled back as he headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quidditch and Punishments: Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Draco were currently sitting in their shared room, each on their own bed. Draco had suggested reading since they were to be stuck together for two hours. Harry didn't particularly like reading but agreed since Draco did. And now Harry was bored, like he knew he would be, and was currently trying to get Draco's attention from across the room. He'd caught himself doing this more and more in the last few days, during their time together Harry had been wanting to actually get to know him more. So now here he was, a week into their punishment, sitting across the room watching Draco read.</p>
<p>"What's the highest thing on your bucket list?" Harry finally asked after an hour of silence.</p>
<p>Draco looked up from his book to stare blankly across the room at Harry. "What the hell is a bucket list?"</p>
<p>"Uh, it's like a list of things you want to do before you die."</p>
<p>Draco shot him an annoyed look, "And why would I tell you? Now if you don't mind, I quite liked the silence."</p>
<p>"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"How can you still not be bored with the book? You've been reading it for over an hour!" Harry groaned and flopped back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"How can you still not be bored with staring at me? You've been doing that for over an hour too," Draco shot back.</p>
<p>Harry felt his face heat up as he realized that Draco had in fact noticed that he'd been staring at him.</p>
<p>"I'm bored!" Harry shouted back hoping to cover up his embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Great for you, but I am not, so figure it out while I read," Draco said back as he turned back to his book. Harry groaned, rolling over and spotting his pillow, getting an idea. Before he could second guess himself, Harry picked up the pillow launching the pillow at Draco's head.</p>
<p>The pillow hit him square in the face.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Draco yelled setting down his book to glare at Harry. Harry smirked over at him until he noticed how Draco's hair was sticking up and then he burst out laughing. Draco launched the pillow back, hitting harry straight in the head sending him falling off the bed.</p>
<p>"Oh you asked for it!" Harry yelled, standing up and grabbing another pillow off his bed.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hermione was down reading in the common room when she heard a loud thud followed by a bunch of yelling which could only mean one thing: Harry and Malfoy where at it again.</p>
<p>What could it be now, she thought with a sigh as she headed up the stairs to their room. She hoped that whatever was going on up there, she didn't need a teacher to deal with it - for all of their sakes.</p>
<p>When she reached the top of the stairs she turned the doorknob to their shared dorm room to find both boys tumbling over each other and a mess of blankets that seemed to be Harry's bedsheets. The sight of Harry and Draco smiling and messing around brought a smile to her face and she burst out laughing at how odd the sight was.</p>
<p>Both boys stopped yelling and trying to untangle themselves from each other when they heard laughing. Turning to stare at Hermione who had dissolved in a fit of laughter by the door, they suddenly realized just how close they were to each other and quickly disentangled themselves and rushed to get as far away from each other as possible as their faces rapidly colored.</p>
<p>"Uh, hey 'Mione," Harry said awkwardly, "were we being too loud? Sorry about that."</p>
<p>"Oh it's quite alright," Hermione said as she managed to pull herself together and wipe her eyes, "I just was worried that you two were fighting again, but I'm glad to be wrong. Anyway, how much more time do you two have?"</p>
<p>"About 45 more minutes," Harry replied, picking up his sheets from the floor and putting them on his bed.</p>
<p>"Are there rules that you have to be alone with him? Or can Ron and I join you two? I know Ron was hoping to discuss the Quidditch team with you."</p>
<p>"No I don't think so-" Harry started but Draco cut across him.</p>
<p>"While there is no rule against it, this room is mine too and I don't want to be stuck with not only you," Draco shot a pointed glare at Harry, "but Granger and Weasel too."</p>
<p>"Stop calling him that," Harry said, returning Draco's glare. And we're back, Hermione thought, giving a slight sigh as she realized that it was too much to hope for that they might mellow out a bit.</p>
<p>"I'll call him whatever I want," Draco shot back, starting to walk over to Harry.</p>
<p>"Stop. Both of you," Hermione said, putting up a hand to stop Harry who was starting to mimic Draco, "The whole purpose of you two hanging out is for you two to stop fighting."</p>
<p>"Like I'll ever get along with him," Draco scoffed, walking back to his bed to pick up his book and return it to his bookshelf.</p>
<p>"You two could actually try and be civil," Hermione sighed. Even with everything that they had all been through, Hermione had realized that many that they hadn't gotten along with before the war had really just been a bunch of kids caught up in a war. After the war, and Draco's trials, Draco had mellowed out. Hermione saw this, the only person he still showed any of his old fire with was Harry.</p>
<p>"I will when he wants to act like a normal person for once," Harry glared at Draco's back.</p>
<p>"Oh whatever. Draco, do you mind if we come up here for a bit? We wanted to discuss the Quidditch teams for the eighth years, you might actually be interested." Draco stiffened at the use of his first name, but let it go. Granger really wasn't that bad, and he knew she was only trying to be friendly.</p>
<p>"Fine, I suppose it'd be better than Potter staring at me for another half hour." Harry shot Draco a look and Hermione couldn't help the faint smirk that crossed her face; even if both Draco and Harry were denser than rock, she certainly wasn't.</p>
<p>"Great! I'll go get Ron," with that Hermione was bounding out the door to get Ron who was still in the common room.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------</p>
<p>When Ron walked through the door, he couldn't help the groan that escaped him at the sight of Draco.</p>
<p>"Forgot he was still here," Ron mumbled as he walked over to Harry's bed and sat. Draco decided to ignore the comment.</p>
<p>"So, I've been talking to people for you guys because I imagine you haven't talked to anyone yet to see if their interested," Ron and Harry flashed her sheepish grins. Of course Granger did all the work, Draco thought, rolling his eyes as he listened to their conversation from his bed. "Anyway, there is interest, but not enough for two teams. I was thinking that instead of making two eighth-year teams that just have games against each other, what if we just make one and that team can have practice matches against the house teams?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that would make a lot more sense actually," Harry said, leaning back against his bed frame and looking over at Draco who was laying on his back with his legs hanging over the side. Harry shook his head telling himself that he needs to stop staring at Draco.</p>
<p>"That definitely makes a lot more sense, do you think McGonagall would say yes?" Ron said.</p>
<p>"I don't see why not, I mean it's a fun thing for the eighth years to do and it would give the house teams more practice," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Who is interested? You said you talked to some people," Harry said, trying to not focus on the way Draco looked when he laid like that.</p>
<p>"Well, there's you three of course, Dean, and surprisingly Pansy."</p>
<p>"Wait, Pansy's interested?" Draco said, sitting up and giving Hermione a dumbfounded look.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but she said she would refuse to play any position other than Beater, something about how hitting the bludger around at people sounded fun," Hermione replied, laughing slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that sounds like Pansy," Draco flopped back onto the bed with a smile.</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Well, that's pretty much all I talked to, I'm sure there are more. Goyle played as a beater last year remember? So I'd imagine he might still be interested."</p>
<p>"Alright, well we could hold tryouts on Wednesday this week, I think that's the ninth," Harry said, "What do you think Ron."</p>
<p>"That sounds good to me, gives us enough time to tell everyone. And he can tell the rest of the Slytherins," Ron said gesturing to Draco with barely hidden disgust and spitting Slytherins like it was a curse word. Draco scoffed at Ron and moved to get up.</p>
<p>"Well that concludes the torture for the day. I'm leaving," and with that, Draco walked swiftly out the door without a second glance at the Gryffindors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 20 Questions: Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tryouts started well, that was until Blaise and Ron started fighting. Blaise wasn't even there to try out and was only there to watch the rest of the Slytherins who where, which seemed to infuriate Ron. Harry could see why Ron was angry with Blaise as he had spent the entirety of the tryouts so far cheering on Slytherins and booing everyone else, but he also knew that Blaise was just screwing around and trying to get under Ron's skin. Lately the tension between the two had been growing as Ron seemed to have gotten the idea in his head that Blaise was constantly around Neville because he was plotting something with Draco, and Blaise had simply seemed to make it his mission to keep Ron in a permanent state of anger. Both Harry and Hermione were honestly quite fed up with it.</p>
<p>The eighth years that had come out to try out for the team were currently watching from the pitch as Ron and Blaise yelled at each other loudly in the stands.</p>
<p>"This has got to stop Harry, we should probably call it quits or McGonagall isn't going to let anyone play. You and Ron have enough information to pick the team right?" Hermione said to Harry. She had come down from the stands to talk to Harry and they were both currently trying to figure out what to do.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry said with a sigh to Hermione and then turned to the others, "Okay, tryouts are over! We'll get back to you all about who made the team, thanks for coming!"</p>
<p>The others slowly dispersed after a pointed look from Hermione, and started towards the castle, all for Draco and Pansy who followed Harry and Hermione up to Blaise and Ron.</p>
<p>"You can't come watch the tryouts if you're just going to shout at everyone!" Ron was yelling at Blaise when Harry finally got to them.</p>
<p>"I can say whatever I want and you can't dictate where I can and can't go," Blaise shot back with that familiar smirk that was common to his house.</p>
<p>"Ron, leave it. Tryouts are over, let's go back inside," Harry said trying to grab Ron's arm and drag him away from Blaise, but Ron just shook him off.</p>
<p>"We can't just let him continue to walk around and do and say whatever he wants with no consideration for anyone!" Ron shot back.</p>
<p>"Yelling at him about it isn't going to change anything, okay?" Hermione said, a pleading tone in her voice, "Plus it's getting late, let's just go inside okay?" Ron continued to glare at Blaise.</p>
<p>"Let's go mate," Harry said, placing a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"You're really just going to let him be?" Ron sputtered indignantly.</p>
<p>"Let's just go Ron. If we leave now we can go do something together," Hermione said. By the look Hermione was giving Ron, he was sure he didn't want to know what 'do something together meant' but it did the trick, Ron seemed to edge up a bit.</p>
<p>"Fine, let's go then," Ron said, turning around and walking away, Hermione shooting Harry a sympathetic look and trailing after him.</p>
<p>"We should go too Malfoy, we still have to do our punishment for the day," Harry said, turning to Draco who didn't look pleased.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll talk to you two later then," and with that Draco started walking back towards the castle with Harry hurrying to catch up.</p>
<p>The walk back to the castle together was awkward to say the least.</p>
<p>It was completely silent the whole way which was mostly Draco's fault in Harry's opinion as he usually refused to talk at all but he had to admit that it was also sort of his fault as well as he didn't exactly try and make conversation.</p>
<p>They made it back up to their room in silence and Harry realized as they stepped through the door that he had no idea what they were going to do for the entire hour that they were going to be stuck together for. For the first time ever they had both found themselves with no homework for the night and Draco seemed to realize this too as he looked over at Harry.</p>
<p>"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Harry questioned, noticing Draco looking at him.</p>
<p>"Well I don't care what you do, but I'm going to read," Draco responded as he walked over to his bed and plopped down.</p>
<p>"No, you're not. You've read all week and I'm getting sick of it. All you do is sit there and read and I'm just confined to the room as you do it. It sucks."</p>
<p>"Well that's not my problem," Draco said, turning to his book that he had just picked up.</p>
<p>"It is your problem because if you just sit there and read, I'm leaving and this hour won't count," Harry shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring over at Draco.</p>
<p>"Fine, then what do you suggest we do?" Draco said, putting his book down on the bed. Harry blanched, he didn't think he'd get this far, and accordingly, didn't have a single idea what they should do.</p>
<p>"Um, well we could play a game... like 20 questions."</p>
<p>"What on Earth is 20 questions?"</p>
<p>"Well it's a muggle game where-"</p>
<p>"Oh gee a muggle game. You made me stop reading for a muggle game. What makes you think I'd want to play that."</p>
<p>"Well it really isn't exclusive to muggles. It could be played by anyone really, you don't really even need to call is 20 questions if you didn't want to," Harry stopped when he saw Draco's unamused look and realized he was rambling. He sighed before continuing, "It's just a game where you get to ask each other 20 questions."</p>
<p>"And what makes you think I would want to play with you."</p>
<p>Harry sighed again, "You are extremely difficult you know. I just thought it'd be a good way for us to actually get to know each other better, with the truce and all."</p>
<p>"Just because we have a truce, doesn't mean we're friends."</p>
<p>"How about because we're roommates then, why don't we try and be friends because we're roommates."</p>
<p>"What if I just don't want to be friends with you?"</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Harry groaned and flopped onto the bed, Draco tried to ignore how the sound made him feel. "I'm not asking you to go dying for me, I just mean being friends."</p>
<p>"Well I'd hope not, you already have enough people who do that for you, don't you?" Draco realized he'd hit a sore spot just as he said it because Harry's whole body stiffened, and he suddenly felt really bad. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"</p>
<p>"It's fine Malfoy," Harry said, the earlier humor from his voice was gone and it sounded hollow which immediately made Draco's stomach turn in a way that was not at all pleasant. What is happening to me? Draco thought, Just last year I'd be celebrating if I got that kind of reaction from Potter. Draco supposed that it was because he knew what it was like to go through a war and it wasn't all just petty digs anymore as they were when they were young. "Do you want to play the game or not?" Harry said, pulling Draco out of his thoughts as he sat up to look at him.</p>
<p>"Fine, I guess I'll play but I get to ask first." Draco suddenly realized that this game might actually be a good idea as there were millions of questions that he wanted answers to. Like why he wanted a truce to begin with. Why he was being nice to him. Why he testified at his trial, he understood him testifying at his mothers, but his? No clue. He also wanted to know if he liked guys. Not for him of course, but so he could shut Pansy up.</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry said and tucked his legs up under him, Draco's eyes followed the movement.</p>
<p>"What are your three most favorite things to do?" Harry was sort of shocked at the simple question, half expecting him to ask him something that would in some way embarrass him.</p>
<p>"Well Quidditch of course, but I also really like cooking and drawing."</p>
<p>"You can cook?" Draco asked, suddenly very interested.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I used to cook for my aunt and uncle actually which wasn't exactly fun, but when I stayed at Ron's house over the summer I helped his mom with the cooking and found I really enjoyed it." Harry felt kind of proud of himself, especially when he noticed that Draco was giving him an impressed look.</p>
<p>"That's actually pretty cool, I've always had the house elves cooking for me. Anyway, your turn."</p>
<p>"What's your favorite color?"</p>
<p>Draco looked up from where he was playing with his hands in his lap to meet Harry's eyes, "Green," he blurted out without thinking and when Harry laughed, his face went red.</p>
<p>"Of course it's be your house color," Harry rolled his eyes and let out a laugh, Draco didn't bother to correct him.</p>
<p>"Well whatever, I like it. What's your favorite color then?"</p>
<p>"Hey! You can't just copy!" Harry said with a slight laugh.</p>
<p>Draco shrugged, "Too late, what is it?"</p>
<p>"Probably red."</p>
<p>"You just made fun about my favorite color being my house color and yet so is yours!"</p>
<p>"Not because it's my house color though! It's been my favorite since before I came here!" Harry shouted back laughing. This game was actually pretty fun. "Oh whatever, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"</p>
<p>Draco suddenly got quiet and in a small voice said, "Take the dark mark." It was suddenly very quiet in their shared room as Harry studied Draco carefully who looked like he was trying to curl into himself.</p>
<p>"Hey," Harry said and got up to walk over to Draco's bed where he sat next to him and Draco surprisingly didn't protest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. For the record, I don't think you would have taken it if your family's life didn't depend on it."</p>
<p>"That's the thing, you don't know me, I would have taken it."</p>
<p>"I do know you, and you wouldn't and we both know it," Harry said and Draco finally looked up at Harry and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and then they both turned away quickly.</p>
<p>"Thanks, it means a lot," Draco said and Harry suddenly felt a surge of fondness for the boy, that he quickly fought to ignore.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Aftermath: Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco cleared his throat, "So what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Well, when I was younger I wanted to go into the auror program but I don't think I want to do that anymore. I was actually thinking about being a healer or a teacher. I'd really love to teach Defense against the Dark arts. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Look who's stealing questions now," Draco smirked over at Harry who had moved to lean against the headboard. Draco wanted to tell him to go back to his own bed but he couldn't bring himself to for some reason; there was just something about the way Harry looked in his bed. "I think I want to do something with potions. McGonagall actually offered me a position here after school as the potions teacher. Professor Slughorn is going to retire soon and someone needs to fill the spot."</p>
<p>"Oh for real?" Draco nodded his head at Harry and gave him a small smile, "That's so cool!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it would be very fun. What's one place you want to travel to?"</p>
<p>"France. Do you ever sing in the shower?"</p>
<p>"No, singing in the shower is undignified," Draco said, sticking his nose up into the air as Harry laughed, the sound made him smile. "Are you still dating the weaslette?"</p>
<p>"Who? Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"No, not anymore."</p>
<p>"Your decision? Or hers?" Draco noticed immediately that he hit another sore spot and inwardly cursed, "You don't have to answer."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. I broke up with her originally before I left to go hunting for horcruxes but when I got back I just never tried to get back together with her. I feel kind of bad for not even talking to her about though." Harry watched Draco's face as he talked and loved the way he looked so focused on his words, he really liked this side of Draco.</p>
<p>"Can I ask why?"</p>
<p>"Erm-" Harry looked away from Draco and avoided his eyes. He really didn't want to bring up how he thought he might like guys, especially not before he was sure.</p>
<p>"You don't have to answer, your turn." Harry shot him a grateful look.</p>
<p>"Have you ever dated anyone other than Pansy?"</p>
<p>"Pansy? I never dated her."</p>
<p>"Really? But you went to the Yule Ball together."</p>
<p>"Is that what everyone thought? That I was dating her?" Draco asked laughing, "Nah, I never dated her, plus she likes girls. Er- don't tell anyone that though please, she'd skin me for telling you."</p>
<p>Harry laughed at Draco's look of panic, "Don't worry I wont. So you've never dated anyone at all?"</p>
<p>"Nope, not a single person."</p>
<p>"Have you ever liked anyone?"</p>
<p>"That's two questions, it's my turn golden boy."</p>
<p>"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Harry grumbled but Draco ignored him.</p>
<p>"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Harry went pink and Draco smirked, "So you do. Who is it?"</p>
<p>"Erm- no one,"</p>
<p>"How daft do you think I am? Who is it? Hmmm?" Draco leaned closer to him and Harry scooted closer to the headboard.</p>
<p>"Pass," Harry mumbled, avoiding Draco's gaze.</p>
<p>"That's not how the game works."</p>
<p>"That's how it works now, ask a different question."</p>
<p>"You're no fun, you know that?" Draco said, leaning back from Harry and resting on his hands.</p>
<p>"Says you." Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, "Oh very mature of you."</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>The hour of punishment had ended a while ago but both boys had gotten too into the game to stop.</p>
<p>They both found themselves five hours later leaning against the headboard and each other laughing about something and sleepy.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you snuck into the Slytherin common rooms with Polyjuice potion!" Draco laughed leaning further into Harry and laying his head on his shoulder. He'd rather die than admit that he was quite enjoying it though.</p>
<p>"Well we had to know if you were the heir!" Harry said scooting down a bit so Draco could get more comfortable on his shoulder. Draco scooted over a bit more and relaxed.</p>
<p>"Still can't believe you thought it was me," Draco said sleepily.</p>
<p>"Well you were in Slytherin and you're a pureblood and extremely annoying. We figured you were a great candidate."</p>
<p>"Wow, you offend me," Draco muttered and that was the last thing Harry remembered before he fell asleep feeling more content and safe than he had in awhile.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Harry woke to sunlight streaming in through the windows. He slowly opened his eyes to find blond hair and a warm body wrapped around him. Draco suddenly shifted closer to him and tightened his grasp around Harry's waist and he couldn't help the smile that crossed over his face. Harry shifted down a bit, as he was still slightly leaning on the headboard, to wrap his arms around Draco. Who cares if I'm not supposed to like him, Harry thought as Draco let out a contented sigh in his sleep, I can continue to dislike him in the morning.</p>
<p>Harry woke up about an hour later to a loud thud.</p>
<p>Draco had fallen off the bed in surprise at their position and Harry stared at him over the side of the bed and Draco stared back wide-eyed and stuttering.</p>
<p>"What- what happened last night stays between us okay!" Draco shouted in a panic and quickly got up and hurried off to the bathroom to hide his quickly reddening face.</p>
<p>Harry watched his retreating form from the bed and then realized he was still in Draco's bed and hurried to get up and start getting dressed. He was supposed to take a shower but he decided he'd just take one tonight because he didn't think he could handle seeing Draco again when he came out. He spelled his teeth clean and hurried out the door where he met Hermione and Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jealousy: Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was glowing and Hermione noticed it immediately, nudging Ron and jerking her head towards Harry. Harry came down the stairs with a certain aura around him and even Ron seemed to notice. She had been worried about him since the battle ended; he had moped around the Burrow all summer (according to Ron) and since they got back to Hogwarts she'd rarely seen him smile. She didn't know what was wrong but knew it was more than just the war, and whatever happened to make him seem so happy today she hoped would happen again.</p>
<p>Ron seemed equally confused by the turn in attitude but never-the-less made the best of it and kept up a lively conversation with both Harry and Hermione. By the time they got to the Great Hall both Ron and Hermione had shot glances at each other about 100 times.</p>
<p>"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron," Luna greeted them in turn, "You look happy today Harry and the Wrackspurts around your head seem to have been growing lately too."</p>
<p>"Um- thanks Luna, good to see you too," Harry said slightly confused and sat down across from her.</p>
<p>"You're sitting with the Gryffindors today?" Hermione asked, smiling over at Luna who was seated between Ginny and Neville. Some students had been switching tables recently and McGonagall seemed to be thrilled by the easy display of house unity, but Luna was the one who switched tables the most, by far.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, Ginny invited me today," Luna said and smiled over at Ginny who turned slightly pink around the ears.</p>
<p>"Well we're happy to have you," Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>"Yup! Apparently we all have Wrackspurts around our heads though," Seamus laughed and Luna smiled at him.</p>
<p>"What exactly are Wrackspurts, Luna?" Ron mumbled around a bite of food at Hermione shot him a look at which he promptly closed his mouth and continued chewing, this time with his mouth closed.</p>
<p>"Well they're invisible creatures that fly around your head. They usually mean you're dizzy or in love," Luna replied dreamily.</p>
<p>"Ahh that makes sense," Seamus said leading back and smirking.</p>
<p>"You're in love with someone now? Or just dizzy?" Ron said, this time with his mouth empty. Harry absentmindedly listened to his conversation as his head was spinning. It means I'm in love? No, of course not, it's just Luna's made up creatures again.</p>
<p>"Of course, with Dean here," Seamus said smirking at Ron and holding their linked hands up as Dean rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Oh of course, I should have known," Ron said rolling his eyes and chuckling.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm serious," Seamus said as Dean buried his head in his free hand, "we are."</p>
<p>Ron's mouth dropped, Luna looked like this was old news, and Hermione gave them a wide smile. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she said as Ron choked on his food. "Oh cut it out Ron," Hermione shot a look at her boyfriend who looked shell-shocked.</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm just surprised, I wasn't expecting that," Ron said finally recovering, "Since when?"</p>
<p>"Well since about fourth year," Dean replied and Ron choked on his food again, and Hermione pounded on his back.</p>
<p>"No way! That long?" Ginny finally spoke up, "I knew you guys were dating but I didn't realize it had been for that long!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you guys kept it really well hidden. Though it does make more sense now, you guys make a cute couple," Ron said and smiled over at them.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys," Seamus smiled and then noticed Harry sitting quietly and his smile dropped slightly, "You alright Harry? You've been awfully quiet."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh- yeah I'm good, I'm happy for you two," Harry gave them a smile and Hermione looked at him funny when everyone returned to eating.</p>
<p>"You don't really care right?"</p>
<p>"What no, of course not," Harry responded. Of course he didn't care, he was just too busy being shocked by the fact that Ron and Hermione had really not cared at all - the wizarding world really was very different from the muggle world - to have a big reaction.</p>
<p>"Well the muggle world is pretty different Hermione, I mean, you know that of course. You're family is really open minded," Ron said, then turned to look at Harry, "the only people who care about that stuff here are the crazy purebloods trying to carry on their bloodline."</p>
<p>"Guys, I really don't care. I was just surprised like Ron."</p>
<p>"Alright if you say so," Hermione said, giving him a questioning look as she turned back around to join the conversation.</p>
<p>They took it really well, Harry thought, maybe I could talk to them, they might be able to help. But what if I end up not being gay, I don't really want to cause a stir if I'm not...</p>
<p>Breakfast continued with Harry thinking silently and Seamus and Dean shooting him nervous glances, he figured he should probably talk to them later.</p>
<p>That's when the post came in, no matter how long Harry had been at school it still amazed him.</p>
<p>A letter dropped in front of Ron that looked like it might have been from his mom and then a bright pink letter dropped in front of Harry. Everyone turned to look at him as Harry stared at it.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Hermione prompted.</p>
<p>"That looks like a love letter," Seamus helpfully put in, "you seem to be getting a lot of those lately."</p>
<p>"Yeah... but never one that was glowing like this..." Harry trailed off as he continued to stare at the letter, it felt like it might blow up in his face, he could practically feel the magic radiating off it. He slowly picked it up and opened it as everyone watched with fascination.</p>
<p>The second the seal broke the thing popped open and started spewing little fireworks and Harry could make out fancy cursive writing sprawled across the paper.</p>
<p>—————————--------------</p>
<p>Draco watched from across the hall as Harry received yet another love letter. He didn't know why but it pissed him off, and when it started spewing fireworks and Harry's face turned pink he grit his teeth and stabbed his sausage with a bit more force than needed. Pansy looked over at him.</p>
<p>"You're staring again."</p>
<p>"Gee thanks for pointing that out."</p>
<p>"You're jealous."</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"You are. Why not just ask him out?"</p>
<p>"I don't like him, Pansy," Draco growled back and shot her a glare.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say Draco," Pansy said and turned back to her food, Draco hated the knowing tone to her voice and the sympathy in her eyes. He did not like Potter. Not one bit, those girls just annoyed him because they only liked him for his fame and nothing else, it just pissed him off.</p>
<p>——————————————-</p>
<p>"Alright, well we better get going for class," Dean said, standing up and helping Seamus up as well.</p>
<p>"We should be getting going too," Hermione said as everyone else seemed to agree and get up as well.</p>
<p>When they reached the Great Hall doors Harry made a split second decision and told Ron and Hermione to go on without him as he hurried to catch up to Dean and Seamus.</p>
<p>"Dean, Seamus!" Harry shouted getting their attention as he jogged to catch up.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry, what's up?" Dean asked as when Harry caught up.</p>
<p>"I meant to apologize for how I acted in the Great Hall, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just surprised."</p>
<p>"Oh! No worries, thanks for the apology," Seamus said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Actually," Harry sputtered out as they turned to head out again, "I meant to ask you something."</p>
<p>"Shoot," Dean said stopping and turning back to him.</p>
<p>"I uh- how did you know? That you liked guys, I mean."</p>
<p>"If you're trying to make fun of us-" Seamus started to look slightly angry and Harry panicked.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't mean to be rude. I just- IthinkImightbegay," Harry scrambled to get the words out and they all jumbled together.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Seamus raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"I think I might like guys. I mean I don't think I really liked Ginny like you know and that got me thinking and I'm not sure if I ever really liked girls. So I was thinking about that over the summer and I started realizing that I paid much more attention to guys than I ever did to girls and-"</p>
<p>"Harry your rambling," Dean said with a laugh and a nervous smile spread across Harry's face, "But about when we knew we were gay, it started like how you described: I realized that I was looking at guys as well as girls and it just came down to experimentation.</p>
<p>"Experimentation?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I tried dating girls and boys and I realized I liked both," Dean replied.</p>
<p>"I just suggest trying dating a guy," Seamus said, "Or try being with a guy, if you know what I mean." Seamus wiggled his eyebrows and Harry went red.</p>
<p>Dean then cast a quick tempus, "Oh crap! We're going to be late if we don't get going soon! Sorry Harry, we'll talk later if you have anymore questions!"</p>
<p>"Alright thanks guys!" Harry said as they turned to jog to their first period.</p>
<p>----------------------------------</p>
<p>Harry's first class was History of Magic with Ron and Hermione and the latter seemed to be the only person taking it seriously. It was an eighth year class which meant that they had it with every eighth year who took the class, which also meant that Draco was seated one row up and to the left of Harry. This also meant that he was having a hard time focusing even though Draco seemed to be pointedly ignoring him. Draco had been pretending he didn't exist for the last couple days except for when they had their punishments, which were always in complete silence.</p>
<p>Harry's mind was also a complete whirlwind of what Dean and Seamus had told him earlier. Experiment? How on earth was he supposed to do that? He knew no one else who was gay- at least no one that was single.</p>
<p>"Ugh," Harry groaned softly and dropped his head into his arms. Hermione gave him a curious glance but continued to take notes, Ron however was grateful for the distraction.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You don't look very fine."</p>
<p>"Gee thanks Ron."</p>
<p>"Oi, I'm trying to be concerned."</p>
<p>"No you're not, you just don't want to listen to the lesson," Harry laughed slightly.</p>
<p>"Well that too."</p>
<p>------------------------------------</p>
<p>Draco could feel eyes on the back of his head the entire lesson, but was refusing to turn around. After the embarrassing experience of waking up next to Potter, of all people, and no less wake up cuddling him, he didn't want to go near him. If Pansy found out he'd never hear the end of it.</p>
<p>Draco could hear Harry laughing at something the Weasel must have said and couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. Harry had only laughed like that twice for him: when they had the pillow fight and during that blasted game of Questions (or whatever the hell Potter called that game).</p>
<p>He pointedly focused all his attention on the lesson and began furiously writing notes, earning a questioning look from Pansy that he chose to ignore as well.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Okay!" Hermione said as she dropped a notebook onto the dinner table, startling Harry and Ron who were arguing over the new Quidditch season lineup and who they thought would win. "I have written out a list of everyone who tried out for the eighth-year team and what position they tried out for." Hermione opened up the notebook and Ron and Harry leaned over to read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry Potter — seeker</p>
<p>Ron Weasley — keeper</p>
<p>Pansy Parkinson — beater, Keeper</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy — seeker, chaser</p>
<p>Gregory Goyle — beater</p>
<p>Lavender Brown — chaser, keeper</p>
<p>Dean Thomas — chaser</p>
<p>Zacharias Smith — chaser</p>
<p>Ernie Macmillan — beater</p>
<p>Seamus Finnigan — chaser</p>
<p>Romilda Vane — seeker</p>
<p>Millicent Bulstrode — beater</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well obviously Harry is seeker, and I'm keeper," Ron said after reading the list over.</p>
<p>"You can't just nominate yourself, that's an abuse of power," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron.</p>
<p>"Well as captain, I say Ron's keeper," Harry said clapping Ron on the back and smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Thanks mate."</p>
<p>"You two are unbelievable," Hermione sighed then turned back to the list and circled their names. "Okay, well since we have the keeper and seeker we still need the rest of the team. Pansy, Goyle, Ernie Macmillan, and Bulstrode all tried out for beater, who do you guys want?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, they're all terrible options," Ron complained.</p>
<p>"You can't only pick Gryffindors for the team you know."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Hermione sent him a you know why look and the conversation was over.</p>
<p>"Well I vote Bulstrode out, she couldn't hit a bludger to save her life and I'm pretty sure she was just out there for a laugh," Harry said.</p>
<p>"In that case, Macmillan's out too, he couldn't even manage to stay on his broom the entire tryout," Ron replied.</p>
<p>"Alright, then Pansy and Goyle are the new beaters. Goyle has experience too which will help."</p>
<p>"Great," said Hermione as she circled their names, "for chasers you have Malfoy, Lavender, Dean, Zacharias Smith, and Seamus."</p>
<p>"Dean, Seamus, and Smith; Done." Ron said, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"I agree with Dean and Smith, but I'm pretty sure Seamus just came to have something to do. I mean, pretty much every eighth year was out there," Harry said, leaning forward to circle Dean and Zacharias' names.</p>
<p>"Then who do you think? It's either Malfoy or Lavender mate, and Lavender couldn't focus long enough to actually play."</p>
<p>"I think Malfoy," Harry said, leaning over to circle his name on the paper.</p>
<p>"Have you lost it? Malfoy? Really?"</p>
<p>"No, he has experience and he may be annoying, but he is a good player."</p>
<p>While Ron looked at him shocked, Draco came up behind Harry and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Draco hated himself for getting up in the middle of the great hall at the end of dinner to walk over to Potter of all people, especially with all the stares he was earning. He didn't know why but he felt the distinct need to show the entire great hall that he had some kind of claim over Harry. He would adamantly deny that his sudden show of possessiveness had anything to do with the recent inflow of constant confessions to The Boy Who Lived though. The love letters, although annoying beyond belief, had nothing to do with it at all. Nothing. And the night they spent together two days ago also meant nothing, of course.</p>
<p>Harry gathered his things up and bade farewell to them, before Ron even recovered, and followed Draco out of the Great Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Breaking Point: Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I never see you guys anymore!" Pansy complained as she flopped onto Blaise's bed. "You're always off making out with Potter," she said gesturing to Draco.</p>
<p>"I'm not off making out with him! We're being punished!" Draco protested indignantly from where he was sitting in Blaise's desk chair.</p>
<p>Pansy simply ignored him and continued, "And you're always off on dates with your new boyfriend!" Pansy shot Blaise a look over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"You know that Neville's just helping me with Herbology!" Blaise shouted back, suddenly very embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Ohh~ So this mysterious boyfriend has a name now?" Pansy smirked at him as Blaise buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Plus it's been more than just homework help. You're even helping him out with that little project of his."</p>
<p>"I just thought he could use the help," Blaise said suddenly defensive.</p>
<p>"Oh, we all know that you like him Blaise, don't act like you're just going for help," Draco said a smirk spreading over his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're one to talk, Draco. At least the rest of us have admitted we're gay and you're still just sitting there pretending to be straight," Pansy replied.</p>
<p>"That's because I am straight."</p>
<p>"Honey you're very far from straight," Pansy rolled her eyes, "But that isn't the problem here! I never see you guys and you both have boyfriends! I don't have anyone!" Pansy groaned falling back on the bed dramatically and Blaise rolled his eyes at her.</p>
<p>"Oh stop being dramatic, none of us are dating anyone. I don't like Neville like that and Draco's too chicken to tell Potter he likes him."</p>
<p>"I just said I don't like him!" Darco shouted glaring at Blaise.</p>
<p>"You guys got to help me find a girlfriend!" Pansy said over Draco's complaining.</p>
<p>"The player Pansy actually wants a steady relationship?!" Blaise said in mock surprise.</p>
<p>Pansy swatted at his leg playfully, "I'm not a player. Just because girls actually like me doesn't make me a player."</p>
<p>"Ouch, that stings. Especially as I don't like them either," Blaise grabbed at his chest and pansy whacked him in the back of the head, "Hey!"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean! I just think it'd be nice to actually find someone for our final year here don't you think? I know we all joke but I really think we should try and just have a normal year. And if you like Potter there's really nothing wrong with that Draco," Draco groaned and threw his head back, "And you Blaise, you should just admit it if you like him. In my opinion I think he'd say yes and if he doesn't like guys we both know he's too nice to be mean to you about it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Do you really think I should tell him?" Blaise said, turning his head away from Pansy's surprised expression.</p>
<p>"So you admit it! You do like him! I was right!" Pansy shouted.</p>
<p>"Shhh! Keep it down! Someone's going to hear," Blaise shot a nervous look at the door and they all turned to look for a moment.</p>
<p>"Nobody's going to hear us," Pansy laughed, "Anyway, we need a plan! Let me get the notebook!" Pansy jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Blaise and Draco to laugh.</p>
<p>The notebook was a garish sparkly pink book that Pansy had showed up to school with after summer break in second year, and proclaimed it would be for any plans they made. Pansy always brought it to school every year even though it remained mostly empty..</p>
<p>Pansy returned with the pink notebook and resumed her position on the bed and opened it up scribbling in neat cursive 'Plan Blaise x Neville'.</p>
<p>"Can we not right it so blatantly across the top? Someone might find this journal," Blaise groaned.</p>
<p>"Who is going to read it? It stays in my room and Hermione isn't one to go around snooping in my stuff. She respects my privacy, unlike you too."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk, there is no privacy with you either," Draco pointed out, shuddering at the memory of all the times she had no respect for personal space, like she walked in on him in the bathroom during an awkward time or the time she found his journal (which she read at full volume to their friends and laughed at for an hour).</p>
<p>"I give you plenty of privacy." Draco and Blaise shared a look.</p>
<p>"There is no such thing as privacy between us," Blaise laughed and leaned back, "Anyway, about this plan."</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes," Pansy said turning back to the notebook and proceeding to narrate, "Step one: compliment him."</p>
<p>"What are we? First years?" Blaise said.</p>
<p>"Shut up. Step two: flirt with him."</p>
<p>"You know he can't flirt," Draco snickered.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Both of you shut up or we're doing yours next, Draco." Draco gulped and shut his mouth. "Step three: ask to hang out with him outside of the project."</p>
<p>"Oh no no no, I cannot do that," Blaise said, looking at the list slightly panicked.</p>
<p>"Yes you can. We'll help," Pansy said.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what I'd ask to do with him!"</p>
<p>"Again, we'll help. Okay, step four-" Pansy started to say but before she could the door opened and Pansy slammed the book shut.</p>
<p>"Uh- I was looking for Malfoy," Harry said from the door looking equal parts nervous and suspicious, he hadn't missed them slamming the notebook shut.</p>
<p>"Well here he is," Pansy said, way too happy for Draco's taste, "Go on draco." Pansy smirked at Draco and he shot a glare at her in return and followed Harry out of the room.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs to their dorm room.</p>
<p>"None of your business," Draco responded a bit harshly which just made Harry slightly mad.</p>
<p>"You all looked awfully suspicious," Harry pushed, if only to piss Draco off.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said as they reached the door and he pushed it open.</p>
<p>"You do too, what are you up to now?"</p>
<p>"We're not up to anything. Just leave it be, you always just stick your nose in my business and it's getting on my nerves."</p>
<p>"Well then don't do things that prompt me to worry!"</p>
<p>Draco paused for a second as for a moment two different interpretations of that went through his head: Harry was worried for him or Harry was worried he was going to do something evil again. He chose to interpret it as the latter as it gave him a reason to argue; they had been too friendly lately and he needed to return it to normal.</p>
<p>"You always just immediately assume that I'm up to something!" Draco shouted, temper rising.</p>
<p>"Well you are always up to something!"</p>
<p>"I am not always up to something! Maybe I just want some sort of privacy from you for once! You've been stalking me since first year!"</p>
<p>For some reason Harry felt suddenly very defensive and angry, he hated the way Draco could always get a rise out of him. "I have not been stalking you! I was only trying to make sure that you and your band of Death Eaters didn't burn the whole school down!" Harry knew he went too far as Draco recoiled.</p>
<p>Draco had been trying to shed the title of Death Eater but knew it would always haunt him and for Harry to bring it up, it seemed like a smack in the face. The only one who stood up for him and his family against the wizengamot, calling him a Death Eater was too much and he immediately raised his wand.</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Hermione heard the moment the shouting started, along with everyone else in the eighth-year common room. She knew from experience that when they started yelling, it never ended well.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get McGonagall," Hermione said to Ron as she rushed out of the common room.</p>
<p>She found her walking down the hall almost immediately and quickly told her what was going on and in seconds they were up in Draco and Harry's dorm room.</p>
<p>Draco had Harry pinned on the floor and was about to land another punch when the door flew open and they froze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Part Planning: Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Harry found themselves seated in front of McGonagall's desk in a matter of minutes. McGonagall gave them both a disappointed look as they stared at their shoes.</p>
<p>"I cannot believe that you two couldn't even make it to two weeks!"</p>
<p>"Well if he didn't always start-" Harry began and McGonagall sent him a look that made him snap his mouth shut.</p>
<p>"I do not care who started what. Do you understand me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, headmaster," they both said in unison.</p>
<p>"Great. Then on that note, I'm making changes to the punishment." Both Harry and Draco suddenly felt very hopeful. Maybe she'll let us stop hanging out. "From now on, you're not allowed to complete your punishment up in your room. Since you two can't control yourselves in private, I need others to keep an eye on you." Both boys groaned.</p>
<p>How could it possibly get any worse, Harry thought. Now, not only did Harry have to hang out with Draco, he also had to hang out with him in public.</p>
<p>"If I have to have this conversation again, I will have no choice but to take more extreme measures," McGonagall paused to let it sink in, "You two may go, I don't expect you to finish your punishment today, you both clearly need a break. But, I do expect you to do so in public tomorrow."</p>
<p>With that both boys got up and left, eager to get out of her office.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------</p>
<p>The second they got back to the common room they immediately split up, and Harry walked over To Ron and Hermione who were talking quietly in the corner with Dean and Seamus.</p>
<p>Hermione noticed him walking over and stood up, rushing over to him, " you need to stop fighting with him! Look at your face, you-!"</p>
<p>"I know Hermione," Harry said tiredly and plopped down onto one chairs in the corner next to Seamus, "He's just always in the mood to fight!"</p>
<p>"You can't just blame it on him, I know you were both involved," Hermione said as she came to sit down again.</p>
<p>"I'm with Harry on this one Hermione," Ron piped up, "Malfoy always starts everything." Hermione glared at him, which promptly shut him up.</p>
<p>"Well me telling you to stop fighting won't change anything," Hermione sighed. "While you were in McGonagall's office we were discussing starting a weekly party of sorts."</p>
<p>"A weekly party?" Harry asked, sitting forward to lean his elbows on the table.</p>
<p>"Yeah, like any eighth year that wants can join in, we all play games and stuff," Seamus said.</p>
<p>"It'd be a perfect way to promote inter-house unity!" Hermione said, growing excited.</p>
<p>"Or a perfect way to get drunk and play party games," said Dean smile over at Seamus who sent him a conspiratorial smile back.</p>
<p>"I already said no alcohol."</p>
<p>"Aww, come on Hermione, that's what makes it fun," Ron said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, party games are no fun sober," Seamus said laughing.</p>
<p>"I'm saying no alcohol, if you bring it and get caught, it's on you."</p>
<p>"Yes! Hermione you're great!" Ron said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him and placing a kiss on her cheek. Harry watched Hermione try and hide a slight smile, they really are great for each other.</p>
<p>"We'll bring the alcohol!" Seamus proclaimed, grabbing Dean's hand. Hermione shook her head laughing slightly and giving up.</p>
<p>"Ron and I can get food from the kitchen, and you could let everyone know, Hermione. You actually talk to everyone," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Alright, I can do that."</p>
<p>"How about we do it this coming Friday? Dean said, "We should be able to get everything ready by that time and it'll be nice to conclude the school week with."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and everyone will be over their hangovers by Monday," Seamus said snickering.</p>
<p>Hermione ignored Seamus' comment, "Yeah, okay, I'll make sure to let everyone know."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Come on Draco," Pansy complained as Draco worked on his homework in the common room next to Harry. It was the first day they had to do their punishment in front of others and Draco was in a sour mood, he didn't like all the looks they were drawing. Draco decided to keep ignoring Pansy as he had been for the past ten minutes.</p>
<p>"Dracoooo," Pansy laid across Draco's homework, forcing him to look up</p>
<p>"You are the most annoying person I know," Draco grumbled. Harry snickered and Draco glared at Harry. Harry quickly shot his head back down to his work and pretended he hadn't just been listening to their conversation.</p>
<p>"That's my job as your best friend. It's also my job to get you to do fun things, and that is why you should come to the party."</p>
<p>"I already told you, I don't want to go."</p>
<p>"Come on Draco, most everyone is going to be there."</p>
<p>"I don't care who is going to be there."</p>
<p>"But think about it Draco, Potter will be there too. Won't you Potter?"</p>
<p>"Erm- yes?" Harry replied looking slightly confused.</p>
<p>"What are you getting at Pansy?" Draco said, shooting her a warning look. He really hoped she wouldn't start talking about her weird proclamation of him liking Harry in front of him.</p>
<p>"You have to hang out with each other for at least an hour a day on weekdays right? Well if you come to the party, then that'd count as hanging out right? As far as I know, McGonagall didn't really give you any rules on that." Draco and Harry both stared at her for a moment, neither of them had thought about that. "Plus, of course, there's also the reason I'm going: there's going to be alcohol."</p>
<p>Draco burst out laughing and Harry immediately snapped his head over to Draco. He rarely got to hear him laugh, but when he did, Harry loved the sound of it. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco as he laughed and it didn't go unnoticed as she smirked.</p>
<p>"Of course you're going for the alcohol, though I didn't even think about that being a way to complete our punishment," Draco said when he stopped laughing, and Harry forced himself to look away, face turning red.</p>
<p>"Well what would be the point of a party without alcohol. Anyway, will you come?"</p>
<p>"I'll think about it."</p>
<p>"You should go," Harry said before he could stop himself, and blushed further when they both turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"Why do you want me to go?"</p>
<p>"Well," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, "it'd be a good way to complete our punishment?"</p>
<p>"Was that a question or an answer?"</p>
<p>"Answer."</p>
<p>Draco stared at him for a moment and then sighed, "Fine, I'll come. But if I don't like it, I'm never going again."</p>
<p>"Alright, works for me," Harry said with a smile, that Draco returned with one of his own. They stared at each other for a moment until Pansy cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Alright, well I'm leaving. Good luck with your homework."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The First Party: Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had finally come for the party and almost all the eighth-years were gathered in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Okay, what are we playing first?" Pansy said, reaching forward and grabbing a bottle of firewhisky from the center. Dean and Seamus showed up with an armful each of alcohol at which Hermione sighed and told them to set it down in the middle of their circle along with the food Harry and Ron picked up.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other as no one gave any suggestions. "Fine, looks like I have to do everything," Pansy sighed dramatically, "How about that muggle game: Truth or Dare or Drink?" Most everyone just stared at her again: almost no one had heard of the game before except those with muggle parents.</p>
<p>"Great idea, Pansy," Hermione said, "I'll explain how you play it for everyone. One person spins a bottle and the person it lands on has to do a truth or dare - they get to choose which - and the person who spun gives them their truth or dare. If the person doesn't want to answer or do the dare, they have to take a shot of firewhisky," Hermione shot a look at Seamus who looked too smug for her taste, "Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded in the affirmative.</p>
<p>"Thanks, now all we need is the bottle," Pansy said and then took notice of the bottle still in her hand, "Let's all finish this one off, games are always more fun when you're not completely sober." Pansy took a gulp of the liquid and passed it to Seamus who was seated to her left. Seamus gave her an approving look and took a gulp of the burning liquid and passed it to Dean.</p>
<p>When the bottle was finally handed back to Pansy from Blaise it was placed in the centre and Pansy volunteered to spin first. The bottle spun around a few times before slowing to a stop before Neville and Neville audibly gulped when he saw the look she was giving him.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare, Longbottom," Pansy said as a wide smirk spread across her face and Blaise shot her a very worried look.</p>
<p>"Truth," Neville said and hoped it was the right decision. It evidently wasn't as her smirk spread wider if that was even possible.</p>
<p>"Do you have a crush on someone in the circle?" Neville felt the back of his neck heat up. He knew how playing games like this worked at Hogwarts: it would be impossible to lie, he only had a few moments to take a shot if he didn't want to answer before his answer would burst from his mouth without any control over it.</p>
<p>"Yes," Neville mumbled, deciding to just answer. What harm could that do? It's not like she could know who it was from that. Granted there weren't that many people in the circle, but still enough to not immediately guess it.</p>
<p>Blaise turned a bit pink from the admission and avoided eye contact with Neville as he resoutly stared at the ground in front of him.</p>
<p>Neville picked the bottle up to give it a spin, it landed on Hermione.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>Neville thought about it for a moment and then an idea popped into his head. "When did you start liking Ron?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled a bit at that, but was not nearly as embarrassed by the question as Neville had been by his, and confidently answered, "about third year."</p>
<p>"Really? Awww," Ron said leaning a bit into her and kissing her cheek, "wish I made a move sooner." Hermione smiled and entwined her fingers with his.</p>
<p>"So do I, you were incredibly dense," Hermione laughed and spun the bottle with her free hand and it landed on Lavender. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare," Lavender said confidently and Hermione grin spread across her face, getting into the game.</p>
<p>"I dare you to take the pitcher of water over there and dump in over your head, the whole thing," Hermione quickly cast a spell to protect the carpet from the water that was soon to come. She only felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of the dare, it felt a bit like a way to get back at her for dating Ron and acting like a git about it to her. Lavender looked at Hermione a bit dumbfounded for a moment and then quickly walked over to get the pitcher off the table, wanting to get the dare over quickly.</p>
<p>Lavender turned the pitcher over her head and the circle of eighth years watched as it soaked her and evaporated before it hit the ground. Pansy snickered as Lavender's makeup ran down her face and she replaced the pitcher onto the counter. Lavender walked dejectedly back to her spot in the circle and sat down, still dripping wet. Everyone quietly snickered as they watched her.</p>
<p>The game carried on for a bit, everyone drinking a bit and starting to get a little tipsy. Even Hermione gave in and was sharing a bottle of firewhiskey between her and Ron. It was Pansy's turn and the bottle rolled to a stop in front of Harry, who was feeling a bit more than tipsy.</p>
<p>"Dare," Harry said, giggling a bit.</p>
<p>"I dare you to-" Pansy slurred her words a bit, she had by far drunk the most. She looked around at the group looking as if she was contemplating something, and then her eyes landed on Draco who didn't seem to be paying much attention. "To snog draco. And I don't mean any of that little kid shit where you just sit there with your lips touching. You gotta actually kiss him."</p>
<p>Draco, who was a bit more sober than both Pansy and Harry, had turned to look at her when his name was mentioned and now a look of pure shock was on his face. "You can't involve me in his dare, it's not fair."</p>
<p>"Yes I can and I just did. There's no rule against it, now both of you start snogging."</p>
<p>"You can't force me to too!" Draco looked over to Harry, his eyes silently pleading for him to take a drink instead, but Harry didn't seem to be about to give a complaint. Harry hadn't drunk anything to skip out a dare or truth the whole game and instead had just started drinking anyway. Draco cursed his gryffindorness.</p>
<p>Ron, however, looked absolutely horrified. "That's so wrong Pansy, Harry you don't have to do it."</p>
<p>"For once I agree with Weasley," Draco said, his lips turning up. "Pansy, you can't be serious."</p>
<p>"I am, now do the dare."</p>
<p>"Come on Malfoy, let's just get the dare done with," Harry said, getting up and walking over to Draco who started to back up. Part of Harry's brain was telling him that he should be reacting like Ron was to the dare and be refusing to do it as Draco was, but a much larger part of his brain wanted to do it so so bad. He was dying to know what it felt like to kiss Draco and he had no idea when he was going to get another chance like this; he felt a bit embarrassed over how bad he suddenly wanted to kiss him but told himself that he could always blame it on alcohol the next morning.</p>
<p>"You- you can't be serious about this Potter!" Draco's face was getting redder as Harry sat down in front of him, and he just hoped everyone would attribute it to the alcohol in his system.</p>
<p>"Come on Draco, it's just a dare," Blaise laughed, finally joining in.</p>
<p>"Yeah you gotta do it or we'll all just come up with something worse for you!" Seamus cackled and Dean swung placed his arm around Seamus' waist and kept him from tipping over. Seamus was only slightly less drunk than Pansy. Ron looked around at the group slightly horrified.</p>
<p>Draco let out a long sigh, knowing he lost, and scooted closer to Harry who reached his hand up and placed it on Draco's neck. And then Draco felt lips on his and he shut his eyes tightly. I am kissing Harry Potter, actually kissing him, Draco thought and his stomach did a flip at the thought. Their lips were pressed together awkwardly, the exact thing Pansy said not to do.</p>
<p>"What did I say about not doing little kid pecks," Pansy's voice travelled to them.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly tilted his head and then moved his lips against Draco's. Draco's head was spinning oh merlin, he thought. Harry's lips were softer than he thought and he suddenly felt himself melting into Harry as they kissed.</p>
<p>Harry decided, in this moment, that this was the best kiss he'd ever had and would happily die kissing Draco Malfoy. Then his stomach twisted at the realization of what liking this kiss meant and he suddenly sobered up as he pushed back from Draco who kept his eyes closed for a moment not wanting it to be over.</p>
<p>That had to have been one of the best things that had ever happened to him Draco decided and felt strangely empty as Harry pulled away.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell," Ron groaned as Harry and Draco returned to their seats, "My eyessss."</p>
<p>"Oh stuff it Weasley," Pansy laughed, and like that the moment was over, the tension could be cut with a knife.</p>
<p>Harry picked up the bottle hesitantly and it landed on Draco.</p>
<p>"Truth or Dare?" Harry said, not meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Pansy cut in before Harry could answer. It was against the rules, but Draco could feel the tug of an answer at the back of his throat as whatever magic that bound players to tell the truth while playing games counted that as a question.</p>
<p>Draco took a shot.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>Draco picked up the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle spun and everyone watched as it slowed to a stop, pointing at Blaise who was seated next to Draco.</p>
<p>Blaise gulped, he knew whatever he chose it would be bad, especially after the dare Harry had to do. "Dare," Blasie said, resigned to having to do the dare.</p>
<p>"I dare you to..." Draco looked around the circle, "kiss Longbottom."</p>
<p>Blaise sputtered as Neville blushed and looked down at his feet.</p>
<p>"Stop making people kiss people they don't want to!" Ron shouted and glared over at Pansy and Blaise.</p>
<p>"Pipe down Weasley," Pansy replied coolly, "that's part of the game. If it was that big of a deal, then they can just take a shot." Ron glared at her.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's that bad at all," Lavender said. She seemed to be enjoying watching people kiss.</p>
<p>"Exactly, it's part of the game," Seamus added, the shit-eating grin that had crossed his face when Harry was dared to kiss Draco still there.</p>
<p>"I won't kiss him if he doesn't want me to," Blaise announced, getting ready to pick up the bottle of firewhiskey if Neville said no.</p>
<p>"I don't mind, it's just a dare," Neville all but whispered and Blaise had to fight not to smile.</p>
<p>Blaise felt giddy and nervous as he stood up to walk over to Neville. Neville looked up at Blaise as he sat down on his knees in front of him.</p>
<p>"Uh- I've never kissed anyone before," Neville muttered, looking very shy as Blaise looked at him. Blaise was well known as being a bit of a player around school. He'd come out as gay in his third year and from then on had rarely not been in a relationship. Knowing this, Neville really didn't want to screw up and completely embarrass himself.</p>
<p>"That's fine, I don't mind," Blaise replied and then pressed his lips to Neville's before he could chicken out.</p>
<p>Neville quickly shut his eyes as Blasie kissed him, he knew he wasn't supposed to have his eyes open as he kissed at least. The kiss was quick and over a bit faster than both of them wanted. When it was over, Blaise rushed back to his place in the circle, both his and Neville's faces' coloring fast.</p>
<p>Blaise cleared his throat, trying to break some of the tension in the air and gain his composure. He quickly picked up the bottle and gave it a spin.</p>
<p>From there on the game slowly became a bunch of kissing dares and more nosy truths: Dean and Seamus kissed, Pansy kissed Lavender, and Milicent was dared to sit on Goyle's lap for a few rounds.</p>
<p>"I'm exhausted," Hermione said, yawning and stretching her arms above her head.</p>
<p>"Well it is past two in the morning," Ron said. Dean and Seamus had fallen asleep together on the couch, Romilda Vane and Milicent had gone to bed an hour ago, Pansy and Blasie were beyond drunk and were starting to get a bit hysterical, and Harry was becoming sleepy with the amount of alcohol he had consumed.</p>
<p>"We should probably all head to bed," Neville added, he started to stand up and grab some of the empty bottles and put them in the bag Seamus and Dean brought them in. "I'll bring these to Seamus' room so he can get rid of them without Headmaster McGonagall finding them or another professor." Neville headed up to the dorms.</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's all go to bed. Come on Harry," Hermione said, helping Harry up and giving him over to Ron to help him to bed.</p>
<p>"G'night 'Mione," Ron said, placing a kiss on her cheek and leading Harry off to bed.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>When Draco got into his room it wasn't long after Harry had gone to bed, but Draco could tell he was already asleep by the soft snores he could hear coming from Harry' bed. Draco caught himself smiling and hurried to take a shower.</p>
<p>When Draco finally got in bed he found he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking back to the kiss he shared with Harry. Draco reached his hand up to his mouth and ran his fingers over his lips. He could still feel Harry's lips pressed against his and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Draco's eyes wandered over to where Harry was sleeping spread out on his back, his mouth open. Oh how soft Harry's lips were and the taste of alcohol on his breath, it was intoxicating and he had the urge to go over and wake him up if only to feel Harry's lips on his again.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head and turned over, facing his back to Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Awkwardness Ensues: Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came too fast and with it brought headaches to all who attended the party the night before. Pansy gave her special concoction that got rid of hangovers to Draco, Blaise, and Hermione. Dean and Seamus seemed to have something that got rid of hangovers too as neither seemed to be affected by the copious amounts of alcohol they drank the night before.</p>
<p>Harry woke up with a groan and a splitting headache. The sunlight coming in through the windows seemed very bright to his eyes and he fell back into his pillow with another groan. Suddenly he felt another presence and he turned his head and squinted up at the boy who was now standing beside his bed holding out a small vial.</p>
<p>"For the hangover," Draco said, handing it gently to Harry. Harry sat up and gratefully took the vial and downed it in one gulp, the headache ended almost immediately. "Got Pansy to give me two."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Harry gave Draco a shy smile that made Draco's stomach flip and his mouth go dry. Draco managed a nod and took the vial back, crossing the room back to his bedside table and placing the vial on it. The air was thick with awkward tension and Draco took his time putting the vial away as Harry stared at his back.</p>
<p>Draco finally cleared his throat, "We can both eat lunch and then we can fulfil our punishment for the day, after."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"Be back by two," Draco said, and with that he swept out of the room carefully, avoiding Harry's eyes.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Harry slowly made it down to the great hall after showering. A few eighth years were nursing hangovers around the great hall and McGonagall looked mildly angry at the staff table.</p>
<p>"There you are!" Hermione jumped up from the table, Ron groaned at her voice as it sent another round of pain rocking through his skull.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry responded, sitting down next to Luna, who was sitting next to Ginny again, ensuring himself a good view of Draco. That is, if he didn't have his back to Harry. Draco was resountly sitting with his back to Harry, trying to ignore him, this bothered Harry more than he cared to admit.</p>
<p>"It's alright, we figured you'd want to sleep with all the alcohol. We figured you'd be hungover though..." Hermione took him in.</p>
<p>"Thought you'd be more hungover too," Harry smiled.</p>
<p>"Pansy gave me some hangover potion."</p>
<p>"And didn't think to give you some for me too," Ron groaned into his arms.</p>
<p>"Maybe she would've given you some if you weren't so mean to her."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'd be nicer to her if she had given me a hangover potion," Ron responded and Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Deciding to not respond to Ron she turned back to Harry. "So who gave you a hangover potion?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy," Harry responded, poking his food, slightly angry at Draco for ignoring him.</p>
<p>"Oh he's nice like that," Luna responded, "he helped me when I was at his manor last year."</p>
<p>They all turned to look at Luna, they'd never known that. She never really talked about the war or being at the Manor, hell no one really talked about the war.</p>
<p>"He did?" Harry finally asked.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, he brought me food when he could. He didn't do much else, but I know that he couldn't afford to do much else in his position," Luna said, smiling down at her food. Ginny took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. There was something final about what she said and everyone let the subject drop.</p>
<p>"We were thinking we should all have another party this Friday after classes. You two should come too," Dean said, gesturing to Luna and Ginny.</p>
<p>"If they're coming, no alcohol. They're underage," Hermione said, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Oh come on 'Mione, it's fine, trust me," Ron said, squinting up at her, "Though we should stock up on hangover potion before the next one."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we'll bring some next time," Dean said, wrapping his arm around Seamus' lower back.</p>
<p>"Thank God," Ron said, rolling his head back into his arms.</p>
<p>"Is it bad?" Hermione whispered to Harry when everyone turned back to different conversations. </p>
<p>"Is what bad?" Harry asked taking a bite of the sandwich he'd been pushing around his plate.</p>
<p>"Like, is it bad between you and Malfoy? After last night I mean, you remember right? I don't think you were drunk enough at that time to forget." Harry colored as he realized what she was talking about. "I mean, he usually sits on the other side of the table and now he's sitting with his back to you."</p>
<p>"Didn't know you paid so much attention to Malfoy," Harry mumbled.</p>
<p>"I don't, but I'm worried about your punishment. You two have a habit of getting into fights with each other when you're mad."</p>
<p>"We're not mad at each other," Harry said, looking down at his plate, "just awkward."</p>
<p>Hermione simply nodded.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>Harry arrived back to the dorm room a few minutes before two to find Draco already there, sitting up in his bed.</p>
<p>"Let's just do homework in the common room," Draco said upon noticing Harry. Draco rounded up his books from his bed and walked out of the dorm without a second glance towards Harry.</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh, grabbing his book bag and heading after him. When he made it down the stairs and set his stuff down at the table, taking the seat across from Draco, Draco didn't even look at him and Harry felt a twinge of sadness.</p>
<p>The two hours passed extremely slowly and Harry spent most of his sneaking glances over his book at Draco.</p>
<p>Harry was watching Draco now, the way his eyebrows knit together when he concentrated. He watched him move his hand to the corner of the page when he was about to finish and place his index finger below the page before turning it. Draco also placed his head in his hand and running his fingers through his hair when he worked on a question, he'd probably regret it later when his hair was messy though. Harry's eyes travelled from Draco's hand in his hair to his lips, he was running his lower lip through his teeth. They were soft, Harry knew. Really soft. He smelled like his body wash and citrus and he tasted like alcohol and chocolate that night. Harry wondered what he'd taste like if he hadn't been drinking.</p>
<p>Harry wanted to kiss him again. Very badly.</p>
<p>That was when he knew that he was definitely not straight and needed to talk to Ginny.</p>
<p>Harry quickly jerked his eyes back to his textbook, the last thing he wanted was to get caught staring at Draco, especially if he was caught by Draco. Harry did not want to make it any more awkward than it already was, Draco could not find out how he was feeling. So Harry would continue to only watch him silently.</p>
<p>"I think the two hours are over," Draco suddenly announced, standing up and quickly putting his books away before rushing off, leaving Harry feeling quite empty.</p>
<p>"Well that went a lot better than I was expecting it to," Hermione slid into the seat across from Harry that Draco had just exited.</p>
<p>"Mmhm," Harry responded, putting his books away.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Late night last night."</p>
<p>Hermione seemed to buy it, "Oh I know! Next time we have a party, we're ending it sooner! That was way too late and half of Sunday was wasted because no one could wake up."</p>
<p>"I thought it was fun," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"You and Ron both, well at least he thought so after he started feeling better," Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes fondly, "What am I going to do with him."</p>
<p>"You're the one that puts up with him," Harry pointed out and laughed again.</p>
<p>"You put up with him too though," Hermione said, joining Harry in laughing.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but only as a best friend, you're the one dating him."</p>
<p>"True," Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So what?" Draco sighed, placing his book down in front of Pansy in the library.</p>
<p>"How did it go?"</p>
<p>"The punishment?"</p>
<p>"Well of course! What else?"</p>
<p>"It was just punishment Pansy, we sat and did homework. What were you expecting?"</p>
<p>"Even after kissing him?" Pansy looked mildly disappointed.</p>
<p>"How would a stupid dare change how the punishment went?" Draco was trying to find his place in the textbook.</p>
<p>"How would a stupid dare change how the punishment went," Pansy mocked, "It could change everything! You should be thanking me for the chance to kiss him!"</p>
<p>"First, keep it down we're in the library and someone is bound to hear, with you talking so loudly. Second, I should be angry, not thanking you! All you did was make it awkward!" Draco hissed.</p>
<p>"No one cares enough to listen in," Pansy waved his retort off, "It's only awkward right now because he's realizing his feelings for you."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's what it means."</p>
<p>"Shush. Now all you have to do is ask him out and I'm sure he'll say yes."</p>
<p>"Why on earth would I ask him out?"</p>
<p>"Why is that even a question?"</p>
<p>"I've said it a million times: I. Don't. Like. Him."</p>
<p>"And I've said it a million time: you're in denial."</p>
<p>Draco groaned and slammed his head down on his books.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dates and Confrontation: Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Blaise and Neville had planned to meet on Sunday to work on the herbology project Neville was doing, but it was awkward to say the least.</p>
<p>"So what are we working on today?" Blaise said, staring down at his trainers.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure the potion is done, so today we just need to put it in vials and bring them to Headmaster McGonagall," Neville replied.</p>
<p>"Alright," Blaise responded and they got to work in mostly silence.</p>
<p>"Listen, I know it's kind of awkward between us now, after the whole dare and everything, but I don't want it to be," Blaise said as they were sealing the last vials of the potion, Neville turned to look at him. "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to, but if you do want it to mean something...." Blaise struggled for a moment with the words, rubbing his arm nervously, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me during the next Hogsmeade trip? If you don't want to I perfectly understand, and I don't want this to make anything awkward between us-"</p>
<p>"Blaise, you're rambling," Neville laughed, "But yes, I'd love to go with you."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes really."</p>
<p>Blaise's face lit up as he suddenly pulled Neville into a hug. "Thank God, I didn't know what I'd do if you said no. I'm so happy." Blaise pulled back and gave Neville a blinding smile.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"I asked him out," Blaise said, flopping down on Pansy's bed, a stupid smile plastered across his face. The rules that applied to their dorms last year that didn't allow them to enter the girls dorms didn't seem to be in effect this year, probably since they were all legal adults they assumed.</p>
<p>"You what?!" Pansy shrieked.</p>
<p>"Wait, for real?" Draco asked, completely shocked.</p>
<p>"Yup, we're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend."</p>
<p>"No way," Draco breathed.</p>
<p>"You totally skipped the first two steps!" Pansy said, getting out the notebook. "You went straight to step three, or I guess more like step four."</p>
<p>"What was step three and four again?" Draco asked, he was laying sideways on the bed and had his head hanging over the side, his hair hanging down.</p>
<p>"Step three was ask him to hang out outside of school and step four was to ask him out," Pansy replied, making a few marks in the notebook. "But I guess you don't need to really worry about the steps now though, he said yes." Pansy smirked and went to sit down next to Blaise on the bed.</p>
<p>"It's Draco's turn now," Blaise turned and evil smirk to Draco.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Oh come on Draco," Pansy said.</p>
<p>"No. I don't like him, quit with it."</p>
<p>"Fine, then what are you planning to do for your date, Blaise?" Pansy asked, turning to Blaise.</p>
<p>"I hadn't really thought that far, I really didn't think he'd say yes," Blaise nervously laughed.</p>
<p>"Well whatever you do, don't go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. That place is horrid," Draco said, sitting up so he could look at his friends as they talked.</p>
<p>"Oh definitely not," Blaise laughed.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>On Monday, Harry found her after classes finally ended for the day, he decided he needed to talk to her and the sooner the better.</p>
<p>"Ginny!" he called out, hurrying to catch up to the redhead who had stopped to turn around.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Harry," Ginny said giving him a smile as he finally caught up.</p>
<p>"I- I wanted to talk," Harry said, glancing around at the people who were looking at them curiously as they walked by. Ginny seemed to get the message.</p>
<p>"Come on, I know a hall that not many people walk though," Ginny said and started to lead him through the crowd and to an adjacent hall that was empty. "So what did you need to talk about?" Ginny asked when they came to a stop.</p>
<p>"I've been meaning to talk to you about-" Harry stopped as he mulled over what he was about to say next in his head, he wasn't exactly sure where to begin. Ginny seemed to get it though, thank god, Harry thought.</p>
<p>"About how we didn't get back together after the war, right?" Ginny said, feeling slightly nervous. She figured this would eventually happen, but she still hoped this talk wouldn't come.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry simply said as words failed him again, Ginny always seemed to be better with words.</p>
<p>"Harry," Ginny said softly, "Did you come here to fix things? Or to remain friends?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to say sorry," Harry said as he finally found the words, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you, I ignored you after the war, and I'm sorry about that. It was selfish."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at him, "Thanks, it means a lot. I want to say sorry too, I mean I didn't exactly help things. I didn't make any effort to try and talk either." Ginny gave a small laugh, things were starting to look like they could go back to normal.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I was the one who broke up with you in the first place, I should have been the one to say something."</p>
<p>"Harry, if you're here to ask about getting back together-" Ginny said, feeling slightly anxious.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm not. I just came to try and apologize and give an explanation," Harry said looking towards her, and suddenly growing worried about what he was planning on saying next.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to get back together with you because I was starting to realize that I might not like girls and I didn't want to lead you on." Ginny's eyebrows went up at that, that was not what she was expecting. Harry continued, "Don't get me wrong, I do care for you, but as a sister." Harry took a breath, he hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him.</p>
<p>Ginny simply smiled and hugged Harry, "Thanks, I care for you too, as a brother of course. And I guess since we're sharing shocking news," Ginny paused for a second to take a breath, "I'm dating Luna right now."</p>
<p>Harry broke away surprised, "Wait really?"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed, "Yeah, for a couple months now."</p>
<p>"So that's why she was over quite a bit in the summer!" Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"Nobody knows yet though, you're the first person I've told, so please don't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Harry said, pretending to zip up his mouth.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Ginny smiled</p>
<p>"So we're okay?"</p>
<p>"We're okay," Ginny said with a smile as they started to walk to the great hall for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unlikely Friends: Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four days since the kiss and things were still awkward between Harry and Draco. Harry hates how Draco ignored him constantly, and how awkward each one of their punishments were. Every time he thought about how far he'd gotten in terms of becoming friends with Draco and compared it to how messed up it all was now, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>On the other hand, he and Ginny were back to being friends. Harry was sort of surprised to find out Ginny and Luna were dating at first, but now that he knew, he thought it quite obvious. He, Luna, and Ginny has taken to hanging out more often too, Luna had told him she was panromantic and asexual (he had to ask what that meant) while Ginny came out as bisexual to him. Harry found he rather liked hanging out with them together, but sometimes he felt a bit like an awkward third wheel.</p>
<p>He wished he was hanging out with them now as he looked up from his textbook to observe the way Draco's hair fell across his face as he had taken to doing lately. He had decided in the last few days that Draco was one of the best looking boys in the whole school, and that he definitely had a massive crush on him.</p>
<p>Draco let out a sigh as he turned the page of his own textbook and jotted down a couple notes Harry's stomach flipped a bit and had trouble trying to focus back on his work.</p>
<p>The hour passed very slowly for Draco, he could feel Harry's eyes on him and he tried to keep his face neutral. He felt horribly embarrassed about what happened at the party, and knew that given the chance, there was no way Harry would ever let him forget it. So, he ignored him.</p>
<p>He had found that ignoring him didn't work very well through and could always feel Harry's eyes trained on him: in the hall, at meals, in class, in their own room even. Draco was slowly going mad. He was just waiting for Harry to strike and tell everyone about how much he seemed to enjoy the kiss (even though he didn't, he told himself), or even for Ron to tell everyone. God knows, Ron hates him. Draco had enough trouble already with being an ex-death eater and all, he didn't want to imagine what it'd be like if it got around that he was supposedly gay (even if it wasn't true, he reminded himself). If that got back to his parents, well, he had no idea what'd they'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty. Harry had managed to save him and his mother from Azkaban, and the wizengamot had miraculously let his father stay out of Azkaban under house arrest, which meant that his dad would definitely find out if it became common knowledge.</p>
<p>Draco glanced over at Harry, he was a lot better at sneaking glances than he was and hadn't been caught yet. What would my mom say about this if she knew, Draco thought to himself. He wondered if she'd care, or if she'd lose her mind over it, like his father would be sure to do. He figured it'd be the latter.</p>
<p>Draco casted a tempus charm and, realizing it had been a little over an hour, started gathering his things.</p>
<p>"We're done?" Harry asked, looking mildly put out.</p>
<p>"Yes," Draco responded and turned to walk up the stairs without saying another word.</p>
<p>Harry bristled.</p>
<p>"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he stormed after him up the stairs, barely pausing to round up his things on the table. Everyone in the common room shared a look and watched as Harry's back disappeared around the corner. Hermione felt a little worried.</p>
<p>Malfoy didn't stop until he reached the room, Harry right on his heels, looking a bit more than peeved.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Draco said sharply, rounding on Harry as soon as the door closed.</p>
<p>"You've been ignoring me."</p>
<p>"I haven't."</p>
<p>"You have. Why?"</p>
<p>"We aren't friends, I don't need to talk to you every moment of the day." Harry felt his stomach drop a little at Draco's words.</p>
<p>"Why not? We room together, are stuck together everyday-"</p>
<p>"Not willingly," Draco cut in.</p>
<p>"We're still stuck together," Harry replied, "friends? I'm sick of dancing around one another," Harry stuck out his hand.</p>
<p>Draco felt a bit of déjá vu as he looked down at Harry's hand.</p>
<p>"I feel like I made a mistake first year and don't want to remake it," Harry explained.</p>
<p>Draco let out a soft sigh and grabbed Harry's giving it a shake. Harry felt his hand tingle at the feeling of Draco's hand in his.</p>
<p>"First it's a truce, now it's friends, what's next?" Draco said and Harry turned suddenly very red. They stared at each other for a moment too long and Draco quickly let go of Harry's hand. "I'm - I'm going to shower," Draco stuttered a bit, hurring over to his trunk to get his nightclothes out and rush to the bathroom. Harry watched him rush about with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>When the shower turned on, Harry walked over to his bedside table and picked up the framed picture he had of his parents and the rest of the order. He smiled ruefully down at the image, he wondered what his parents would have thought about him liking Draco. Same-sex relationships weren't exactly widely accepted. Granted, they weren't illegal and could get married (unlike muggles), but many still didn't approve. Dean and Seamus had already gotten several disapproving looks since coming out as a couple, but they mostly just took it all with a grain of salt. He hoped that his parents would have been happy for him.</p>
<p>Harry set the picture frame back down and reached over to grab his transfiguration homework from his book bag that he set on his bed. He'd been having a hard time focusing while him and Draco studied lately and he now needed to finish his transfiguration essay, quickly, before Draco got out of the shower and stole all his attention away from homework again.</p>
<p>By the time Draco got out of the shower, Harry was on his last sentence of the essay and felt quite proud of himself.</p>
<p>The feeling of pride quickly fled as he noticed Draco walking out of the bathroom: face slightly red and the towel wrapped around his upper chest. Harry's attention was immediately stolen by Draco and he felt slightly disappointed that Draco had the towel so high. Harry followed Draco with his eyes as Draco went over to his bed and quickly rounded up his night clothes and returned to the bathroom.</p>
<p>A few moments later Draco returned. His pants hung low on his hips and his arms were up, causing his shirt to inch up his stomach as he towel-dried his hair. This was a nightly occurrence that Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to forget or stop enjoying. He especially liked how Draco's hair looked after a shower: messy and wet and Harry longed to run his fingers through it.</p>
<p>Harry looked away before Draco could notice him staring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Second Party: Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second of October was the day the eighth years planned to have their second party and they were all gathered in the common room after dinner. A couple new people had shown up and a couple that came last time didn't come this time. Hermione was silently fuming at Dean and Seamus as they'd brought alcohol against her wishes, especially because Luna and Ginny were both there.</p>
<p>"I told you two not to bring alcohol, they're underage," Hermione hissed to Dean as she waved towards where Luna and Ginny sat, talking quietly between themselves.</p>
<p>"They can decide for themselves if they want to drink or not," Dean laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, plus Luna is actually the only one underage. She turned 17 in August, remember? And Luna's almost 17, what's the big deal?" Seamus snuck his arm around Dean's waist and Dean pulled him closer to him. They'd taken to doing so when they were talking to people or even just standing around. Hermione figured it might have to do with the fact that they didn't need to hide their relationship anymore, she smiled at them despite herself.</p>
<p>"Alright," Hermione sighed, realizing she'd never win, "but you two better give them some hangover potion tomorrow if they feel bad."</p>
<p>"No problem," Seamus gave her a thumbs up as they walked away to sit down.</p>
<p>"Alright, gather 'round! We've got games to play and alcohol to drink," Hermione heard Pansy's voice travel over to her from across the room and she went to sit down next to Ron.</p>
<p>Everyone slowly meandered over to the slowly forming circle and pansy put an empty bottle in the centre for their usual truth or dare game.</p>
<p>"Alright, who is going first? I went first last time, someone's got to step up!" said Pansy as soon as everyone was seated.</p>
<p>"I'll go," Luna spoke up and spun the bottle. The group watched as the bottle spun 'round and 'round and the game had officially begun. The bottle slowed to a stop in front of Harry. "Truth or Dare, Harry."</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"What is something that people think you'd never do, but have?"</p>
<p>Harry went red at all the possibilities of answers to that question, he quickly took a shot before an answer could spill from his lips.</p>
<p>Harry spun next, before anyone could comment on him taking a shot, and the bottle landed on Ginny. "Truth or dare, Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Dare," she said with a look on her face that said she was ready for any kind of dare he threw her way.</p>
<p>Harry picked up one of the cups of alcohol and put it in front of her, "I dare you to drink that without using your hands."</p>
<p>"Easy," Ginny replied, getting down onto her knees and putting her face up to the cup. Grabbing the rim of the cup with her mouth, she tilted her head back and downed it all in one gulp, before setting it back down on the carpet.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at her mildly shocked and even Seamus looked a little impressed. Ginny blushed a little before spinning the bottle and it landed on Hermione.</p>
<p>"Truth," Hermione said, before Ginny could ask.</p>
<p>"What is the best compliment?"</p>
<p>"One on personality or something I've worked hard at, you know?" Hermione said, "Something that isn't based on looks."</p>
<p>Ron leaned over towards her and kissed her on the cheek, as she went to pick up the bottle next. Pansy took a great gulp of firewhiskey as it landed on Padma.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Eventually the bottle landed on Lavender, who quickly fulfilled her dare of kissing Goyle, and then spun the bottle. It landed on Harry.</p>
<p>"Truth or Dare?"</p>
<p>Harry knew that it would not be a good idea to pick dare and quickly chose truth.</p>
<p>"Have you ever loved someone who didn't love you back?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry responded, trying to keep his eyes from travelling to Draco. The bottle landed on Pansy next who seemed very happy to have something to do.</p>
<p>"Dare," She said without a second thought.</p>
<p>Before Harry could respond, Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. A grin spread over Harry's face as he looked over at Pansy, "I dare you to act like Draco for two rounds."</p>
<p>A smirk spread across her face and she suddenly flopped against Draco who was sitting on her left. "Oh Pansy, Potter looked at me again today! He's such a git!" Pansy said in a high pitch, imitating Draco.</p>
<p>"I do not sound or act like that!" Draco shouted, shoving her over.</p>
<p>Harry turned a bit pink around the ears as he watched them shoving each other on the other side of the circle. He knew that Draco complained about him, sure, but he didn't realize just how much until then.</p>
<p>Hermione watched Harry blush as Pansy and Draco fought with each other and smiled. Oh how much has changed since first year, thought Hermione.</p>
<p>Pansy spun the bottle and it landed back on Harry. "Truth or Dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Alright, I dare you to use your best pick up line on Draco here," Pansy said, still struggling with Draco. Draco paused though at her words and looked at her with an expression of barely disguised horror.</p>
<p>"Alright," Harry said and then paused, trying to think of a good pick up line. "Do you believe in love at first sight—or should I walk by again?"</p>
<p>Draco blushed to the roots of his hair and Pansy snickered.</p>
<p>Harry spun next and it landed on Goyle, who was dared to kiss Parvati (who promptly wiped her lips multiple times and took a shot of firewhiskey.) A few more rounds went by until Ginny spun and it landed on Draco.</p>
<p>"Dare," Draco grumbled, figuring it couldn't be too bad.</p>
<p>"I dare you to kiss Harry." Draco looked at her, shocked and Pansy shoved him towards Harry.</p>
<p>"I refuse," Draco said, glaring at Pansy and picking up a glass.</p>
<p>"Oh don't be a wimp," Pansy groaned, "Potter did it with no issues last time." Pansy then seemed to get an idea and a shit-eating grin crossed her face, "You're going to let Potter win?" That seemed to do the trick and Draco set the cup down, crawling over to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry was suddenly quite nervous, last time he had initiated the kiss and at that time he also wasn't sure if he liked Draco. This time though, he was sure he did and kissing Draco without him knowing that he liked him felt a bit like lying. It's just a dare though, he reminded himself.</p>
<p>Draco leaned in before he could lose his nerve and their lips met with a spark that sent a shiver down his spine. The kiss quickly picked up as Harry brought his hands up to Draco's arms, but then as quickly as it started, it ended and Draco moved back to his side of the circle. Draco kept his eyes averted as he took his turn.</p>
<p>Ron was dared to kiss Hermione and Seamus (who didn't seem very bothered). Hermione was dared to sit in Lavender's lap for a couple rounds, which was slightly funny to everyone else as they spent the whole time glaring at each other. Neville was dared to kiss Blaise again. Pansy gave Blaise a lap dance (which neither of them seemed to really enjoy much). Padma kissed Pansy and Neville. Luna was dared to hold hands with Ginny for a round and Dean and Seamus played seven minutes in heaven (coming back with rumpled hair and clothes).</p>
<p>Ron yawned and stretched out on the floor and both of the Patil twins excused themselves to go to bed.</p>
<p>"Last round," Pansy announced and Hermione spun the bottle.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Truth," Draco sighed.</p>
<p>"What's the dumbest thing you've ever done to get attention from someone?"</p>
<p>"Climbed a tree," Draco muttered, and before anyone could question it he got up and excused himself to go to bed. Everyone followed his lead and Dean and Seams rounded up the alcohol before leaving.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, 'Mione," Ron said, giving Hermione a light kiss before she headed up to her dorm.</p>
<p>Harry was starting to climb the stairs to the dorms when Ron stopped him, "So, you and Malfoy?" Harry's heart stopped for a second. "I mean, are you two okay? I can only imagine how awkward it is to have to kiss him every time there's a party."</p>
<p>"It's alright, it's just a game," Harry replied with a shrug he thought was convincing.</p>
<p>"You don't like him do you?" Ron asked, a look of concern flashing over his face.</p>
<p>"No, of course not," Harry said slightly too fast and Ron sent him a curious look.</p>
<p>"You know, if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. Thanks, Ron." They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Harry hovering on the stairs and Ron studying him. "Hey, I'm really tired, I'm going to head to bed. You should too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be up in a moment."</p>
<p>Harry gave him a smile before heading up the stairs.</p>
<p>Ron stared after him, a thoughtful expression on his face.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>"I hate sharing a room with him! He's the most annoying roommate I've ever had!" Ron groaned  at the table at breakfast the next morning. Hermione was seated next to him and Neville and Harry were seated in front of him.</p>
<p>"It can't be that bad," Hermione said, buttering a slice of toast.</p>
<p>"It is Hermione, you should see him at night. He just lays there in bed staring at the ceiling. He's whipped and at night, he mutters in his sleep about how wonderful this person is."</p>
<p>Neville's face burned at his words and turned to hide his face.</p>
<p>"I feel bad for whoever caught his fancy, he's a nightmare. I can only imagine what Harry has to put up with."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking up from his eggs and bacon.</p>
<p>"Only that if Zabini is this bad as a roommate, I can't imagine how his best friend is."</p>
<p>"Malfoy isn't actually a bad roommate, he's just sort of quiet. He keeps to himself most of the time," Harry said, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Looks like I got the short end of the stick then," Ron grumbled, "Hermione got Parkinson who she seems to get on with just fine, and you get the quiet one. I got the annoying one."</p>
<p>"He's not that bad you know," Neville spoke up, "He's been helping with Professor Sprout's and my project and he's very helpful."</p>
<p>"Oh that's right! How's the project been going then?" Hermione said and they began to talk about herbology, which got Ron and Harry completely lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Double Dates: Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville made it back up to the common room they were met with a group of people around the bulletin board.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Ron asked Seamus who had just turned away from the board.</p>
<p>"Oh, the tryout dates for Quidditch have been put out. Of course, none of us can try out tho. Slytherin is set for the 5th and 6th, Hufflepuff for the 7th and 8th, Gryffindor for the 12th and 13th, and Ravenclaw for the 14th and 15th. Speaking of Quidditch, when will the team be announced for the eighth years? Dean's been really excited about it."</p>
<p>"What have I been excited for?" Dean said, coming out of the group of people too and snaking his arm around Seamus' shoulders.</p>
<p>"The Quidditch line up."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! Have you guys got it set yet?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we have the line up ready, I just forgot to put it up I guess (So did the author lol)," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"We could go get the list and put it out right now, as everyone is here," Ron suggested and they headed up to Harry's dorm to get the line up.</p>
<p>When they came back down, Dean was waiting eagerly by the board.</p>
<p>"We'll start practices after the tryouts for the house teams end, pass the word along okay?" Harry said as he hung the paper up on the board.</p>
<p>"Great!" Dean said happily, and turned back toward the board.</p>
<p>"Should we head out to Hogsmeade now?" Ron asked when they'd left the board.</p>
<p>"You two go ahead and go without me," Harry said, knowing they'd probably want to go together on a date as it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.</p>
<p>"Alright, mate! See you later then!" Ron said as he pulled Hermione out the door.</p>
<p>Harry smiled after them and made his way back up to the dormitory where Draco was laying on his bed doing his homework.</p>
<p>"I saw that you were at least fair with the Quidditch lineup," Draco said, without looking up from his book.</p>
<p>"Well, I just picked who I thought would be the best for the team," Harry shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking over at Draco.</p>
<p>"I was sure you were going to pick Finnigan over me," Draco said, finally looking up at Harry.</p>
<p>"He didn't seem to be actually interested in playing for the team," Harry laughed a bit, "Plus, you have much better broom handling skills and are more experienced."</p>
<p>Draco let himself feel happy at the complement and smiled over at Harry, which made him smile back.</p>
<p>"So what are we going to do today for our punishment?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>"I don't know... Oh! How about Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"You want to go to Hogsmeade? Together?"</p>
<p>"Why not?" Harry flashed him a smile.</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>"You ready?" Blaise asked Neville when he arrived. They were going to go to Hogsmeade together for their first date and Blaise was drowning in nerves.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Neville said, sending him a smile.</p>
<p>With that they headed out towards Hogsmeade. At first it was a bit awkward finding something to talk about as they hadn't really hung out together outside of the green house before, but it slowly became easier and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade Neville was clutching his sides with laughter.</p>
<p>"We better go to Honeydukes before the third years take all the good stuff," Blaise said as he led Neville towards the brightly colored shop.</p>
<p>They entered the store and the door chimed signaling their entrance. The store was swarming with Hogwarts students and they had to squeeze by a group of fourth years to reach the chocolate section.</p>
<p>"What's your favorite candy?" Blaise asked, mulling over the different options.</p>
<p>"The chocolate frogs," Neville said, picking up a couple to buy, "You?"</p>
<p>"I like the chocolate cauldrons the best," Blaise replied and stooped over to grab some.</p>
<p>They walked up to the counter to pay and Blaise took the chocolate frogs out of Neville's hands, "I'll pay."</p>
<p>"I can pay, don't worry about it," Neville said, blushing.</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm paying," Blaise said as he passed a few coins over to the cashier.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Neville said with a smile as they left the shop and Blaise handed over his chocolate frogs.</p>
<p>"Of course," Blaise smiled back, "how about The Three Broomsticks next? I could go for a butter beer."</p>
<p>"Sounds great."</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Draco and Harry had gone into three shops already and Harry was getting tired.</p>
<p>"Can we go to The Three Broomsticks yet?" Harry groaned.</p>
<p>"I just need a new quill first and then we can go, it'll be quick," Draco laughed as he dragged Harry into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.</p>
<p>Draco wandered through the aisles for a minute until he found a black and silver pheasant-feather quill. He bought it quickly and they headed out towards The Three Broomsticks.</p>
<p>They found a booth at the back and both ordered a butter beer.</p>
<p>"We should come here sometime with your friends and mine sometime. This has been kinda fun," Harry said, leaning his chin in his hand and gazing over at Draco who was sorting through the things he bought and placing them all in one bag.</p>
<p>"Would-" Draco started but then caught sight of Blaise and Neville at a table across the diner, holding hands across the table.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" Harry said and turned around to see what Draco was looking at. Harry gasped when he saw Blaise and Neville and whipped his head back around to look at Draco. "What are they doing?"</p>
<p>"They're on a date," Draco laughed and filled Harry in on Blaise asking Neville out a week ago.</p>
<p>"No way, really?" Harry breathed, and turned a bit to peek at them again. They were laughing now and Neville was still holding Blaise's hand on the table. "They are pretty cute together, I've got to admit. Hey! That's what Ron was talking about then earlier today!"</p>
<p>"What?" Draco asked, not following.</p>
<p>"Ron was complaining that Zabini was talking in his sleep about someone and seemed totally whipped. I guess he was dreaming about Neville."</p>
<p>Draco laughed at this and then the server appeared with their drinks. She made a funny look at them and then swept off. Draco felt slightly uncomfortable by the look, but Harry didn't seem to notice it.</p>
<p>Harry, instead, was currently thinking about how Draco didn't seem to be bothered at all by the fact that Neville and Blaise were both guys and that was surely a good sign. Right? Before he could get ahead of himself though, he reminded himself that just because Draco didn't care if someone was gay didn't mean he was gay himself.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>"I'm really glad you invited me on a date today, I've had a really good time," Neville said, giving Blaise's hand a squeeze and smiling up at him.</p>
<p>"I'm really glad I invited you too," Blaise let out a nervous, breathy, laugh, "and I've also had a really good time. I'd love to do something with you again some time."</p>
<p>"For sure!" Neville said happily and picked up his butterbeer, downing the last bit.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt like he was being watched and swept his eyes over the room to find both Harry and Draco looking at them from across the room. Neville gave a small laugh and Blaise looked up from his drink.</p>
<p>"Looks like we got an audience. Come on, let's go say hi." They both left the money for their drinks on the table and headed across the room to where Draco and Harry were sitting, looking guilty.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here," Draco said, when Neville and Blaise arrived at their table.</p>
<p>"Yeah, funny that is. Weren't following me now where you Draco?" Blaise laughed.</p>
<p>"I didn't follow you, we just happened to see you two when we sat down."</p>
<p>Neville looked between Harry and Draco as Blaise and Draco talked.</p>
<p>"So, are you two on a date too?" Neville asked and Blaise snickered. Both Harry and Draco blushed bright red.</p>
<p>"N-no! Of course not! We are being punished, remember?" Draco stuttered, which only made Blaise laugh harder.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, you definitely look like you're being punished right now," Blaise said.</p>
<p>"You guys want to join us? We're just going to Zonko's and then heading back to the castle," Neville said.</p>
<p>"Sure!" Harry said, jumping up and dropping the money for his butterbeer on the table.</p>
<p>Neville and Harry headed out the door first. Blaise leaned over to Draco then and said, "You know, this is kind of like a double date."</p>
<p>Blaise only laughed when this sent Draco stammering again, trying to deny it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Midnight Conversations: Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got to say, this and chapter 24 were my favorite chapters in the story to write so far, so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three in the morning when Draco woke up. At first he wasn't sure what woke him up until he looked over to see Harry thrashing around in his bed. Draco watched him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He suddenly noticed the tears rolling down Harry's cheeks as he rolled about on his bed.</p>
<p>Draco quickly got out of bed and rushed over to him, calling his name. When Harry didn't wake, he reached out and gently shook his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Potter, wake up," Draco said, "Harry!"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly woke with a gasp and sat up very quickly, causing Draco to jump back. He was drenched in sweat. Harry stared around, wide eyed until his eyes landed on Draco and he let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Draco asked, coming closer to Harry.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just a bad dream. It's alright, you can go back to bed," Harry said, running his hand over his face.</p>
<p>"Here, stay here, I'll be right back," Draco said with a tone that was surprisingly gentle. Harry watched as Draco went to the bathroom and he heard the faucet turn on. Draco came back a moment with a damp towel. "May I?" Draco held the towel out towards him.</p>
<p>Harry simply shrugged and Draco ran the towel over his forehead. Harry let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes at the feeling of the cool towel on his head. Draco moved the towel to Harry's neck where he let it stay to cool him off. Harry opened his eyes again and looked up at Draco. Their eyes met and Harry felt a spark pass between them, but Draco quickly looked away.</p>
<p>"Budge over," Draco said, already climbing into bed next to Harry. Harry moved over a bit and Draco leaned his head onto his shoulder. Harry's heart hammered in his chest.</p>
<p>"I get nightmares too," Draco mumbled after a minute of silence, "Sometimes- sometimes it helps me to write them down or talk about them. I'm here if you need to talk."</p>
<p>The gentleness with which Draco spoke, took Harry by surprise. How am I ever supposed to get over him if he keeps doing things like this, Harry thought. Harry sucked in a shuddering breath, "I don't always remember them. They're often jumbled up and make little sense." Harry sighed and looked down at Draco who was still leaning on his shoulder. Draco didn't say anything, simply letting Harry speak. "Tonight though, I know it was about my aunt and uncle. They're who I used to live with after my parents... you know." Harry stopped then and Draco realized he didn't know how to continue.</p>
<p>"What did they do?" Draco prompted.</p>
<p>Harry struggled with knowing what to say. Ron and Hermione were the only ones he'd ever really confided in about his life before Hogwarts, but he also knew that Draco was right. Talking about it might help.</p>
<p>"They didn't like me too much. They weren't fond of magic. My uncle hated the mention of magic and my cousin followed his lead," Draco stared up at him, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.</p>
<p>"They treated you poorly didn't they? What did they do specifically," Draco felt worried, then he added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I don't mean to pry."</p>
<p>"It's alright, I don't blame you for wanting to help," Harry let out a sigh, "It wasn't that bad, I'm sure other people have it worse. They really only made me do the chores and cooking and stuff. My cousin, Dudley, liked to push me around a bit. My uncle would really only lay hands on me when he was having a particularly bad day."</p>
<p>Draco had a feeling it was much worse than he was letting on, and he suddenly felt very angry, "Not that bad? That's child abuse!" Draco suddenly shouted and then caught himself when Harry seemed to startle at his sudden outburst. He knew Harry didn't need his rage right now, it wouldn't help him, so instead he took a breath and scooted a bit closer. "Sorry, but I mean, you shouldn't need to compare what your childhood was like to others'. Just because some people have gone through worse, doesn't make your pain any less valid."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Malfoy. For listening," Harry said, a small smile gracing his features. The small smile made Draco happy and they both slid down into a laying position. Draco took the damp towel off Harry's neck and dropped it over the side of the bed.</p>
<p>"Call me Draco."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"We're friends now, you can call me Draco."</p>
<p>"Alright, Draco," Harry said, testing the word on his tongue, "call me Harry."</p>
<p>"Alright, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry let out a contented sigh before falling asleep.</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Draco wasn't in bed with Harry when he awoke the next morning, and he felt a little sad until the bathroom door opened and he was rewarded with the sight of Draco in a bath towel. The towel was wrapped around his upper chest again, and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.</p>
<p>"You're awake," Draco said, noticing Harry staring at him as he collected his clothes to change, "Good morning."</p>
<p>"Good morning," Harry replied. His voice was a little husky from sleep and Draco liked the sound of it.</p>
<p>"Sleep better?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks again."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. You might want to get up soon though, or you'll be late for classes."</p>
<p>Harry got up and changed quickly. He didn't notice Draco staring at him as he changed.</p>
<p>They walked down to the Great Hall together, engaged in light conversation on the way down. When they entered the Great Hall they split to go to their respective tables. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry as he sat down and Hermione didn't miss how Harry sat in a way that would give him a perfect view of the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>"You two seem to be getting along quite well recently," Ron said, and Hermione sent him a look. Harry wasn't really paying attention to them though, he was busy looking at the way the light hit Draco's hair and made it almost glow.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry mumbled back, missing his mouth with a piece of bacon. Hermione and Ron shared a look.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Ron said, shaking Harry out of his daydream.</p>
<p>"Um- yeah?"</p>
<p>"I said you two have been getting along quite well lately."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I told you we're friends now."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you seem to be really friendly."</p>
<p>Harry blushed at that as Hermione shot a glare at Ron. "It's not like that, Ron. I already told you. I dated Ginny, remember?"</p>
<p>Ron decided to let it drop after that.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Harry made his way up the stairs to the eighth year dorms after classes to find Draco waiting for him on the couch.</p>
<p>"Hey," Draco said when Harry came in.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's up?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could go to the Slytherin tryouts for our punishment."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," Harry readily agreed. "Let me just put my bag down upstairs and we can head down to the pitch."</p>
<p>When Harry returned, they headed down to the pitch together and found a seat in the stands near a group of students that looked like first years.</p>
<p>The group seemed to be a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students and Harry couldn't help but be happy at how houses were mixing more.</p>
<p>Harry turned back to the pitch where tryouts were happening, it seemed like the Slytherin captain was weeding out those who couldn't fly or didn't have very good broom handling. Harry liked watching Quidditch, even if it was just practice or just the Slytherins, but he was having trouble focusing with Draco next to him.</p>
<p>Draco on the other hand was very interested in the tryouts. He actually knew quite a few of the people trying out, so he was more interested in who would make the team than Harry was. Harry enjoyed watching Draco get into the practice game that was being played below them, he'd never really realized how much Draco liked Quidditch. Harry watched Draco's lips move up and down in response to what was happening in the game. The corner of his lip twitching up when he saw a particularly good play, or his forehead creasing when he saw something he didn't like.</p>
<p>Harry liked how they were starting to hang out outside of the common room, and were doing things together that weren't homework. Of course, they still worked on their homework together as they still had to complete it, but more often than not they were actually doing something fun. He wondered what it would have been like if he had been sorted into Slytherin or Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor. Would they have been friends? He liked to think they would have.</p>
<p>Harry figured that at this point, even if Draco never liked him back, he'd be content if they could just remain friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Third Party: Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco started drinking the moment Dean and Seamus set the bottles down on the table. He had been feeling funny around Harry all week and just wanted to forget about it all for a while. By the time the games began he was feeling blissfully light headed and stumbled over to sit between Pansy and Lavender. Nobody really seemed to want to sit next to Lavender as she seemed to switch spots every Friday, Draco mirrored Hermione - who was on Lavender's left - and gave her a large berth.</p>
<p>Luna and Ginny were back as well and were seated between Seamus and Harry on the other side of the circle. Ginny was already drinking out of a cup Seamus had handed to her and Hermione was sending looks at Dean who was ignoring her.</p>
<p>"Okay, so today we're going to play a different game," Pansy announced. She had seemed to have become the unofficial leader of the parties. "It's a game that the lovely Hermione suggested," Pansy winked and tilted her cup of firewhiskey at Hermione who lightly blushed; Ron looked mildly shocked, "called Paranoia. For those who don't know how to play, it's simple: one person will start the game off by whispering a question to the person to their left. Then, that person has to name a person in the circle as an answer. Then that person would flip a coin, heads, and they have to tell what the question was. Tails, and they don't have to say the question. Rules are that you can't talk about the question ever if the coin lands on tails. That means you can't tell someone else what the question was after the game." Pansy paused for a moment, "So, I'll give an example of how the game would be played now. I'd turn to Draco here and ask him who he thinks is the smartest and he'd say Hermione. Then I'd flip this sickle here," Pansy gave it a flip, "And it's landed on tails so I'd then tell everyone what the question was. Any questions?"</p>
<p>When nobody said anything, Pansy continued, "Okay who's going first then?"</p>
<p>"I'll go," Draco offered a bit too quickly, but he knew what was about to come if he let Pansy ask him, he wanted to put it off as long as he could. He leaned over to Lavender to be able to whisper in her ear. "Who here would you want to snog?"</p>
<p>"Ron," Lavender said without a moment of hesitation and winked at Ron who looked like he wanted to be sick. Hermione scooted closer to Ron. Draco picked up the coin and flipped it, the group watched as Draco caught it from midair and flipped it on his arm, "tails," he announced, passing it to Lavender.</p>
<p>"If you could change your roommate, who would you choose? Besides Ron," Lavender asked Hermione.</p>
<p>"Pansy," Hermione replied confidently. Pansy was a great roommate, Hermione thought and was glad she had roomed with her. She wouldn't change her roommate if she could. Lavender flipped the coin and it landed on heads.</p>
<p>"I asked who she'd have as a roommate if she could change it, besides Ron."</p>
<p>Pansy smiled over at Hermione and she smiled back.</p>
<p>"Who do you think is most likely to marry someone twice their age?" Hermione asked Ron.</p>
<p>"Lavender," Ron responded with a snicker and Hermione went to flip the coin. Lavender watched very intently, overly curious what Ron had said her name to, but the coin landed on tails and Lavender sat back with a sulky sigh.</p>
<p>"Who of the boys do you think is going to get married first?" Ron asked Harry.</p>
<p>Draco looked around the circle for a moment, "You," Harry said and Ron laughed a little. The coin went into the air and landed on heads. "The question was 'who do I think will get married first, out of the boys.'" Hermione smiled up at Ron at this.</p>
<p>"Who do you think is most likely to date an ex's friend?" Harry asked Ginny.</p>
<p>"Oh definitely Parkinson," Ginny laughed and when the coin landed on heads and the question was shared, Pansy looked oddly proud.</p>
<p>"You'd be right Weasley," Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>"What are you acting all smug about," Blaise said, elbowing her in the ribs, "you've never even dated someone."</p>
<p>Ginny asked Luna next who then asked Seamus. Seamus turned to Dean next, "Who do you think is going to be the next to get into a relationship?"</p>
<p>Dean smirked at Seamus and whispered back, "Want me to only name one of the people in that relationship? Or both?"</p>
<p>"Both," Seamus responded with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Harry and Draco," Dean snickered as Seamus wore a shit-eating grin and flipped the coin.</p>
<p>"Oh no, looks like tails," Seamus said in mock sadness when he noticed how eager Harry and Draco were to know what was said about them. Seamus passed the coin onto Dean who asked Neville next and then Neville asked Blaise.</p>
<p>Draco's heart rate picked up as Blaise turned to ask Pansy the next question and Draco realized he'd be next.</p>
<p>"Who do you think is most likely to murder someone for money."</p>
<p>"Draco," Pansy said without hesitation and when the coin landed on tails, Pansy turned to Draco and he suddenly felt more nervous than ever because he knew he wouldn't be able to lie.</p>
<p>"Who would you kiss out of everyone in the circle?" Pansy whispered to Draco and he could feel the answer trying to escape his mouth. He had no way to lie though, that was part of playing these kinds of games with wizards: you couldn't lie.</p>
<p>"Potter," Draco ground out and then prayed that the coin would land on tails. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when the coin did land on tails. He'd never been so thankful of something in his whole life.</p>
<p>Pansy was smirking at him though, even after he finished his next turn, and he knew there was no way she'd let this go for a long while. As the game dragged on though, and Draco let himself relax a bit he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that they weren't playing truth or dare this Friday. Though, he knew that if they played truth or dare that he'd most likely have to kiss Harry again, he still wanted to play. He hated to admit to himself though that the reason may be that he did want to kiss Harry again.</p>
<p>When the clock in the corner chimed midnight, everyone started to get up and pack the alcohol up and head to bed. Dean and Seamus rounded up the alcohol as they usually did and Seamus snuck a bottle to Ginny to take with her when Hermione wasn't looking.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Ginny whispered to Seamus as she tucked the bottle into her robe's pocket.</p>
<p>"No problem, we have lots where that came from," Seamus laughed.</p>
<p>"Where do you get it?" Ginny laughed.</p>
<p>"A good alcohol smuggler never shares his secrets," Seamus said with a laugh and Ginny thanked him again as she went to join Luna on her way out.</p>
<p>"You got more alcohol?" Luna said as they worked their way down the hall.</p>
<p>"Of course," Ginny said, reaching out and grabbing Luna's hand.</p>
<p>They made their way around a bend in comfortable silence until Ginny broke it again to stop Luna in her path. "Do you want to do something else tonight?"</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking, instead of going back to our dorms we stay in the Room of Requirement tonight. What do you say? We haven't had much time to hang out since school started again."</p>
<p>A smile broke out across Luna's face, "Sure."</p>
<p>"Really? You want to?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do, I think it's a quite wonderful idea don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ginny said and leaned forward to capture Luna's lips.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Back in the common room most everyone had already vacated the room to go to bed.</p>
<p>"So you're still going to tell me you don't like him?" Pansy asked as soon as the last person left the common room to go to bed.</p>
<p>"Yes, because I don't," Draco responded, starting to get up from his perch on the couch.</p>
<p>"And yet, you said you'd kiss him out of everyone in the circle."</p>
<p>"I thought you said we couldn't talk about the questions outside of the game," Draco sighed, resigned. Pansy waved her hand dismissively at that.</p>
<p>"You didn't answer my question."</p>
<p>"Just because I said I'd kiss him out of everyone in the circle, doesn't mean I like him. It only means he was the least repulsive out of the group."</p>
<p>"Wow, I was in that group you know," Blaise said, pretending to be wounded.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it like that. You're like a brother to me, it'd just be weird," Draco shuddered at the idea of kissing Blaise, that was something he hoped to never have to do, "and you're..." Draco gestured to Pansy, "Gay as shit, there'd be no point."</p>
<p>Pansy nodded her head at that, accepting this as a perfectly valid excuse.</p>
<p>"I'm heading to bed if you two are quite done," Draco stood up and left to go to his room. Harry was already asleep when he arrived and he paused to watch Harry a moment, trying desperately to sort out his own feelings.</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm pushing too hard?" Pansy asked as she watched Draco disappear up the stairs. "It's just, you can tell he likes him a lot, even if he doesn't realize it himself. I really want him to be happy, you know?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know you do, I do too," Blaise said, leaning his head against Pansy's shoulder as they sat in front of the fire.</p>
<p>Pansy watched the fire as it's light danced upon the walls and across Blaise's face. A long moment passed as she watched it, oddly calmed by it. It had been a while since she had been able to just relax in front of the fire and not be worried about something bigger than school work. The war had taken its toll on everyone and had taken so much from them that they'd never get back: family, friends, normalcy.</p>
<p>"We were always so worried about everything happening in the world through our school years. None of us really were able to focus on other things and Draco had the worst of it, he was so concerned with his parents' politics that he let that affect how he viewed everything. I know he wanted to have been friends with Potter first year, and now that he's older I know he wants more than that, and this is his chance at it," Pansy let out a long sigh, "I've noticed the looks Potter sends Draco's way at meals and the way he looks at Draco when they're together. Draco has a very good chance and I just don't want him to screw this up for himself."</p>
<p>"I know, I don't either. Draco is stubborn, he always has been, you know that. Maybe just give him a bit of space to sort it out for himself, maybe he just needs a bit."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Realized Feelings: Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Draco had decided to go to Hogsmeade again on Saturday and were now bundled up in warm clothes as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Harry had plans to stay with Draco for the two hours of their punishment and then he was going to meet Ron and Hermione.</p>
<p>"Okay what's first on your long list of stores you want to shop at this time?" Harry said with a bit of a teasing tone to his voice. Draco scowled back at him, but it didn't hold the same amount of venom as it would have held a week ago. </p>
<p>"I don't shop everytime I go to Hogsmeade, you know," Draco replied.</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm, and that's why you carried back several bags every Hogsmeade weekend for the last several years here?"</p>
<p>"How would you know I carried back bags every time? Were you spying on me? I think that says more about you than me," Draco said back, trying to act nonchalant, but inside he was freaking out a bit. He didn't know why, but the idea that Harry had been paying so close attention to him all those years filled him with a feeling of unexplainable giddiness. </p>
<p>Harry, meanwhile, was trying to find a way to hide his embarrassment as he was called out. </p>
<p>"So where did you want to go today?" Harry said after coughing uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"I don't have a specific place I want to go, though I'd like to go to Honeydukes."</p>
<p>"Alright, let's go there first then," Harry said as they arrived in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. </p>
<p>"What's your favorite candy?" Harry asked as soon as they entered the shop.</p>
<p>"I like Liquorice wands and chocolate cauldrons," Draco responded, running his hand over a selection of Fizzing Wizzbees. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Harry reached out to a shelf and grabbed a package of Fizzing Wizzbees for Ron.</p>
<p>"Blaise really likes Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans too. Blaise once bought one of those packs filled with only the bad ones for Pansy as a gag gift; she gagged at a few really bad ones and then refused to ever eat them again. It was so funny we never told her," Draco let out a light laugh as he related the story to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry watched the way Draco's eyes lit up as he talked about it, the corner of Draco's mouth twitching up into a small smile as he laughed. Harry really liked his smile and wished he would do it more often.</p>
<p>"She's really never eaten them since?"</p>
<p>"Nope, absolutely refuses." Harry laughed and picked up a package of the candies as well.</p>
<p>"Do you have a candy hoard in your trunk or something?"</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, turning from the shelf where he'd just picked up a handful of chocolate frogs.</p>
<p>Draco gestured to Harry's armful of candy, "Every time we've come here you've gotten an arm-load of candy."</p>
<p>"Always good to stay stocked up," Harry joked and Draco shook his head and reached to grab a chocolate frog to buy as well. "But yes, I do have a stash of candy. But I'm not telling you where it is, ever." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Not even Ron knows where my stash is."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Draco and Harry had gotten in line to pay for the candies and people were starting to take notice of them together. Draco tried to ignore the stares and whispers.</p>
<p>"Yep, you're the first to know about my stash. Don't tell anyone or Ron will look for it and steal some," Harry joked.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, your candy addiction is safe with me."</p>
<p>"Oh I'm not worried about people knowing about my addiction, that's common knowledge. The stash isn't though."</p>
<p>"I won't tell a soul," Draco laughed and dropped his chocolate frog onto the counter to pay. The employee gave him a cautious look and rang up Draco's purchase, Draco tried to ignore the look.</p>
<p>Harry noticed the uncomfortable look on Draco's face and tried to distract him, "Where would you like to go next?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind, where do you want to go?"</p>
<p>"You don't have anything else you need to shop for?"</p>
<p>"Three sickles," the employee said and Draco handed over the money. Harry dropped his pile of treats onto the counter when Draco was handed his item.</p>
<p>"I don't have anything I need to shop for today. I just didn't want to sit in the common room with you for two hours as you complain."</p>
<p>"Oh hah hah. Very funny. I don't complain."</p>
<p>"Yes you do. All the time actually," Draco laughed a bit and Harry was glad that Draco was laughing again. Harry paid for his candy and they left the shop, curious stares following them out. </p>
<p>"Alright, so now what? It's only ten, not exactly time for lunch or anything yet," Harry said, shuffling through his bag and pulling out some Liquorice Wands and offering one to Draco who happily accepted. </p>
<p>"I have no idea. Do you need anything for Quidditch? It's starting soon."</p>
<p>"Not particularly, but we could go check out the store to kill time." Draco readily agreed and they went into a store a few shops down that had a bunch of Quidditch gear in their window. </p>
<p>The shop was fairly empty and they worked their way towards the back of the shop. Harry ran his fingers over a nice set of gloves as Draco picked up what looked like a snitch, but it wasn't moving at all. Harry walked over towards him and looked down at it. It was a snitch Harry realized, but it was making no move to get away and Harry wondered if it was broken.</p>
<p>"It's a practice snitch," Draco responded, almost like he read Harry's mind. "It won't move until you press this." He turned the snitch over and pointed out a small button on the snitch, "You can set it not to leave a certain area, that way you won't lose it."</p>
<p>"That's pretty neat."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Draco responded and set it back down, "I haven't really played in a while. I'm worried that I'm not going to do very well at the matches."</p>
<p>Harry paused for a moment, this was the first time Draco had really opened up to him about anything, and he wasn't sure the first time really counted. The first time, it was about his nightmares and he really didn't go into detail. Harry was happy that Draco was sharing something personal, even if it was just his worries about Quidditch. "Well, I haven't played in a while either if that helps any," Draco looked up at him, "I mean, I wasn't really at Hogwarts last year to play. I think everyone is a bit rusty, so don't worry too much, and when I saw you play for tryouts you seemed to be doing very well in my opinion."</p>
<p>"You think?" Draco asked, looking a bit unsure and vulnerable.</p>
<p>"Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so. Even rusty, you're still great at the game, and after a few practices I'm sure you'll warm right up."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry," Draco smiled down at his toes, "That means a lot."</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely and smacked Draco on the back, "Of course; I mean it!"</p>
<p>They left the shop after that and Harry suggested they go to Zonkos.</p>
<p>"The joke shop?" Draco asked as they made their way up to the entrance of the shop.</p>
<p>"Yes! You've been in it right?"</p>
<p>"Of course I have, everyone has," Draco gave Harry an are you stupid look and held the door open for him.</p>
<p>"Just checking," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"I've never bought anything though. It's mostly Gryffindors who buy this stuff."</p>
<p>"Hey! It's cool stuff."</p>
<p>"For Gryffindors, yes."</p>
<p>"And why do you say it like that?"</p>
<p>"Because it's all juvenile prank materials. You could cause a better prank with magic from your own wand, and that's free."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes suddenly lit up and Draco felt mildly worried. "Are you saying you've played pranks before?"</p>
<p>"A few yes, but nothing giant and no one knew it was me. I just got fed up with some of the people in my house sometimes," Draco responded.</p>
<p>"Realy?" Harry said excitedly, "We should pull a prank together."</p>
<p>Draco looked mildly shocked at Harry's idea, "Have you ever even pulled a prank before? I can't remember you ever pulling one."</p>
<p>"Well, no... but it'd be fun."</p>
<p>"What brought this on?" Draco felt slightly intrigued and slightly worried all at once.</p>
<p>"Well I've decided I should try something new this year."</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to be the good, rule-following, hero, golden boy?"</p>
<p>Harry glared at Draco at the use of the nickname, "I never was a rule follower."</p>
<p>"But only when it'd help others."</p>
<p>"Well I want to change that then."</p>
<p>"You're serious?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It better be good though and I want to pull one on Filch."</p>
<p>"Let me get this straight. You want to pull a prank? On Filch?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I've got to do something interesting before I leave the school."</p>
<p>"Isn't saving the wizarding world interesting enough?" Draco laughed.</p>
<p>"I mean like school interesting. Like something normal kids do, normal kids don't go off fighting Voldemort."</p>
<p>"I suppose."</p>
<p>"So you'll pull one with me?" Harry asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Draco studied him for a moment before sighing, "Sure, but only if you treat me to a butterbeer."</p>
<p>"Deal," Harry laughed and they left to go to the Three Broomsticks. </p>
<p>When they arrived in the Three Broomsticks, it was quite packed and they barely got a table. They settled down into a small booth in the back corner, it was a bit cramped and their knees brushed against each other under the table.</p>
<p>Harry cleared his throat and Draco looked up at him. He was about to say something when a waitress arrived at their table. </p>
<p>"What can I get for you?" she asked with a bright smile that slightly wavered when her eyes landed on Draco.</p>
<p>"Two butterbeers please," Harry quickly said, noticing the look and the waitress hurried off without a second glance at Draco.</p>
<p>Draco let out a sigh and picked at the side of the table.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, watching as Draco's fingernails ran across the edge of the table. </p>
<p>"For what? It's not your fault. It's my own for the things I did."</p>
<p>Harry suddenly reached across the table and grabbed onto Draco's hands, stopping them from continuing to worry the table. Draco startled a bit, but didn't make a move to pull away. "It's not your fault, you didn't have a choice."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't have said that last year," Draco mumbled, dropping Harry's gaze and looking down at his hands.</p>
<p>"Well I didn't understand what I do now last year, "Harry said sternly. "Draco, look at me," when Draco finally looked back up, Harry continued, "You were put in a tough position and you can't be blamed for that, and even in that position you still found a way to save my life. You risked your own safety to help me and I'll never forget that, you had a part in defeating Voldemort too. That goes for your mother as well, she saved my life too and I'll forever be grateful to both of you."</p>
<p>Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment and a sudden urge to kiss Draco passed through him. He was just about to lean over the table when he heard someone clear their throat. </p>
<p>Harry looked up and saw the waitress had come back with their drinks and she looked utterly shocked. Harry and Draco both coughed awkwardly and pulled their hands away from each other as the waitress put the drinks down and hurried off, shooting them glances the whole way across the room.</p>
<p>They both drank their Butterbeers in awkward silence. When Harry was about halfway through his drink he finally tried talking to Draco again about something else. Draco was quickly smiling again and had forgotten all about the intense moment they had both just shared. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>When they finished Harry paid for both of their drinks and they left where Harry spotted Hermione and Ron across the street. He cast a quick tempus and when the time showed 12:30 he muttered "oh crap."</p>
<p>"What's up?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>"I was supposed to find Ron and Hermione at 12, and it's already 12:30," Harry said as he gestured across the street to where Ron and Hermione were walking together. "They'll be wondering where I am for sure. I'm sorry, but I better go and catch up to them alright? I'm sure you want to hang out with Parkinson and Zabini too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. It's no problem," Draco said.</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot, Draco," Harry said with a smile, "I'll see you later back at the castle!" With that Harry rushed across the street to meet up with Ron and Hermione. </p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Harry said as he came up behind Ron and Hermione.</p>
<p>"There you are, finally. I thought you were going to be with Malfoy all day," Ron complained</p>
<p>"I told you that I had to be with Draco for two hours today for the punishment," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"Draco?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrow raised a bit at him. Harry blushed, it was the first time he'd called him Draco in front of anyone. They were on a first name basis now, sure, but Harry hadn't actually called him Draco when it wasn't just the two of them.</p>
<p>"We're in a first-name-basis now," Harry replied, trying to hide his blush, but Hermione noticed it anyway. Her eyebrows rose slowly in recognition.</p>
<p>"Since when?" Ron said with a tone of contempt, he knew that Harry and Draco had seemed to be getting along better but Harry had reassured him that they weren't anything more and he felt angry that Harry would befriend someone like Draco. Hermione, on the other hand, felt angry at Ron's complete obliviousness and the tone he used, especially when Harry was so obviously feeling pretty happy about it.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly felt a bit embarrassed about liking Draco as he remembered just how much Ron hated him. How stupid could he be for thinking that there could ever be a possibility that they could get along. "Since several days ago. We've decided to try and be friends." Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p>
<p>Hermione beamed at him, "That's great!"</p>
<p>"How is that great?" Ron cut in, "It's Malfoy, Hermione."</p>
<p>"So? Everyone deserves second chances. He hasn't done a single thing wrong this whole year so far, and has been nice as far as nice goes for him. He's been nice to you right, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry felt embarrassed as Hermione turned the conversation about Draco back to him, "Yeah, he's been nice. He's just a bit reserved."</p>
<p>Ron had to admit that Draco truly hadn't done anything this school year so far, but it didn't mean he liked him any more.</p>
<p>"Just because he hasn't tried to let any Dark Lords into the castle this semester, doesn't make him any less of a git," Ron mumbled and picked up his pace to go into Honey dukes.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up at Harry's face to gauge a reaction over Ron's outburst, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the sad look in his eyes as he stared after Ron. Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>Draco had watched as Harry rushed over to his friends across the street and he couldn't help but feel a bit hollow. He'd been hoping to spend more time with him, and hadn't realized how fast the time had gone. </p>
<p>In that moment he realized that Pansy was right, that he was perhaps in love with Harry Potter, and that was one of the reasons he was never going to tell Harry. He couldn't stand the fact that Pansy was right and he knew that the second he said anything she'd never let it go.</p>
<p>Of course, that wasn't the only reason. There was also the slight issue that Harry was a boy and so was he, which was something his father would be anything but pleased to find out about. What would he do if his father found out? Draco suddenly thought. It was bad enough that he was kissing Harry at the parties, at least those could be explained away with the excuse of it being a game, but there was no way to explain actually liking him. The thought sent a shiver up his spine and he felt himself beginning to panic just over the idea of it. He had no idea what to do besides just ignoring it, so that's what he decided to do. He would ignore his feelings for Harry and they'd eventually go away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Death of Draco is Named Harry: Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But they wouldn't just go away, Draco realized as he laid in bed a few nights later, watching Harry read out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Harry had just gotten out of the shower about ten minutes ago and his hair was still dripping wet. Draco hated how Harry never seemed to take care of his hair. He never dried it and hardly ran a comb through it and Draco spent a lot of time wishing he had the courage to ask Harry if he could do it for him. At the same time though, his hair was part of what made him Harry Potter and as much as he said he hated it, he also really thought it was charming.</p>
<p>To get to his bed, Harry had to cross in front of Draco's and Draco peeked over his book to watch him as he crossed the room. He watched as Harry flopped into his bed and let out a groan.</p>
<p>"I missed you," Harry said, his voice muffled due to the pillows.</p>
<p>"You're talking to your bed now? And here I thought you couldn't get any crazier."</p>
<p>Harry shifted his head to the side so he was looking at Draco with a lop-sided grin. Draco found himself grinning back before he could stop it. "You don't talk to your bed? Who here is really the crazy one?"</p>
<p>"Still you. Normal people don't talk to their beds."</p>
<p>"Last I checked I wasn't normal."</p>
<p>"You're perfectly regular."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Perfectly regular brain-"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Harry half heartedly protested, but Draco continued.</p>
<p>"Regular sense of style. Regular friends. Regular interests. Regular eyes. Regular face," Draco was ticking off his fingers.</p>
<p>"Yeah? And my hair?" Harry smirked at Draco as his nose scrunched up in mock disgust.</p>
<p>"Not your hair, that's a special kind of disaster. Don't you own a comb?"</p>
<p>"I do, thank you, but it just makes it worse," Harry laughed, running his hands through it and messing it up worse.</p>
<p>"Stop messing it up worse. I refuse to believe that running a comb through it would make it worse than it already is," Draco huffed. "Go get your comb and let me try."</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and Draco regretted everything.</p>
<p>Harry's hair was sticking up in directions Draco didn't know were possible and, on top of that, Harry was bright pink from laughing at Draco's face slowly becoming more distraught. Draco thought it was terribly cute though and was probably the reason why he hadn't given up earlier.</p>
<p>"Your hair is atrocious."</p>
<p>"What did I tell you?" Harry was laughing.</p>
<p>"Why won't it stay put?" Draco groaned and raked his fingers through Harry's hair angrily. Harry had to stifle a groan.</p>
<p>"I don't know. My dad's hair was like that too I think."</p>
<p>"So your dad gave it to you. I feel bad for your kids, they're going to be cursed with this mop."</p>
<p>"Hey! It's not that bad," Harry laughed as Draco tossed the comb down on the bed.</p>
<p>"There is no point to this, it just won't settle," Draco flopped down onto Harry's bed next to him. Harry stared down at him as he put his arm dramatically over his face.</p>
<p>"Well I did tell you it wouldn't." Harry turned slightly and pulled his legs up onto the bed, leaning back on his arm to look at Draco.</p>
<p>Draco moved his arm down off his face and his eyes met Harry's. Their gaze held for a moment and Harry was thinking about leaning in when Draco broked the eye contact and turned his eyes towards the comb on the bed.</p>
<p>"Have you tried product?" Draco asked, his long fingers messing with the comforter, drawing Harry's attention.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it never works," Harry's eyes watched as Draco's hands ran over the sheets mindlessly. Draco had moved his eyes back to Harry and set to watching Harry's eyes as they stared down at Draco's hands. They sat like that for a moment in a peaceful silence.</p>
<p>"Hey, Draco-" Harry began.</p>
<p>"Wow I bet it's late," Draco suddenly interrupted and jumped off the bed. Harry watched him with a small disappointed frown as Draco walked over to his bed. "We should probably head to bed, we have early classes tomorrow." With that, Draco quickly got under the covers and Harry stared after him awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Uh- yeah, alright. Goodnight," Harry muttered, climbing into bed and grabbing a book off his bedside table to read a bit before bed.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>Draco woke up again that night to find Harry shouting unintelligible things in his sleep. He didn't waste a moment getting up and shaking him awake.</p>
<p>"Hey, just a dream, breathe," Draco whispered, already climbing in next to Harry.</p>
<p>"Sorry... if I woke you..." Harry murmured, already starting to drift back to sleep now that Draco was there. The dream had been about Draco, afterall. Harry had dreamed that Draco had fallen into the flames in the Room of Requirement and had been in the middle of a fit of panic when Draco woke him.</p>
<p>Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's abdomen and curled up into him. Just for tonight, he told himself, it means nothing, I'm just comforting him. Draco felt Harry's light breaths ghosting over his hair and watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest as he breathed. Draco wondered what his father would think if he could see him now and let out a long sigh as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>When morning came, Harry awoke to a head of blond hair in his face and arms wrapped tightly around him. He didn't remember anything from the night before and froze a bit in shock.</p>
<p>Draco started to move then, yawning and raising his head up to look about himself. When his eyes settled on Harry's shocked form it took him a moment to respond, but when he did he suddenly jumped back muttering sorrys.</p>
<p>"Did something happen last night that I can't remember?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"You had a nightmare," Draco stuttered, face going pink, "So I woke you up and-"</p>
<p>"Slept with me?" Harry laughed and Draco got redder if at all possible. "Relax, I'm not angry." Harry rolled out of bed to get his clothes and head to the bathroom, "that was probably the best I've slept in a while."</p>
<p>Draco watched, red faced as Harry closed the door to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Ughhh-" Draco groaned, flopping face-first onto his bed, "I'm such an idiot to fall for him. I have absolutely no chance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Discussions: Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please? We went to the Slytherin ones," Harry begged, "It will be a quick way to pass the time! Plus, we went to the Slytherin ones."</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Draco feigned thinking about it, even though he'd do just about anything Harry wanted, " I don't know if I want to sit around watching a bunch of Gryffindorks playing Quidditch."</p>
<p>"Oh come on I didn't complain when we went to the Slytherin tryouts."</p>
<p>"Fine, but only because I don't want to sit here in the dorm and do homework."</p>
<p>Harry jumped a bit, "Yes! Thanks!" Draco watched in amusement as Harry hurried to grab his scarf and jacket.</p>
<p>"Ready then?" Draco asked when Harry was bundled up in warm clothes.</p>
<p>"Yup!" Harry reached for the door and held it open for Draco. "Ladies first."</p>
<p>"Shut up you git." Harry snickered and followed after him.</p>
<p>Barely anyone looked up at them as they came down the stairs, at this point seeing them together wasn't really a novel thing. They were practically always together. The few who did look up though watched as Draco and Harry laughed like old friends the whole way to the door</p>
<p>When they stepped out onto the grounds Harry pulled his scarf around himself a bit tighter, it was colder than usual for October.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just use a heating charm?" Draco asked, watching Harry fidget with his scarf.</p>
<p>"I don't really know one..." Harry said, flushing with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"You really are a mess," Draco sighed, casting the charm and Harry let out a sigh as he suddenly warmed up.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Now remember the spell for next time or you'll catch a cold," Draco said. Harry turned his attention back to the pathway, he rubbed his hands together and breathed on them as they walked towards the pitch, but Draco's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment longer than they should have.</p>
<p>When they reached the stands they worked their way up to a good seat in the middle of the stands.</p>
<p>"The seats are way too cold," Harry shivered a bit as he sat down on them and then cast the heating charm on them that Draco had just taught him and sighed in relief. "Ah that's better."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled, sitting down next to Harry close enough so their shoulders and knees brushed together.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly shivered for a whole other reason.</p>
<p>Harry tried to focus his attention back on the pitch, he had come out to support Ginny after all. She was the new captain this year and looked right at home out on the pitch running the practice. She had a bit of a practice game going and Harry noticed a kid he didn't recognize playing as seeker. Harry had to admit, he was pretty good, he was glad that the Gryffindor team seemed to be in good hands.</p>
<p>"Reckon that's your replacement?" Draco asked, watching as the new player flew around between players.</p>
<p>"It looks like it, doesn't it," Harry said, a smile crossing his features.</p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>After tryouts ended and Ginny was assigning positions to the players, Harry and Draco decided that it'd probably be best to just head back as she looked pretty busy.</p>
<p>They were halfway back up the path to the castle when Harry heard his name being called.</p>
<p>"Harry!"</p>
<p>Harry turned as he heard his name and was greeted with Ginny running up behind him, slightly out of breath.</p>
<p>"Hey, I thought you were giving out position assignments? Congrats again on being team captain by the way!"</p>
<p>"Thank you! I finished assigning the positions really quickly, I wanted to catch you," Ginny said smiling. Then, "Could I talk to you?" she looked a bit nervously at Draco, "privately?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Harry said, then turned to Draco, "I'll meet you inside, alright?"</p>
<p>Draco looked skeptically at Ginny.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, Draco," Harry laughed, and Draco turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Draco, huh?" Ginny said with a smirk as soon as Draco was out of earshot. Harry quickly reddened.</p>
<p>"Yeah, um, we agreed to call each other by our first names."</p>
<p>"Did you now? Is he the cause of your 'gay awakening'?" He didn't think it was possible, Harry got even redder.</p>
<p>"Shhhh, what if someone overheard you?" Harry said, quickly shushing her.</p>
<p>"Don't worry no one is around to hear," Ginny said laughing.</p>
<p>"What did you come to talk about?" Harry grumbled, feeling slightly put out after being thoroughly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Well, Luna and I have been talking about finally coming out."</p>
<p>Harry quickly sobered up, "You are?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean it's mostly me. Thinking about it, I mean. She doesn't really care if people know, but I was kind of worried about my family."</p>
<p>"Ginny," Harry said, gently grabbing her arms, "Your family is the most loving one I've ever seen. I'd be surprised if they didn't accept you."</p>
<p>"You think?" Ginny said, barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>"I know. Your mom would never stop loving and doting on any of you, for anything."</p>
<p>Ginny let out a breathy laugh, and breathed in shakily. "Even Ron?"</p>
<p>"You're his little sister, he cares for you more than you know, and I don't think he cares much what gender you like anyway."</p>
<p>"You're worried about telling him too though. If you don't think he'd care why are you worried?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't like Luna now do I?" Harry laughed, "I'm more worried about telling him who I like, I guess. I mean, even if I just told him I was gay, he's bound to ask questions. I can't exactly tell him hey, you know Draco? The one who you hate so much? Yeah, he's the reason I'm gay."</p>
<p>Ginny let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Thanks, for talking to me about this I mean. It helped a lot."</p>
<p>"Anytime." Harry smiled as Ginny wrapped him into a hug.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>"What was that about?" Draco asked as Harry closed the door behind himself.</p>
<p>"Nothing much," Harry said and Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "It was something personal that she's dealing with." Harry let out a sigh, Draco was awfully nosy.</p>
<p>"Is she okay?" Draco asked and Harry was slightly surprised to see a bit of worry in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's alright."</p>
<p>"Okay, good," Draco responded awkwardly and turned back to his book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Fourth Party: Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday rolled around again and with it came the weekly party the eighth years had begun doing. Everyone was already in a circle when Draco made it down the stairs from his and Harry's shared room.</p>
<p>"Come on Draco, we're about to start," Pansy called, patting the spot on the floor next to her. Draco made his way over to her as she launched into the rules of the game they'd be playing. "Okay, we're shaking it up again and playing a game called What Are The Odds. Basically person A starts off by spinning this bottle here and when it lands on person B, person A askes B a 'what are the odds question.' This can be anything as long as it's not too explicit.</p>
<p>"Some example questions would be, 'What are the odds you'll kiss Neville' or 'What are the odds you'll chug a bottle of firewhiskey.'</p>
<p>"Then, on the count of three both person A and B say a number from 1 to 10 and if the number is the same, person B must do what person A said."</p>
<p>There were some nervous glances around the circle, but no outright objections and Pansy handed the bottle to Ginny. "You go first this time," Pansy said.</p>
<p>Ginny grabbed onto the bottle and set it down in the middle, giving it a good spin.</p>
<p>It rounded to a stop in front of Ron, "What are the odds you'll swap shirts with Hermione?" Ginny grinned when Ron's face flushed as he looked over at what Hermione was wearing. Hermione had on a pretty, flowery, tight, top. It was something Ron wouldn't be caught dead in. Hermione gave a laugh at the look on Ron's face and counted down from three.</p>
<p>"One...Two...Three"</p>
<p>"Five," They both said in unison and Ron let out a groan as he realized what would be happening next.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, standing up and grabbing onto Ron's hand to pull him up next. "Come on, it isn't that bad." They headed up the stairs to go to Ron's room and swap shirts and everyone laughed at Ron's face as they disappeared around the corner.</p>
<p>"Ugh, this is the worst," Ron groaned as they entered his room, but his opinion quickly changed as Hermione pulled her shirt off and handed it over to him. Ron stared for a moment sputtering.</p>
<p>"What? It's not like this is the first time you've seen me shirtless," Hermione laughed as Ron's neck went red. "For goodness sake, take the shirt!" Hermione said when Ron continued to stare, and chucked it at his head.</p>
<p>Ron grabbed it off his head and shook himself out of his stupor, "Yeah, I know... I just - you're really pretty."</p>
<p>Hermione's cheeks pinkened slightly and she let out a breathy laugh, "Boys," she muttered with a roll of her eyes as she gave him a light kiss.</p>
<p>When they came back down, Harry looked up to find Ron redder than his hair from embarrassment and decked in a tight shirt. If the shirt was tight on Hermione it was constricting on Ron and he felt extremely exposed.</p>
<p>Harry had to stifle a laugh as Ron sat down. Ginny handed Ron the bottle with a smirk and Ron spun it a little harder than he needed to.</p>
<p>"What are the odds of you..." Ron asked Draco, trailing off as he thought. Then, a horrible smirk spread across his lips, "addressing me as Sir for the next week."</p>
<p>Draco's nose crinkled in disgust as Hermione started counting down.</p>
<p>"Seven."</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
<p>Ron groaned and muttered something about having terrible luck as Draco picked the bottle back up. It landed on Pansy next and she looked at Draco eagerly. "What are the odds of you playing the rest of the game without a shirt?"</p>
<p>"Four," they both said at once.</p>
<p>"That's easy stuff Draco," Pansy smirked as she reached to lift her shirt off, "Or did you want to help."</p>
<p>Draco looked at her with a look of distaste, "You can take it off yourself."</p>
<p>Pansy laughed as she shrugged off her top and dropped it next to herself, "You're a prude." She picked up the bottle then and spun it. Harry watched as Draco's expression turned into one of nervousness as the bottle spun, because Pansy was the one with the bottle it meant that they were probably about to be targeted if it landed on them. It landed on Blaise though, and both boys let out a quiet sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"What are the odds you'll kiss the person sitting to your left?"</p>
<p>Blaise absentmindedly turned to look at who was sitting to his left and suddenly remembered that he was seated next to Neville when his eyes met Neville's. Neville's face was one of slight shock as Hermione started the countdown.</p>
<p>"One," Both Pansy and Blaise said at once and Blaise turned to look at Neville again as he leaned in.</p>
<p>Their lips met and suddenly Blaise felt he wouldn't ever get enough of it. It was quite intoxicating to kiss Neville and he wondered why he didn't have more people fawning over him. Blaise raised his hand to cup Neville's cheek as they both leaned in further to each other.</p>
<p>Ron let out a sound of shock and Hermione nudged him in the ribs.</p>
<p>"What?" Ron questioned.</p>
<p>"You act so surprised," Hermione hissed back.</p>
<p>"What do you mean," Ron whispered back, in complete confusion this time.</p>
<p>"I mean, that they're dating."</p>
<p>"Wait what?!"</p>
<p>"Hush. Yeah, don't you remember when Neville got all cleaned up for Hogsmeade last week? They were meeting for a date."</p>
<p>"I didn't know that!" Ron said, surprised as he looked over towards Blaise and Neville, who were blushing and backing up from each other.</p>
<p>"I swear..." Hermione shook her head, "You're so dense sometimes."</p>
<p>"Well how was I supposed to know!"</p>
<p>"They've been hanging out around each other so much lately, and they obviously like each other. The better question is how didn't you know," Hermione laughed a bit.</p>
<p>"What are the odds you'll let Seamus do your hair." Hermione and Ron turned back to the game as they heard Blaise asking Luna the next one.</p>
<p>Luna ended up not having to let Seamus do her hair and the game continued. Both Seamus and Dean ended up shirtless along the way, Ginny and Luna had shared a short kiss that left them blushing, and many other dares were given that weren't fulfilled as the numbers didn't match.</p>
<p>"What are the odds of you dying Gregory's hair orange right now, while he's sleeping," Draco announced and when Seamus and him both said ten, Seamus gathered up his wand and the group followed him silently up the stairs to Gregory's and Neville's dorm.</p>
<p>"Hurry up, or he'll wake," Dean whispered in Seamus' ear when they opened the door and Seamus slipped in. It was almost one in the morning and the room was pitch dark except for the small amount of light streaming through the window. Seamus turned to look back at the group that was hovering by the door and Dean gave him a thumbs up. Seamus turned back around to look at Goyle who was fast asleep and unsuspecting in bed.</p>
<p>He raised his wand to Goyle's hair and whispered the incantation. The group watched from across the room as Goyle's hair changed color from the roots out. They could barely make it out in the moonlight and they resolved to enjoy the new color in the morning.</p>
<p>When Seamus made it back to the dorm room door and closed it, they all ran back down the stairs, snickering and tripping the whole way like little children.</p>
<p>The game lasted a little longer, but soon everyone was fighting against sleep and alcohol to fall asleep. People started gathering up the alcohol and heading to bed, Ginny and Luna heading out as well.</p>
<p>When Harry arrived at his shared room, Draco trailing behind him, he fell into bed letting out a groan. He was out in mere seconds, leaving Draco staring at him from his bed across the room feeling strangely disappointed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Beginnings: Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Forbidden Forest."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Oh you know, just a few minor reasons. Like, I don't know, I don't want to die."</p><p>"You wouldn't die."</p><p>"I could, you don't know."</p><p>"I'd be there."</p><p>"Real comforting, Potter."</p><p>Draco and Harry had been arguing over what they were going to do for their punishment for the day and Harry had suggested they go into the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>"We wouldn't go in too deep, just around the backside of the lake. It'll be fun."</p><p>"How on earth would that be fun? I think we have different definitions of fun, Harry."</p><p>Harry smiled at the use of his name. They'd been doing more and more things other than homework during their punishments lately, and as a result, Draco had been calling him Harry more. He loved the sound of his name on his tongue.</p><p>"You won't get hurt or die, I promise."</p><p>Draco looked at him skeptically, "It's freezing out there, it's October."</p><p>"We're wizards aren't we?"</p><p>Draco looked at Harry for a long moment and Harry was beginning to feel awkward when Draco let out a long sigh, "Fine, but if something happens to me, you'll have to answer to my father."</p><p>Harry smiled that bright smile, that made Draco's heart flutter, at him. "Alright, it's a deal! Now get your jumper!"</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>The trek out to the edge of the forest by the lake was a bit long and Draco had to redo the heating charm on himself twice before they got to the far side of the forest.</p><p>"Here we are!" Harry shouted.</p><p>"Where is here?"</p><p>"See where the rock slopes toward the beach over there?"</p><p>Draco squinted at where Harry was pointing. There was a bit of a rock formation that did seem to slope towards the beach, but it seemed a bit more like a cliff than anything else.</p><p>"What about it?" Draco asked as he followed Harry towards it.</p><p>"I found this spot at the beginning of the school year. See how it slopes down, but you can't see any of the beach? It looks kinda like a cliff huh?" Draco nodded a bit, "Well, that's 'cause it's a bit of a secret cove. There's a hole in the rock that you have to squeeze through a bit here on the side," Harry pointed to what was, sure enough, a hole in the side of the rock formation, as they got closer. "Then, when you go through there, it opens up into a little cove with a small private beach."</p><p>Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him through the hole. They both had to crouch a bit to get through and when Draco looked up he found himself in a small cave. Just as Harry described, it was completely closed off on both sides, so if you wanted to get out without going through the hole in the rock, you'd have to get a bit out into the water and swim around.</p><p>"Wow," Draco breathed. It was really pretty, especially with the moonlight filtering in and bouncing off the walls.</p><p>"I know right?" Harry smiled at Draco's awed expression.</p><p>"It's really pretty."</p><p>"Come this way," Harry said and led him to the edge of the water, so Draco could get a view of the whole lake and the moon in the sky above the castle.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Draco whispered, wide eyed as he stared.</p><p>"It's really pretty in the water too," Harry said with a smile and took off his shoes and robes.</p><p>"You're seriously going swimming?" Draco asked, incredulous, "It's October!"</p><p>"So? The water isn't bad with a warming charm."</p><p>"It's still October."</p><p>"Get in with me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"No," Draco frowned as a nasty smirk spread across Harry's face.</p><p>Harry got out of the water and walked towards Draco who started backing up, "Don't you dare."</p><p>Without another word, Harry scooped him up and dropped him in the water, robes and all. Draco came up sputtering and shivering a moment later.</p><p>"You soaked my robes!" Draco sputtered.</p><p>"You should've taken them off then and come in. They'll dry anyway," Harry laughed, and splashed into the water next to Draco who glowered at him.</p><p>"If I had known you were going to throw me into the water, I wouldn't have come."</p><p>"Well I'm glad you came."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Draco grumbled, picking at his robes. Harry quickly casted a warming charm on Draco as he tried to peel his robes off himself. "Thanks," Draco said with a sigh as he warmed up.</p><p>"'Course, now time to swim!"</p><p>"I don't want to-!" was all Draco managed to say before Harry yanked him under again.</p><p>Two hours later, they found themselves leaning against the wall of the cave next to each other, a fire burning in front of them.</p><p>"I've got to admit, this was pretty fun," Draco said, sitting up a bit to look at Harry, a rare smile gracing his features.</p><p>Harry immediately got lost in his eyes as he looked at him. They seemed to be glowing in the moonlight and Draco's hair was messily hanging in his face. Harry really was hopelessly in love with him.</p><p>The seconds seemed to drag on as they stared at each other. Harry didn't know who was the first to lean in then, but Draco's lips were suddenly pressed against his and he had no complaints.</p><p>This was unlike any of their kisses they had shared before, this time they were both sober and no one was forcing them to do so. They just were.</p><p>Harry leaned further into Draco, bringing his hands up to run them through Draco's hair. Draco's hands went to Harry's head, as he cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Harry ran his tongue across Draco's lower lip, asking for entrance and Draco eagerly granted it. The kiss deepened further and Harry's hands dropped from Draco's hair to his hips and Draco moved his own to Harry's hair. Lips traveled over cheeks and down to necks before making their way back to each other's mouths. It was intoxicating and Harry felt drunk.</p><p>The kiss seemed to go on for ages, but it still wasn't quite long enough when Draco slowly pulled away. They both kept their eyes closed for a moment after, a sigh escaping Harry's lips. Then, suddenly realizing what he'd done, Draco's eyes shot open and he jumped up mumbling about being sorry. He quickly grabbed his wand and was gone before Harry could even react.</p><p>Harry stared down at Draco's soaked robes on the bank that he'd forgotten in his rush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was one of my most favorite chapters to write so far, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Bruise: Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt like an idiot as he made his was back to the castle carrying Draco's soaked robes. Why did I have to kiss him? he asked himself.</p>
<p>He obviously wouldn't like me back, he's only ever kissed me in the games and he is always drunk.</p>
<p>But he's always super nice to you, he argued with himself.</p>
<p>Just because he's nice to you doesn't mean he likes you. You're friends, or you were until you kissed him.</p>
<p>Normal friends don't sleep in the same bed together after a bad dream though, Ron would never sleep with me.</p>
<p>That doesn't mean he likes you though.</p>
<p>He kissed me back just now too.</p>
<p>He didn't have anything to argue back but he still felt stupid. What if Draco had just gotten caught up in the moment like they usually did during dares. The fact that Draco kissed him back made Harry think Draco liked him, but why would he run away if he did. Harry was silently freaking out as he rounded the corner. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone as it was late and he'd forgotten his invisibility cloak in the dorm and the Marauders Map.</p>
<p>His wish came true as he was able to make it all the way back to the common room without seeing anyone. His luck ended when he made it into the room though and caught sight of Ron and Hermione kissing on the couch.</p>
<p>When Harry entered the room, they looked up and quickly turned red as they spotted Harry. Hermione was the first to speak, clearing her throat and trying to pretend Harry didn't just find them tangled up on the couch as they were.</p>
<p>"Harry, you're back late," Hermione let out an awkward cough.</p>
<p>Hermione looked down and noticed the soaked robes in Harry's hands then and the upset look to his eyes, "Is everything alright? I saw Malfoy run through here a minute ago. Did something happen?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, everything's good. Don't stop for me. I'm just heading to bed," Harry mumbled a bit too quick and Hermione raked her eyes over Harry's form.</p>
<p>"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione pressed, she was growing more worried about him by the second, and the fact that Draco had just run through a little bit ago with an air of panic around him wasn't helping.</p>
<p>"Yep. Fine. Spiffing!" Harry turned and rushed up the stairs, Hermione and Ron watching helplessly from the couch.</p>
<p>"He's not fine," Ron said intelligently and Hermione gave him a look. "What?"</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and sat back in the cushions, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the fire as it burned in the grate. "I'm worried about him. He's been acting funny, and I think something happened between him and Malfoy.</p>
<p>Ron leaned back too and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her into him. "I've noticed too. Do you think he likes Malfoy?" Ron's nose scrunched up as he said it.</p>
<p>Hermione studied him for a moment, "I- I'm not sure... would you care if he did? Like Malfoy I mean?"</p>
<p>Ron stared off at the fire for a moment and then let out a long sigh. "If he likes him I don't mind. He's been through a lot - we all have - and he deserves to be happy. I'm just worried, you know? Malfoy has always been terrible to all of us, especially Harry. I don't know if I entirely trust him yet. I know that he isn't entirely to blame for what all he did during the war, but don't you think Harry's being a bit too forgiving?"</p>
<p>"I think that Draco is trying to be a better person," Hermione said, "He can't help how he was brought up and I think that if he learns from the mistakes he made and apologizes, I can forgive him. I don't think Harry is being too forgiving; we were all just kids."</p>
<p>"You're probably right. I just don't want Harry to get hurt."</p>
<p>"Me neither," Hermione said, turning to look at the stairs where Harry had just disappeared up a moment ago.</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>When Harry reached his room he paused and took a deep breath. He let it out and gripped the door handle and opened it to find a dark room.</p>
<p>Draco was already in bed asleep with all the lights out. Harry paused and took a moment to stare across the room at Draco and felt his heart throb in his chest.</p>
<p>Harry turned then and went into the restroom to get ready for bed.</p>
<p>Draco opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door close and stared off at the wall in front of him. It was pretty bare, especially compared to Harry's side of the room that had posters and Gryffindor stuff all over the walls. Draco had pretended to be mad about them when they first moved into the room together, but he didn't mind, he rather liked them actually. The posters and things were just so Harry.</p>
<p>Draco turned then to stare over at Harry's side of the room and raked his eyes over the red Gryffindor banner and Quidditch posters. Draco never really had decorated his walls before, even at home. Staring at the posters made him want to now.</p>
<p>Draco rolled on his back then and stared up at the canopy above him then. Why did I run away? I like him, quite a lot, and that was wonderful, Draco thought to himself. He rose his hands up to his head and ran them through his hair. The kissing was amazing if Draco was being honest and, for a moment, he entertained the idea of jumping up from bed and going to the bathroom to snog Harry again. He stayed in bed though. Was he crazy or stupid? If his father ever caught wind of it, he was for sure going to end him.</p>
<p>The bathroom door opened then and a soft light filled the room and Draco's eyes shot closed. Draco could hear the soft sound of Harry's steps as he crossed the room.</p>
<p>The lights turned off then and the room was plunged into darkness a moment later. Draco opened one eye then and peeked over at Harry, his back was to Draco though.</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>Monday morning came and it was awkward to say the least, they both avoided each other as they got ready and for once Harry was the first out of the dorm.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron tried to talk to him at breakfast, but Harry wasn't interested and Hermione noted that Harry sat with his back to the slytherin table.</p>
<p>Potions was awkward as Harry and Draco were partnered up. They only talked to each other when they absolutely had to. People were starting to notice by mid day and rumors were traveling around the school. Everything from Draco cursing Harry mute to people saying Draco had tried to kill Harry. The last one made Harry angry when he'd heard it.</p>
<p>People were starting to get nervous too as it was never pretty when Harry and Draco were fighting. The situation was likely to blow up soon and people were getting wary.</p>
<p>Their punishment passed awkwardly in the library studying. People looked over at them as they sat there, ignoring each other and as soon as Harry's wand buzzed from the alarm he'd set he jumped up and left the library as quick as he could.</p>
<p>By lunch Thursday, Hermione and Ron were sharing worried looks as Harry quietly ate, resoutly staring at his plate.</p>
<p>The first Quidditch practice was set for that afternoon and Harry knew that Draco would be there. He was dreading it. Especially since practices had been set for Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, meaning Harry would have to see Draco three times a week.</p>
<p>When the final class ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the pitch for practice. Hermione broke off from them when they reached the stands though and left with a quick good luck to sit and do homework.</p>
<p>They'd all been given permission to use the Gryffindor locker rooms and Harry and Ron entered them to find Dean already there.</p>
<p>"Hey, I had a free period so I thought I'd come out a bit early with Seamus to get ready. Seamus is already up in the stands though," Dean said. Harry took in Dean's flushed and rumpled appearance and could guess what 'getting ready' had meant. Harry let out a soft chuckle and set his bag down, starting to change.</p>
<p>Dean then let out a soft gasp and Harry turned around to find him covering his mouth.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, confusion written on his face.</p>
<p>"Your neck..." Dean let out a snicker as Harry raised his hand to his neck.</p>
<p>Ron looked at Harry's neck too then and his face reddened.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, slightly worried now.</p>
<p>"You have a hickey, mate," Dean said, snickering.</p>
<p>"I- what?!" Harry practically shouted, rushing over to the mirror on the wall, trying to ignore the snickering from Dean and Ron looking at him like he had a third head. "Shit," Harry muttered as he recognized the slight bruise on his neck right above his collarbone where his shirt covered it. It was slightly faded but still recognizable and he started to flush. How had he not noticed it?!</p>
<p>Just then, the door opened and Draco walked in, looking around them awkwardly. Then he looked at Harry and his eyes dropped to where Harry's hand had fallen away slightly from where he was prodding the bruise on his neck. He knew what it was immediately and flushed redder than he ever had before, all the way down to his neck. Coughing, he quickly turned from them and hurried off to the bathrooms.</p>
<p>Dean immediately turned his smirk to Harry, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.</p>
<p>"It's from Friday's party," Harry said, quickly tugging his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>Both Dean and Ron remembered last Friday's party though, and Harry and Draco hadn't kissed. Harry didn't seem to remember that though and Dean looked at Ron with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Fifth Party: Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week of awkward tension between Harry and Draco, Friday rolled around and with it came the weekly party. Draco started towards the alcohol as soon as he got into the room, and Harry eyed him from across the room.</p>
<p>By the time Pansy was calling them all to gather up for games, Draco was dizzy.</p>
<p>The game was decided to be Never have I ever and pansy had brought along a little bag full of never have I ever questions that she placed in the middle.</p>
<p>"-And we'll go clockwise around the circle, taking turns to draw a paper. Any questions?" Pansy finished up telling the rules and everyone nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>"I'll go first this game," Seamus announced and drew a question from the bag, "Never have I ever ridden a Hippogriff."</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry were the only ones to take a shot and Hermione shuddered at the memory. She did not like flying.</p>
<p>Parvati went next, "Never have I ever stolen something."</p>
<p>Ron was sitting smugly as about half the circle took a shot when Hermione elbowed him.</p>
<p>"What? I've never stolen."</p>
<p>"Your dad's car?" Hermione reminded him, laughing as his face pinkened and he picked up a cup.</p>
<p>"Never have I ever fallen asleep in Binns' class," Padma said with a laugh. Just about everyone drank at that and murmurs of how boring the class was circulated. Hermione - who was the only one who didn't drink - shook her head as Harry and Ron guiltily took a shot.</p>
<p>"Never have I ever gotten detention," Lavender said. She hadn't gone to the last few and most were just fine with that, and where kind of bummed that she decided to show up again.</p>
<p>Hermione was about to put the cup to her lips when Ron said, "Wait, when did you have detention?"</p>
<p>"First year, remember?" When Ron still looked clueless, she lowered her voice and leaned towards him, "When we smuggled Norbert for Hagrid."</p>
<p>Realization dawned on Ron's face and his mouth made an 'ohhh' soundlessly and lifted his own glass to his lips.</p>
<p>"Never have I ever slept naked," Goyle said with a blush.</p>
<p>Harry went to tilt his glass back when he caught sight of Draco taking a shot as well and he almost choked. Had he slept naked in the dorms this year? Did I just not notice? His mind was suddenly a whirlwind of questions that were less than appropriate and he almost missed the next question.</p>
<p>"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Draco had said, his words slightly slurred from the alcohol and he then tipped his glass back, shameless.</p>
<p>Harry nearly choked again and Hermione looked at him funnily. Where was I for all this? He wondered.</p>
<p>"Never have I ever kissed on a first date," Pansy said happily and downed a bit of alcohol. She then looked 'round the circle to see Lavender, Blaise, Dean, and Seamus taking a shot.</p>
<p>"Alright, my turn!" Blaise said as he reached for the little bag, "Never have I ever kissed more than ten people." Blaise, Pansy, and Lavender all took a shot shamelessly, and looked rather proud of the fact.</p>
<p>Harry was watching Draco though, wondering if he'd drink. When he didn't, Harry felt oddly happy.</p>
<p>"Never have I ever had dyed hair," Neville said. Lavender took a shot and so did Goyle. The former didn't look very happy about it though and sent a glare around the circle, his hair was still slightly orange.</p>
<p>"You think the color is ever gonna wear out?" Ron snickered to Harry and Harry chuckled in response.</p>
<p>"It'll grow out, but whatever spell Seamus used was a strong one," Hermione imputed, "Even McGonagall couldn't get it completely out."</p>
<p>"Think he'll give us the spell? I got some people I wouldn't mind giving a new look to," Ron snickered and Hermione shook her head at him.</p>
<p>Luna and Ginny went next and Harry's turn came after. The pile of paper slowly dwindled as they went through all the papers.</p>
<p>"Okay, last question," Hermione said, picking up the last piece of paper. "Never have I ever liked someone in the circle." Everyone took a shot except Goyle who blushed from the embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Okay I have another game idea since it's not midnight yet," Pansy said and an evil smile crossed her lips. </p>
<p>Pansy quickly introduced the group to a game where two people would have to kiss without stopping and without touching. The first person to pull away or touch the other loses.</p>
<p>Of course, everyone was on board with this game.</p>
<p>Lavender offered to go first and with a spin of the bottle, the first pair was picked to be Lavender and Goyle. Lavender got up to sit in front of Goyle, after a bit of complaining. Almost as soon as it started, Goyle pulled away. It's not that he didn't think she was pretty or anything, but the idea of kissing someone was very unappealing and he pulled back after a couple seconds.</p>
<p>Lavender took Goyle's unwillingness to kiss her the wrong way though, and looked extremely put out as she went back to her seat.</p>
<p>Pansy plucked up the bottle next, "Alright, my turn! Let's see some real action!" With a flourish she spun the bottle until it landed on Hermione.</p>
<p>"Alright then Hermione, let's give the people what they want," Pansy announced as she pranced on over to Hermione who was slowly getting redder by the moment. Ron, who sat next to her, looked aghast.</p>
<p>Pansy leaned in almost immediately and Hermione met her halfway, their lips meeting as Seamus let out a "whoop!"</p>
<p>Pansy's lips tasted like firewhiskey and another undertone of something she couldn't place but had a feeling that it was her lip balm. Hermione felt herself leaning forward a bit, keeping her hands firmly in her lap. She was a bit drunk and she knew that she wasn't thinking completely rationally as she kissed Pansy, but it was nice and she'd never kissed a girl before.</p>
<p>Hermione had always thought girls were pretty since she was young, but she'd never really had a chance to kiss one before. She knew she was bi, had known for a while, but she'd never really talked to anyone about it before. She had liked Ron too much to try to date a girl and when she by now it had just seemed pointless to tell anyone as she was planning to be with Ron for the rest of her life. She wasn't exactly sure how he'd react too and didn't really want to deal with it.</p>
<p>Hermione figured she'd have to talk to him about it after this though.</p>
<p>The kiss finally ended when Hermione pulled back slightly with a small smile, the kiss had been nice, but she still very much liked Ron.</p>
<p>"Well, I gotta say: I'm jealous, Weasley," Pansy said, shooting Ron a smirk as she went back to her seat. Ron was sputtering beside Hermione and was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.</p>
<p>His girlfriend had just been kissed by another girl, and hadn't seemed to mind at all. His mind was spinning, but before he really had a chance to contemplate it, the next pair were kissing:</p>
<p>Ginny and Luna.</p>
<p>Ron's head hurt. Was everyone here gay? Ron thought wildly.</p>
<p>Ron turned to look at Harry, who was staring at Draco not-so-discreetly and then he turned to Hermione who was still red in the face. Luna and Ginny were still kissing and Ron tried not to look, it was weird seeing your little sister kiss someone, no matter the gender.</p>
<p>His mind was still reeling over the turn of events though. First Dean and Seamus are dating, then Harry seems to like Draco, then Hermione might be gay...</p>
<p>Wait, not gay, Ron thought, she likes me, so bi maybe?</p>
<p>Ron's head seemed to pound and he sat back with a groan., maybe he should lay off the alcohol for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"I'll go next," Harry said towards the end of the night. It was the last round and Harry had already kissed Luna, Pansy, Seamus and Lavender. The last one was something he never wanted to do again.</p>
<p>Pansy sat forward a bit as she watched the bottle spin, fingers crossed...</p>
<p>The bottle slowed to a stop in front of Draco and everyone seemed to hold their breath for a moment. It had been two weeks since they'd last kissed at a party and everyone was dying to see what'd happen.</p>
<p>Both Draco and Harry were dead drunk though and without a second thought Harry was over in front of Draco and kissing him, in less than a second.</p>
<p>Ron's jaw dropped as he watched them furiously kissing from across the room, both refusing to back down from the challenge. Most everyone had pulled back before 30 seconds had passed, but both Draco and Harry didn't seem to be backing down as the minute mark hit. Pansy was simply smirking over at them and Blaise was muttering something that sounded faintly like, and he said he wasn't gay.</p>
<p>The thing that made them part was actually both of them reaching for each other at the exact same time. Their hands both came to each other's face and that was when they both snapped out of their trance and pulled away, albeit reluctantly.</p>
<p>"Wow, all that and you both lost," Pansy said with a snicker, "Alright, time to clean up. It's already past one in the morning."</p>
<p>Groaning, everyone started to get up and round their things up.</p>
<p>As soon as things were cleaned up, Harry and Draco practically raced up the stairs, taking two at a time.</p>
<p>When the dormitory door closed, Harry took no time in pulling Draco into a kiss. They both stumbled their way to the bed as the back of Draco's knees hit Harry's mattress they both tumbled onto the bed, never breaking their kiss.</p>
<p>Harry's lips trailed their way down to Draco's neck and he pressed light kisses to Draco's skin as he made his way toward his collarbone. Draco let out a soft groan and ground down into Harry.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>"We should talk," Ron said after watching Harry and Draco sprint off up the stairs. He'd have time to wonder about that later, right now he was curious about Hermione.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right," Hermione sighed, plopping down onto their usual spot on the couch in front of the fire.</p>
<p>Ron followed her lead and sat down next to her.</p>
<p>"I'm bi," Hermione said, staring resolutely at the fire, if Ron was going to react poorly she didn't want to see it.</p>
<p>"I thought so," Ron said, leaning back and taking Hermione's hand up in his.</p>
<p>"You did?" Hermione said, whipping around to stare at him.</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I mean, I'd have to be dumb to not realize it after that scene you put on with Parkinson earlier."</p>
<p>"Oh, about that, I'm sorry. You know I only like you right?"</p>
<p>Ron let out a laugh, "Yeah, I know. I know it was only a game. You're allowed to have fun."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled widely at him, "I'm glad you're not angry."</p>
<p>"Angry? Nah, a little jealous, sure, but not angry," Ron laughed.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled up at him, "Jealous of what? That she got to kiss me like that?"</p>
<p>Ron looked down at her as she turned so she was facing him.</p>
<p>"Well I can arrange for you to be kissed like that too if you'd like." With that Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ron's, her eyes fluttering closed.</p>
<p>With a contented sight, Ron brought his hand up to rest on her hips.</p>
<p>"I love you, you know that?" Ron whispered against Hermione's lips.</p>
<p>"I love you too," Hermione said back. Ron could feel her smile against his lips.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>Draco's hands were just gripping the base of Harry's jumper to pull it up when Harry suddenly snapped out of it.</p>
<p>They were both drunk, doing this would practically be taking advantage of Draco, Harry suddenly thought and grabbed Draco's hands as they were about to go under his shirt.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't be doing this."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Draco asked, trying to capture Harry's lips but he moved his head out of the way.</p>
<p>"Because you wouldn't want this when you're awake," saying it stung and he almost just wanted to throw caution to the wind and continue, but this was Draco and he didn't want to do anything he didn't want. "You're drunk, we both are. We should just sleep."</p>
<p>Draco let out an annoyed sound but he slid off Harry and laid next to him. Harry sat up then and leaned back down to help Draco get under the covers.</p>
<p>Draco let out a contented sigh as Harry pulled the blankets around him, a sound that made Harry's heart twist and he was suddenly very glad he had stopped them.</p>
<p>"Go to sleep, you're going to need it after all the alcohol," Harry murmured, he then bent down and pressed a soft kiss onto Draco's temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hangovers and Coming Out: Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco woke up the next morning with a groan.</p>
<p>Harry had woken up an hour before and was trying to focus on his homework over his headache. He looked over at Draco now, and he tried to open his eyes and his nose scrunched up from the light. He thought it was oddly cute, the way his forehead scrunched up, but he knew he was in pain so he moved to get up and walk over.</p>
<p>Draco's head was pounding and the light from the window was assaulting his eyes. When he tried to sit up his stomach turned and he felt nauseous. He laid back down and then felt the bed shift.</p>
<p>"Your head hurt?" Harry asked as he reached out a hand to feel Draco's forehead. Draco didn't open his eyes.</p>
<p>"Feels like someone let loose a hippogryph in my head," Draco groaned.</p>
<p>"Here, take this." Draco opened an eye and saw Harry was holding out a glass of water and holding something else in his other hand.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Medicine. Muggle medicine. Dean and Seamus forgot to make more hangover potion and I'm trash at making them. Anyway, it'll help with your headache, you swallow it."</p>
<p>"Muggles are weird," Draco muttered, but still went to try and sit up again.</p>
<p>"Let me help you," Harry said when he saw Draco struggling. Setting down the cup and pill on the bedside table, he leaned forward and helped pull Draco gently into a sitting position.</p>
<p>When Draco was sitting up against the headboard, Harry picked up the water and medicine again, "Here, put the pill on the back of your tongue and swallow it with the water."</p>
<p>It took Draco a couple tries but he finally got it down and made a face, "Why would muggles do that?"</p>
<p>"To feel better," Harry laughed slightly, "I mean, why would wizards take skeligrow when it tastes so bad? To heal themselves."</p>
<p>Draco made a noncommittal noise and closed his eyes. The sun streaming in the window was brighter than he ever remembered and everything seemed just a bit louder than usual.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes were squeezed shut again, trying to block out the sun and Harry quickly noticed. Harry got up then and closed the curtains on the four-poster, leaving a slight gap on one side where he was sitting originally.</p>
<p>"Better?"</p>
<p>Draco opened his eyes again to find it much darker than it was before. "Much, thanks."</p>
<p>"Course," Harry paused for a moment as he watched Draco shift on the pillows, "I can run a bath for you if you'd like, it might help a bit."</p>
<p>Draco stopped moving then and turned to look up at him. No one had really been as kind to him as Harry was being now and it made his heart ache, if possible he liked him even more in that moment. "I don't want to be a bother," Draco finally said.</p>
<p>"You're not. You took care of me when I had that nightmare." Draco suddenly remembered the way Harry looked that night - tears running down his face and moving about on the bed - he wanted to reach out to grab his hand, but stopped himself at the last second. "It's the least I could do," Harry finished.</p>
<p>Draco was about to answer when he remembered something, "Wasn't today a hogsmeade weekend? I don't want you to miss out on it taking care of me."</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Ron was seated at a table in the three broomsticks, waiting for Hermione to return from the restroom when Ginny and Luna entered.</p>
<p>Ginny saw him first and with a deep breath, tugged Luna along after her.</p>
<p>Ron looked up when Ginny arrived at the table. "Oh hey Ginny, Luna. How are you guys?"</p>
<p>"We're okay," Ginny looked down at the seat across from Ron. He was sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Can we sit for a moment?" Ginny gestured to the seat.</p>
<p>Ron looked over towards the restrooms, but he didn't see Hermione yet.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Ginny laughed a little breathlessly, "I'm not here to crash your date, it'll just be a moment. I have something I need to tell you."</p>
<p>"Alright," Ron said, feeling sort of nervous at the serious tone Ginny had used. He gestured to the booth and they sat down. "So what's up?"</p>
<p>Ginny laced her fingers together on her lap and stared down at them for a moment before gathering her courage and looking up. Ron was giving her a worried look.</p>
<p>"Luna and I..." Ginny trailed off for a moment, "we're dating. I'm bi."</p>
<p>Ron let out a relieved sigh and Ginny gave him a funny look, "Oh thank god. You had me worried for a moment, I thought you were going to tell me something horrible. You didn't really think I would care did you?"</p>
<p>"Well, I wasn't sure. I don't know..." Ginny trailed off. She knew deep down that Ron wouldn't care, but a part of her was still a bit worried. She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders though as Ron smiled at her.</p>
<p>"I don't care who you like, long as they don't hurt you," Ron sent Luna a look then, "Don't go hurting my little sister."</p>
<p>"I won't," Luna said and reached out to grab Ginny's hand.</p>
<p>"What's going on over here," Hermione said as she walked up with a smile, "Did I miss the party?" she slid into the booth next to Ron and pulled her butterbeer up to herself.</p>
<p>"Oh Ginny just came to say hi," Ron said, not sure if Ginny wanted everyone to know yet or not.</p>
<p>"We're dating, Luna and I," Ginny said, suddenly confident after Ron's acceptance.</p>
<p>"That's great!" Hermione said happily and Ginny beamed over at her. "Do you two want to join us? I can get a waitress over here for you two if you'd like.</p>
<p>Ginny looked over at Ron and had to stifle a laugh as she saw Ron's pleading look. "It's alright, I'll leave you two to your date," Ginny and Luna stood up then to go find a table.</p>
<p>Hermione got up to go to the other side of the table.</p>
<p>"Is everyone gay?" Ron said, sliding down in the booth and picking up his drink.</p>
<p>Hermione let out a laugh, "Well you aren't as far as I know. Lavender definitely isn't either."</p>
<p>"Not helping," Ron said, but couldn't help cracking a small smile.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"I don't want you to miss out on it taking care of me," Draco said.</p>
<p>"I wasn't planning on going today, don't worry about it. I'm a little hung over too."</p>
<p>"Still..."</p>
<p>"Draco," Draco looked back up at him, "Listen, I don't mind okay?"</p>
<p>Draco nodded his head numbly, he wasn't really used to being taken care of by anyone other than his mother.</p>
<p>"So do you want me to run a bath for you?"</p>
<p>A small smile spread across Draco's face and Harry grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."</p>
<p>Draco watched as Harry stood up and disappeared out the gap in the curtains and soon after he heard the water turn on. He let out a sigh, Harry was just too good for him. No matter what Harry said, he deserved much better than him, Draco thought.</p>
<p>Harry returned a few minutes later. "Need help getting up?"</p>
<p>"No I can do it," Draco said, moving to get up. After a few seconds it became clear he couldn't and with a chuckle Harry moved to help him.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Draco murmured when they got to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"No problem, call me if you need anything."</p>
<p>Draco stood there a moment after the door closed before turning to the steaming bath. It was the perfect temperature.</p>
<p>Harry moved back to his bed where his homework had been left forgotten. He picked up his potions book, looking it over. He still couldn't believe he was back here sometimes, it was so weird to come back and have a normal school year after so much had happened the year before. He couldn't complain though, it had given him a second chance at a lot of things and had also allowed him to be friends with Draco.</p>
<p>Moving over to the end of his bed he reached under and pulled out the Marauder's map. It had been a while since he'd really looked at it.</p>
<p>"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said, tapping his wand on the parchment, watching as ink spread across the page.</p>
<p>He absently searched for his name and his eyes trailed over to Draco's name. Oh so close to his. Harry was reminded of all the time he had spent watching Draco's name move over the parchment in sixth year and the couple times his eyes had sought out Draco's name during the time he spent searching for horcruxes. Wondering why he hadn't realized sooner that he liked Draco, he set the parchment down on his bed.</p>
<p>His homework was still sitting open on his bed and he decided he should probably work on it before Draco got out.</p>
<p>Draco sat in the bath until the water ran cold and then drug himself out unwillingly. When he walked out he found Harry writing his potions essay, a look of concentration on his face. That concentration was quickly ruined as he noticed Draco and his face quickly colored, thinking about the night before.</p>
<p>Draco noticed Harry's gaze and moved over to his bed as quickly as his stomach and dizzy head would let him. He grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and ducked onto his bed to change behind the curtains.</p>
<p>When he came out he was dressed in what looked like pajama bottoms and a dark green muggle sweatshirt.</p>
<p>"Where'd you get that from," Harry said, eyeing the sweatshirt, "Thought you hated muggle things.'</p>
<p>"I don't hate muggle things. And for the record, Pansy gave it to me and it's comfortable."</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm," Harry said with a smirk, "Want to go down to the common room? I think everyone is at Hogsmeade and we can sit by the fire."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>Just as Harry suspected, no one was in the room and they sat down on the nice couch right in front of the fire, Harry pulling out his transfiguration homework and Draco pulling out a book.</p>
<p>The fire was warm and Draco was drowsy. Not even twenty minutes after sitting down, his eyes were struggling to stay open and the book was slipping from his fingers.</p>
<p>Harry looked over when he felt something hit his shoulder and saw Draco asleep, leaning against him, his book held in loose fingers resting on his lap. Harry smiled at the sight.</p>
<p>Draco's lips were slightly parted and he could feel his breath against his neck. Harry reached forward, making sure not to disrupt Draco, and closed his book, marking it with a piece of parchment. He turned back to Draco and contemplated for a moment before placing his arm gently around Draco.</p>
<p>Draco let out a sigh in his sleep as he snuggled in closer to Harry. He ran his fingers through Draco's slightly damp hair then, messing it up just slightly. Turning back to his homework, he kept his fingers in Draco's hair, absentmindedly running his hands through it as he worked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Good Kind of Tension?: Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Draco had spent the weekend awkwardly shuffling around each other after Saturday and they had hung out during their free period in the morning so now Harry had the entire rest of the late afternoon and evening to himself. Because of this, he ended up in the common room with Ron and Hermione as they did homework - or more accurately, Hermione did homework. Ron and Harry had given up on homework a while ago and were engaged in a game of wizards chess. Hermione had stopped trying to get them to work after a few tries.</p>
<p>Harry had gotten better at chess since first year and could now actually have a game with Ron that lasted more than ten minutes, Ron still won every time though.</p>
<p>Harry was staring at the board intently and Ron studied him. If Hermione was right, and Harry did like Draco, what would that mean? Ron thought. He figured it wouldn't change much between Harry and himself, but would it mean he'd have to hang out with Draco more? He figured he would. He didn't want to hang out with Draco, but he supposed he would, if only for Harry.</p>
<p>"So, are you going to take any girls to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron tried to ask casually. Hermione shot him a glare over the top of her book that he tried to ignore. He didn't want to straight-up ask Harry if he liked Draco, he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but he also wanted to help him if he could. "You've had a lot of girls ask you out lately."</p>
<p>Ron could see Harry stiffen slightly and he felt like he struck a nerve. "No, probably not."</p>
<p>"Why not? There must be someone you're interested in," Ron said, deciding to try and change tactics and use gender-neutral terms instead.</p>
<p>"Not really," Harry said evasively, avoiding Ron's eyes and moving his chess piece. It was a bad move and Ron won.</p>
<p>Hermione thankfully decided to interrupt then, "Do you know the quidditch schedule yet for this year, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry seemed relieved by the change in subject, "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is next weekend on the seventh of November and our first match is against Ravenclaw on the 14th."</p>
<p>"Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw is the 21st right?" Ron asked, picking up his chess pieces and putting them away into his bag.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and our last match for the year the 28th against Gryffindor."</p>
<p>"I'm excited for that one!" Ron said excitedly and then blushed when Madam Pince sent him a look from across the library and he lowered his voice, "You gonna come watch us beat Gryffindor, 'Mione?"</p>
<p>"You do realize that your house is Gryffindor and that everyone on that team is younger than both of you? It won't exactly be a fair match, plus I heard they have second years," Hermione laughed a bit at Ron's put-out expression. "I'll still be there though," Hermione finally said, and a smile broke out across Ron's face. Hermione turned back to her book, a small smile crossing her lips.</p>
<p>Harry watched them fondly.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>The next day Harry found himself on the quidditch pitch running through a practice game. They were playing a practice quidditch match but with no snitch and less players on both sides.</p>
<p>While everyone was playing fairly well though, many were distracted.</p>
<p>This distraction was caused by Harry and Draco sending each other awkward looks the entire time and seemingly avoiding each other. It didn't help the tension between them that everyone was staring ether and an hour into practice Harry decided to call an end for the day.</p>
<p>Once everyone was back on the ground and in the locker room Harry stood in front of them to hand out the quidditch schedule. "Our first match is against Ravenclaw in just over two weeks, so no slacking on practice. While it's just for fun, it's still good to play your best and make it a good match."</p>
<p>Practice was over as soon as Harry finished handing out schedules and people started heading back to the dorms. There were a couple stragglers who took their time to see if they could find out what the awkwardness was caused by, but they all soon left as well when Hermione came into the room and Ron and Harry followed her out.</p>
<p>Hermione watched Harry warily as they headed back up to the dorms. She had noticed the tension during the practice and was interested to know what had caused it.</p>
<p>"Man!" Ron said, cutting through Hermione's thoughts, "I can't believe that the first match is in less than three weeks. It's all going by so fast. Heck, Halloween is Saturday."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's weird to think we won't be coming back here next year..." Hermione said looking up at the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The First Step: Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday meant potions, which was a class Harry had with Draco.</p>
<p>They were on better terms of course, but Draco and Harry had been avoiding each other after what had happened after the last party. It was simply too awkward. Not to mention, Harry was still slightly upset over Draco's rejection.</p>
<p>"Today we will be brewing a potion called . Does anyone know what it does?" Slughorn asked. He was standing at the front looking around at everyone. Harry often felt like he was in a glass jar around him, like some sort of attraction.</p>
<p>Hermione was quick to raise her hand and Slughorn happily called on her. "It's a potion made from the Alihotsy plant, sir, it causes uncontrollable laughter."</p>
<p>"Correct Miss. Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now does anyone know the ingredients?"</p>
<p>When no one actually raised their hand, Slughorn moved towards the board to write up the ingredients and directions and soon everyone was set to work.</p>
<p>Harry and Draco set to work as they normally did, working in harmony and complete silence. Harry still felt the awkward tension, but it wasn't as strong while they were working.</p>
<p>"Can you go get the Alihotsy leaves from the pantry? We need more than I have in my potion kit," Draco asked.</p>
<p>"Sure," Harry said before quickly hurrying off.</p>
<p>When he entered the room, though, he quickly realized he probably should have asked what they looked like. His eyes traveled over the many jars and glass containers and then decided he should start looking on the left side first.</p>
<p>Draco was stirring the potion back at the table and had been for some time before deciding to check what had held up Harry. He looked the potion over to make sure it was okay to leave and then headed back to the store room.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Draco asked when he walked in to find Harry shuffling around the jars on the bottom shelf.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Draco's sudden appearance startled Harry and he groaned when he hit his head on the shelf above him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for the leaves." Harry rubbed the back of his head as Draco rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"They're over here," Draco said as he reached for a small box on the right side.</p>
<p>"Oh," Harry said, and then suddenly he had an idea. He quickly stepped in front of the door, successfully trapping Draco in the room.</p>
<p>"Uh- what are you doing?" Draco asked warily, glancing at the door behind Harry.</p>
<p>"I want to ask you something, and you've been avoiding me."</p>
<p>Draco didn't reply, only stared hard at the door.</p>
<p>"Last Friday... I know you remember it or you wouldn't be acting like this. Did you mean anything by it?"</p>
<p>"No," Draco said, but the answer was just a tad too quick.</p>
<p>"Draco-"</p>
<p>"No, it didn't mean anything, now if we can get back to our work-"</p>
<p>"Draco, I'm not asking for much here. I just want you to be honest at least," Harry said and Draco finally turned to look at him. Harry could see the fear lurking in his eyes, but he pressed on, "I like you. A lot. I don't want to pressure you, and if you really don't want to I'll back off, but I wanted to ask you out. On a date."</p>
<p>Draco sucked in a breath, and stared intently at Harry.</p>
<p>"It doesn't need to be some grand thing and we don't have to tell anyone, but I'd like to go on an actual date with you."</p>
<p>"You want to go on a date with me?" Draco finally said, eyes drifting down to the box of Alihotsy leaves he held in his hands.</p>
<p>"Was that not clear?" Harry gave a little laugh. "I want to, if you'll let me."</p>
<p>"I can't. My father-"</p>
<p>"Doesn't need to know. We can keep it a secret and we can always blame it on our punishment if we're caught," Harry said, and a bit of a mischievous look came about his features.</p>
<p>Draco felt himself start to crumble as he saw the look on Harry's face. He really loved him and that look was beyond cute. If his father didn't know, why shouldn't he enjoy himself a little bit...</p>
<p>"Alright," Draco said, a blush dancing its way across his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Really?!" Harry said and the way his eyes lit up, it made Draco want to melt.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I would like to. As long as my father doesn't know."</p>
<p>"My lips are sealed," Harry said, miming zipping his lips shut.</p>
<p>Draco figured it was a muggle thing as the gesture made no sense, but it flooded him with a sense of happiness at how happy Harry looked.</p>
<p>"We should get back to the potion before it boils over."</p>
<p>"Oh shi- I forgot about that!" Harry said quickly, jumping away from the door and tugging it open.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head, following, "git."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The First Date: Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days seemed like they'd never pass in Harry's opinion, but soon it was Halloween and Draco had agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade for their first date.</p>
<p>Draco had snuck off to Blaise's dorm room early in the morning because he was so nervous over the date that he didn't want to see Harry yet.</p>
<p>Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror in Blaise's bathroom. He was dressed in dark pants that hugged his hips and were rolled at the bottom. He also had on a pair of black shoes and a plain light-blue long-sleeved shirt he had gotten over the summer.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh as he took in his hair. He didn't always sleek it back anymore and had recently let it hang a bit loose around his head. Would he like it better if I styled it? Draco asked as he ran his hands through the slightly damp strands, or should I leave it?</p>
<p>Pansy came up to the bathroom door then after a few minutes sitting, smirking, on Blaise's bed. Draco hadn't told them he had a date but Pansy had noticed something was up, regardless.</p>
<p>"I think Harry would like your hair styled messily."</p>
<p>"I don't know- wait what? I'm not worried about that!"</p>
<p>"Your face says it all," Pansy said, finally moving out of the doorway and walking up next to Draco, "here, let me help." Pansy picked up the small container of hair-styling potion. "You need to style it, but don't slick it back. You're not your dad. You need your own style."</p>
<p>Draco blushed slightly, he knew it was a bit true... he really needed his own style.</p>
<p>"Make it messy."</p>
<p>"Don't ruin my hair like Potter's."</p>
<p>Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ruin your hair." Pansy stuck her fingers in the potion and rubbed it on her hands, bringing them up to his hair and messing it up.</p>
<p>"I'm going to look like I just rolled out of bed!" Draco complained.</p>
<p>"Nah, this is how people are wearing it now-a-days," Blaise chimed in as he walked into the bathroom too.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Pansy said, finishing, "You look hot now, I'd date you if I wasn't a flaming gay." Pansy gave him her most winning smile and patted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Draco mumbled.</p>
<p>"So, are we not gonna address the elephant in the room?" Blaise finally chimed in, "How on earth did you score a date with Potter?"</p>
<p>"I don't have a date with him, I just decided to dress nicely. Is that so wrong?"</p>
<p>"Neither of us believe that Draco," Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, leaning back against the bathroom sink. "He asked me out."</p>
<p>"Wait! He asked you out?!" Pansy said, clasping her hands together in excitement.</p>
<p>"Is that really a shock?" Blaise laughed, "He was so deep in the closet I thought he'd never make it out."</p>
<p>Draco sent him a glare but continued, "He kissed me about two weeks ago and then cornered me in potions the other day and asked me out."</p>
<p>"Wait! Slow down! He kissed you?! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you Draco!" Pansy said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. Draco allowed himself to smile a little bit, he was extremely happy after all.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Harry woke up on Halloween and rushed down to eat. Hermione and Ron shared looks as Harry practically inhaled his food and then muttered a quick goodbye as he ran out of the dinning hall. </p>
<p>When he returned to his room he pulled out the nice pair of deep-blue jeans and a white shirt. He pulled on a zip-up hoodie over the shirt.</p>
<p>They were planning to meet at 10:30 and it was already ten. Harry looked himself over in the mirror again and decided it couldn't hurt to brush his teeth again. Twenty minutes of pacing nervously around the room later, Harry was putting on his shoes and rushing down to the entrance of Hogwarts where they planned to meet.</p>
<p>Harry was about to say hey when he took in Draco and his breath caught in his throat. He was absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>Draco's hair was just perfectly messed up and it seemed to glow in the light that streamed through the open doors. Harry was reminded all over again why he was in love with him.</p>
<p>"Hey," Draco said and a light pink made its way across his cheeks and Harry thought it was adorable. He figured Draco would not be happy to be called adorable.</p>
<p>"Hey," Harry said, coming out of his stupor.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Draco said and a very small shy smile spread across his features and Harry had to remember how to breathe.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry all but whispered and followed him out the doors.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Draco asked after a few minutes, feeling slightly self conscious, Harry had been practically staring at him since they left.</p>
<p>"Nothing, why?"</p>
<p>"You're staring."</p>
<p>Harry turned red realizing he had been so obvious about it, "It's just- You're really good looking," Harry said, turning his head from Draco.</p>
<p>It was Draco's turn to blush and turn away, "I'm not-"</p>
<p>"You are!" Harry said, suddenly seeming to get defensive and made Draco jump. "You are, you really are, don't tell yourself otherwise."</p>
<p>Draco sent him a small smile and a thanks in return and Harry's heart swelled. Harry quickly looked around and then grabbed Draco's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, no one's around."</p>
<p>Draco smiled down at their locked hands.</p>
<p>When they reached the outskirts of Hogwarts Harry let go of Draco's hand unwillingly and they both felt a little disappointed.</p>
<p>"So what are the plans for the day?" Draco asked Harry as they walked down the street, a little too close to just be friends.</p>
<p>"You'll see."</p>
<p>"If you take me to Madam Puddifoots I won't hesitate to kill you in your sleep," Draco said as he caught sight of the horrid shop.</p>
<p>Harry laughed at that and then laughed even harder when he caught sight of Draco's completely disgusted face, "Don't worry, we're not going there. I hate it too," he got out around his laughter and Draco felt relieved.</p>
<p>They ended up in The Three Broomsticks which was a great relief to Draco. They grabbed a booth in the back that was slightly hidden and a waitress showed up quickly after they sat down. </p>
<p>"What can I get you?" she said.</p>
<p>"Two butterbeers," Harry said and the witch hurried off. "Did you really think I would take you to Madam Puddifoots?"</p>
<p>"Well I was hoping not, but I wasn't sure. I wouldn't put it past you."</p>
<p>"Oh trust me, I hate that place as much as you. It's horrid in there. I have more sense than to take you there when I finally get you to agree to go on a date with me," Harry laughed and Draco smiled, he liked it when he laughed.</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin for that, I'd definitely have left if you did that."</p>
<p>"Oh that would have been horrible, thank god I didn't waste my one chance at getting you on a date, on that place." Draco smiled a shy smile over at him and Harry broke out in a smile too.</p>
<p>"You were extremely persistent though, I'll give you that. Trapped me in the potions store and everything."</p>
<p>"Hey! Not my fault you had been avoiding me!"</p>
<p>"Last I checked, it was," Draco smirked, "you were the one that kissed me if I remember correctly."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure it was you who kissed me," Harry said, leaning forward on his elbows, "and you enjoyed it."</p>
<p>"I don't remember any such thing," Draco replied.</p>
<p>Harry smiled over at him. "What?" Draco asked after a moment.</p>
<p>"If I could, I'd kiss you right now," Harry said, reaching a hand under the table and brushing his fingers across Draco's.</p>
<p>Draco turned red and looked down at the table and Harry was about to continue when the waitress showed up with their drinks and Harry quickly retracted his hand.</p>
<p>The rest of the date passed pretty uneventfully, they got lunch and Harry paid for them both and then they walked around Hogsmeade for a while.</p>
<p>"One day I think I'd like to be a teacher here at Hogwarts," Draco said, looking around as they walked down the street, "I'd get to visit Hogsmeade every weekend and teach kids potions. I don't suppose they'd hire a Death Eater though."</p>
<p>"Ex-Death Eater," Harry corrected, "We've been over this. Plus Hogwarts would be honored to have you teaching there."</p>
<p>"You think?" Draco said.</p>
<p>"I know," Harry said, "I'd like to become a healer. Everyone thinks I should be an auror though."</p>
<p>"I can see you as a healer. You'd be good at it."</p>
<p>"Yeah? I think it'd be a lot more enjoyable than being an auror. I've had enough running after bad wizards for a lifetime I think," Harry let out a dry laugh.</p>
<p>"I can see you as a healer more than I can see you as an auror," Draco said thoughtfully and Harry sent him a smile.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Harry guided Draco down some back roads then, they had been aimlessly making their way through the streets and ended up down some alleyway when Draco had an idea.</p>
<p>"You know," Draco started, "There's no one around here and you said you wanted to kiss me earlier..."</p>
<p>Draco didn't even have to finish the sentence before Harry was pushing him up against a wall.</p>
<p>Draco groaned as Harry pushed against him slightly, the kiss was heating up fast and Draco found himself not minding at all.</p>
<p>Harry could feel Draco smiling against his lips and he couldn't help but smile back.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, smiling at the crooked grin on Draco's face as he pulled back.</p>
<p>"Nothing. You're just really cute."</p>
<p>"I'm cute? You are."</p>
<p>"I'm not cute," Draco said.</p>
<p>"The cutest," Harry said and before Draco could retort he captured his lips again in a light kiss. Harry tilted his head just slightly and Draco's head spun. Harry's hands were in Draco's hair and Draco was asking himself why he waited so long to try this.</p>
<p>When Harry finally pulled away they both looked a bit disheveled and red. Their lips were swollen and Draco let out a little laugh.</p>
<p>"Your hair really can get worse, it's a mess right now," Draco said.</p>
<p>"So is yours you know," Harry laughed when Draco's light expression turned to one of horror as he tried to fix it.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>When they both made it back to the castle they had just enough time to wash up and change for dinner.</p>
<p>"There you are!" Hermione said aghast when Harry plopped down across the table from Ron and Hermione. "You were gone all day!"</p>
<p>"I was just at Hogsmeade," Harry said casually. He barely cared about Hermione's concern at the moment, though, he was too busy feeling like he was floating. It had to have been the best day of his life and he could never remember enjoying a date like this before.</p>
<p>The conversation eventually shifted from Harry though and quickly turned to the food that littered the table and the decorations that never failed to impress.</p>
<p>"You ever wonder if one of the bats ever attacked a student?" Hermione wondered aloud as she took a bite of her dinner. "I mean, letting live bats just fly around the great hall can't be very safe can it?"</p>
<p>"Who cares?" Ron said around a big bite of chicken. "Just enjoy it 'Mione"</p>
<p>Hermione sent him a disgusted look, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."</p>
<p>Harry laughed as they bickered over Ron's eating habits and Ginny turned towards him. "Did you go to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Harry turned to look at her and lowered his voice as she had done, "Yeah, he finally agreed to go on a date with me."</p>
<p>"That's amazing!" Ginny whisper-yelled back and slapped Harry on the back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's just worried about his dad finding out though."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I can't blame him," Ginny murmured and they both turned to look over to where it looked like Blaise and Pansy were teasing Draco again. "He seems happy."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Time Ron Regretted Not Knocking: Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was a Sunday which meant Draco and Harry didn't have much to do with themselves until Quidditch practice started and so Harry spent most of the day in bed while Draco complained.</p>
<p>"Are you going to ever get out of bed today?" Draco groaned, flopping dramatically backwards onto his bed. Harry would have made fun of how dramatic he was being if he wasn't so annoyed. </p>
<p>"Eventually, but you have not let me sleep since you got up!" Harry groaned and pulled his covers up over his head.</p>
<p>"Harry..." Draco dragged his name out as he sat up. No response came from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Draco said, dragging the end of his name out as he got up and walked over to Harry's bed.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Harry groaned, pulling his pillow over his head when suddenly Draco flopped onto him.</p>
<p>"I'm bored~" Draco said. He had landed on his stomach on Harry's back and crawled up so that his face was smooshed between Harry's shoulder and head. Harry tried to push Draco off of himself, but Draco wouldn't be so easily tipped.</p>
<p>"If you're so bored go talk to Parkinson or Zabini," Harry's voice was slightly muffled by the pillows.</p>
<p>"But I want to talk to you. It's already noon," Draco said. Harry flipped over then, managing to knock Draco off. He quickly climbed back on top of Harry though, they were chest to chest and Harry could feel all of Draco pressed against him, he felt a shiver run through him. Draco didn't seem to notice the effect he was having though and buried his face in Harry's neck. "I want to do something today but all you're doing is laying here."</p>
<p>"We can do something after practice, how about that?" Harry said, his face flushing as he felt Draco's breath ghost over his neck.</p>
<p>"Okay," Draco mumbled, his attention on how they were positioned now.</p>
<p>Harry felt Draco's lips brush against his neck as he spoke, growing more and more aware of how Draco was affecting him. He felt his neck grow warm.</p>
<p>Draco purposely brushed his lips against Harry's neck then and Harry let out a soft gasp. Draco lifted his head then to look at Harry. They gazed at each other a moment and then Draco leaned down, capturing Harry's lips in a soft kiss and that was a bit too brief in Harry's opinion.</p>
<p>Harry reached up to place his hands on Draco's cheeks as he stared up at him. "I love you." Harry barely whispered it but Draco heard it loud and clear.</p>
<p>A faint smile graced Harry's lips and Draco found himself returning it before he could even think about it, "I love you too," he said, leaning down to capture Harry's lips again. He knew he meant it too. The way Harry made him feel was more than just a silly crush and he knew that. His feeling scared him though, he knew if his dad found out he'd probably be off-the-wall mad. He couldn't help it though as he let his hands travel through Harry's messy hair and he knew he'd never been happier than he was here with Harry.</p>
<p>Harry's hands were just traveling to the hem of Draco's shirt when the dormitory door flew open. </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Ginny and Luna were sitting on Ginny's bed in Gryffindor tower. All her roommates were at lunch already so they had the place to themselves.</p>
<p>"Your brother didn't care in the slightest. I don't think they will either," Luna said, placing an arm around Ginny's shoulder as they stared down at a small envelope that sat on the bed.</p>
<p>Ginny felt it was funny how tiny it was for such a big thing. She could hear the birds chirping outside the window in the crisp November air and she could see Pigwidgeon sitting on the window sill, waiting for the note, she let out a sigh.</p>
<p>"I don't think they'll mind either. Not really..."</p>
<p>"Then what's your worry?"</p>
<p>"I don't want them to make a big deal out of it. Or for them to view me any different."</p>
<p>"I don't think they will," Luna said softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right." Ginny got up to give the letter to Pigwidgeon and watched as he flew out the window with the letter to her parents.</p>
<p>"Let's go down to lunch, that'll make you feel better," Luna said, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her down to the dinning hall.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Ron and Hermione were already seated at the table.</p>
<p>"Hey guys," Ginny greeted.</p>
<p>"Oh there you are! We were wondering when you were going to show up, Harry's missing too."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ron said around a mouth full of chicken, then he tried to continue but no one could understand with his mouth full.</p>
<p>"What have I told you about not talking with your mouth full," Hermione said, "What he was trying to say was that Quidditch practice is in an hour and Harry still hasn't come down from his room. He needs to eat."</p>
<p>"Did you guys have a late night or something?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>"Well you were at the party of course (A/N I guess I should clarify that the party they are talking about is not the one from Halloween at Hogwarts - that was just something I wrote for fun - the party they are talking about I didn't write.), but afterwards I'm pretty sure Harry stayed up a bit longer. He was still on the couch when we went to bed," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"I should probably go make sure he's up before he misses lunch and practice," Ron said, getting up, "Make sure they don't take my food away, I'm not done." With that he hurried off to the dorms to get Harry.</p>
<p>"So what's up with you?" Hermione asked, taking note of Ginny's slightly stressed appearance.</p>
<p>Ginny let out a sigh, letting her head flop into her hands. "I sent a letter to my parents finally, telling them about Luna... about our relationship."</p>
<p>"Really? That's good then!" Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm just slightly worried about what they'll say."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they won't care as long as you're happy," Hermione said with a comforting smile as she reached across to give Ginny's hands a small squeeze.</p>
<p>Ron had reached the dorms in record time due to his desire to hurry back to his food at the table waiting for him. He yanked the door open in time to see Draco fall to the floor with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Harry's face was bright red and Draco was trying to recover. Harry was praying that Ron hadn't seen, he was not ready to have to explain it to Ron.</p>
<p>"If you guys are fighting again I'll have to tell Hermione. You don't need to be in any more trouble with McGonagall, Harry," Ron said after a moment's pause, "I came to make sure you were up. Practice is in less than an hour you know, and you still haven't eaten lunch."</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be down for lunch as soon as I get dressed," Harry said, quickly recovering himself, "Thanks for reminding me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, no problem," Ron said, quickly hurrying off to eat.</p>
<p>"You think he saw anything?" Draco said, looking nervously up at Harry from the floor.</p>
<p>"No, he would have said something if he did," Harry said, walking to the bathroom to get dressed.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"They were kissing when I came in," Ron hissed to Hermione when he got back and Hermione's head jerked to look at him.</p>
<p>"You're kidding."</p>
<p>"Not at all," Ron groaned, "Malfoy was on top of Harry. Please obliviate me."</p>
<p>Hermione snickered as Ron complained.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>"Oh nothing, Harry'll be down in a little bit."</p>
<p>When Harry showed up, Draco was with him and they quickly separated to go to their respective tables.</p>
<p>Practice was awkward again and had people curious. Harry tried his best to avoid Draco during practice to quench some of the curiosity, but it seemed to only make it worse as people seemed to pick up on that too. When it finally ended for the day, Harry left as fast as he could.</p>
<p>"Thanks for waiting for me," Draco grumbled as he entered their dorm room.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry said, "Everyone was talking."</p>
<p>"I noticed," Draco said, walking over to Harry's bed and sitting down next to him. Draco leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, "So what are we doing tonight? You promised a date."</p>
<p>"Did I?" Harry said, pretending to not know what Draco was talking about.</p>
<p>"Yep, and you better. I deserve it, you slept all day."</p>
<p>"Alright, follow me then," Harry said with a small laugh, standing up and offering Draco a hand.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Draco asked when they reached the doors leading out to the grounds of Hogwarts. They had practically run from their dorms and Draco was a little out of breath.</p>
<p>"Where do you think?"</p>
<p>"Are we going back to that cave of yours?"</p>
<p>"Yup! It's the best place on the grounds."</p>
<p>"If you say so," Draco said with a smirk, but he honestly didn't care, as long as Harry was there he didn't care where they went.</p>
<p>When they reached the entry to the little cove Harry stuck out his arm, "After you."</p>
<p>"You're ridiculous," Draco said, but he was laughing despite himself and Harry could see the slight flush across his face that told him Draco was enjoying himself.</p>
<p>"So are you going to get in this time by yourself or will I have to shove you in again?" Harry asked when he had toed off his shoes and looked back to see Draco hadn't moved.</p>
<p>"It's too cold to get in. It's November."</p>
<p>"Shoving you in it is..." Harry said, starting to walk over to Draco.</p>
<p>Draco's hands immediately shot up in surrender and he toed off his shoes, "Okay okay, I can get in myself."</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>They sat hours later next to a small fire Harry had made, leaning against the cave wall and each other.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it's already November," Harry said, gazing out over the lake. The sun had set not too long ago and the stars were out, their reflections in the water glowed and Harry wished he could freeze time. "The year has gone so fast."</p>
<p>"Mmm," was Draco's only reply as he seemed to slump further into Harry's side. Harry looked down to see Draco was almost asleep and he put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him further into himself. Draco let out a soft sigh and Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Draco," Harry said and drifted off as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Harry's Small Addiction: Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up shivering and his back hurt. He tried to sit up and when he couldn't he looked down to see Draco was laying across his chest. Harry had slid down the wall over night and Draco's head had fallen off Harry's shoulder as a result.</p>
<p>Harry then realized it was Monday, which meant they had potions first thing. He cast a quick tempus and freaked out when it showed class had started ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Draco." No response.</p>
<p>"Draco!" Harry said, shaking him.</p>
<p>"Mmmm- what? It's early. Go back to sleep," Draco mumbled without opening his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's Monday, Draco."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"Potions started ten minutes ago."</p>
<p>"What?!" Draco shot up so fast blood rushed to his head and he had to steady himself against the wall.</p>
<p>Standing up too, Harry said, "We could still make the class if we go now, a scourgify would be good enough to clean up."</p>
<p>Draco looked down at himself. The idea of substituting his daily shower for the scourgify charm was not appealing in the slightest, but he figured it'd have to do, "Alright."</p>
<p>Two scourgify charms, and a trip to their dorms to get their bags, later, they were pulling the doors to the potions classroom open.</p>
<p>Harry knew they looked a mess, he could feel his hair sticking up more than usual and when he glanced at Draco... well, he wasn't much better. Snickers and whispers were heard around the room as their classmates took in their appearance. Ron looked at Harry as if he'd grown a third head.</p>
<p>"You two realize my class started over thirty minutes ago, yes?" Professor Slughorn asked, taking in their ruffled appearances.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Professor," Harry said, making his way to his desk quickly, Draco following, "We overslept, it won't happen again."</p>
<p>"All good, all good, just don't make a habit of it," Slughorn said, turning back to the board where he was explaining some potion.</p>
<p>Harry was thankful he liked him, he didn't want to be in any more trouble.</p>
<p>Harry was opening his textbook when he heard, "Psst-" to his side. He turned to see Ron trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>"Where were you?" Ron whispered and Hermione was leaning in to listen too, "You weren't in your room when I went to find you," Ron's eyes traveled over to where Draco was trying to ignore Pansy who was trying to get his attention, "Either of you."</p>
<p>"We went to the library this morning to get some homework done and lost track of time," Harry said and Draco had to cover his mouth so they didn't hear the laugh that struggled to escape.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at Harry skeptically, but didn't question it.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Rumors were flying by lunch about why Harry and Draco had been late. The most popular one was that Draco had tried to attack Harry and this rumor was backed up by their frazzled appearances. Draco and Harry hurried through lunch to go to the library and escape the rumors.</p>
<p>They both didn't have classes in the afternoon and had decided to spend their punishment in the library.</p>
<p>The rumors found their way to the library though and Draco found himself on the receiving end of multiple glares as he tried to work on his homework. Harry wasn't blind to the looks either and was growing more agitated and angry by the minute. After almost 45 minutes of silently stewing, Harry decided to get up to get a new book for his essay.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back. I want to get a book."</p>
<p>"Alright," Draco said, not even looking up from his own.</p>
<p>"Death Eater," Draco heard someone mutter as he walked past Draco's table. He didn't recognize the kid, but his tie told him that the kid was from Gryffindor. Draco guessed the kid was probably a sixth year.</p>
<p>When Draco didn't respond to him though the kid seemed to get angrier, "Did you hear me? Why would they let a Death Eater like you in the school," the kid spat out at Draco. Draco tried not to respond and simply gripped the book tighter. "Knew it was only a matter of time until you decided to attack someone. Stay away from us." By the way he said 'us' Draco knew he meant the Gryffindor house, specifically Harry.</p>
<p>"I didn't-" Draco started to say but the kid cut him off with a new string of insults.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Harry said as he caught sight of them.</p>
<p>"I'm just telling the Death Eater that if he decides to attack you or anyone again he's going to have to deal with our whole house too," the kid sneered at Draco.</p>
<p>Harry seemed like he was ready to blow up Draco suddenly noticed as he took in Harry's flushed face and tight grip on his book.</p>
<p>"Harry-" Draco started to say, but Harry cut him off.</p>
<p>"The rumors are false and you're an idiot for just blindly trusting what others have been saying," Harry said through gritted teeth. "He's not a Death Eater, you can't define people by their past mistakes! And he didn't attack me!" Harry practically shouted the last sentence and it gained the attention of the entire room. "If I hear one more person say he attacked me, they'll be finding themselves unable to talk for the rest of the school year!" Harry shouted, quickly gathering his and Draco's things before Madam Pince could come over and kick them out herself.</p>
<p>"You didn't need to do that..." Draco said when they made it into a hall where no one else was around.</p>
<p>"I did. I'm sick of people saying false things about you and believing stupid rumors."</p>
<p>"Well, thank you," Draco said, reaching out and gently giving Harry's hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry said, more focused on their hands.</p>
<p>"You know though, the face you made when I yelled was kind of cute," Harry said with a small smile.</p>
<p>"I didn't make any face," Draco suddenly tried to pull his hand back but Harry held fast and laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>"You did though, all shocked and surprised. I don't get to see you show emotion very often," Harry got closer then, his mouth near Draco's ear and Draco was turning red.</p>
<p>"I show emotion."</p>
<p>"No you don't. You're always so," Harry brushed his lips against Draco's neck as he spoke, "reserved." Draco let out a shuddering sigh at the feeling of Harry's lips on his neck.</p>
<p>"We should probably go to our room..." Draco said in embarrassment and Harry was eager to comply.</p>
<p>Harry pressed his lips to Draco's when the door to their room closed and Draco leaned into it almost immediately, his eyes fluttering closed. Harry could feel Draco smiling into the kiss and he let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>One thing that made dating Draco great was that he got to kiss him. Harry was quickly becoming addicted to Draco's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Pranking is an Art Form: Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday Harry came rushing through the doors of Draco and his shared dorm. Draco watched in mild amusement as he took in Harry's slightly disheveled form. Before Draco could even get a word out though, Harry said, "Okay, I've got the plan."</p>
<p>"What plan?" Draco said, placing his homework down on his bed.</p>
<p>"For a prank."</p>
<p>"You were actually serious about that?" Draco asked, "I thought you'd forgotten about it actually."</p>
<p>"I told you I wasn't kidding," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Draco could hear the birds chirping outside the window and he wished he was one of them at this moment, if only to get out of whatever kind of trouble they were about to get into. He knew as soon as Harry suggested it, he wouldn't be able to say no to him.</p>
<p>"I say we prank Filch."</p>
<p>"I mean I don't like him much either, but what is the reasoning behind this?"</p>
<p>"He never lets anyone have any fun, he took some of Ron's things he got from his brother's shop and now he has detention. I want to get them back," Harry said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"So you immediately turned to pranking?"</p>
<p>"He's done it more than once and I want to get the stuff back. They were some fireworks and things that Ron was planning to use then when Gryffindor wins against Slytherin at the first match this weekend."</p>
<p>"Firstly, you mean when Slytherin wins against Gryffindor. Secondly, I'll help you get the stuff back only cause I'm bored and promised you I would help."</p>
<p>"Yes!" Harry said, already celebrating.</p>
<p>"Not so fast, what was your plan you had."</p>
<p>Harry looked up at Draco guiltily.</p>
<p>"You don't have a plan do you," Draco said sighing, rubbing a hand down his face.</p>
<p>"I do! It was to prank filch and get Ron's things back."</p>
<p>"That's not a plan, that's just an idea."</p>
<p>"Well then help me come up with one," Harry said, walking over to Draco's bed and flopping down on it.</p>
<p>"So your plan was to decide who to prank and then come to me to make up the idea?" Draco said, smirking down at Harry who was laying on his bed smiling sheepishly.</p>
<p>"I said I'd help," Harry pouted.</p>
<p>"Sure," Draco laughed, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. When Harry leaned up to continue the kiss, Draco pulled away and Harry complained. "You wanted to plan a prank, remember?"</p>
<p>"You know, I think kissing you would be more fun and Ron can always get new stuff," Harry said, eyes remaining closed in a silent plea.</p>
<p>"Nope, you said you wanted to prank Filch, no going back now," Draco said, laughing when Harry let out a put-out groan and fell back dramatically.</p>
<p>"I don't think we'll have enough time to get them back before the match though," Draco murmured, already trying to come up with ideas on how to get the fireworks back and prank Filch in the process.</p>
<p>"Damn," Harry mumbled, still slightly put-off that he wasn't currently snogging Draco.</p>
<p>"There's a lot of suits of armor around his office right?" Draco asked, an idea slowly forming in his head after a long moment of silence.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so, why?"</p>
<p>"Well, they'd serve as an excellent distraction don't you think?" Draco said and a wide smile crawled it's way across Harry's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Sixth Party: Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read this I just want to let you know that there is mild smut in this chapter. It's extremely light – clothes stay on – but I still thought I should let you guys know before you read. You'll know when it starts, because it's pretty obvious. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had returned from dinner early to start his homework for the weekend, while Pansy and Blaise stayed in the great hall. He pulled out his potions textbook then, flipping to the chapter he had to read to do the required essay. The fire was burning in the grate and he felt the warmth from it on his legs. A sigh escaped his lips as he shrunk lower into the cushions, grateful for the silence of the common room.</p><p>Just as he was about to dive into his reading, though, the door slammed open and in came two shouting boys. Draco groaned as he turned around to see who had just busted through the door, finding Dean and Seamus loaded down with alcohol.</p><p>They seemed to notice Draco then, too, calling over to him, "Hey, glad you're here, mind helping out. We got a bit much."</p><p>Draco swung his legs down off the couch and headed over to them to take a couple bottles wordlessly, setting them on the table with practiced ease. The two other boys noticed the regal air Draco had about him as he placed the bottles down on the table, attributing it to his upbringing.</p><p>"Harry'll be here soon," Seamus said with a bit of a sly grin.</p><p>"Why would I care when Potter will get here," Draco said with a slight scowl, but it didn't deter Seamus. If anything, it seemed to edge him on.</p><p>"You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I can see it in your eyes," Seamus said with a triumphant smile when Draco blushed lightly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. You look at him too softly for you to truly hate him," Dean said, setting his own armful of alcohol down on the table.</p><p>"I don't-" Draco started.</p><p>"You do though," Dean said as the door opened, admitting Harry.</p><p>"Hey guys," Harry said, "wow you got a lot of alcohol this time." Harry took in the massive pile on the table.</p><p>"We were able to snag a lot today while everyone was eating. Figured we could use it for future games if we have extra," Seamus supplied.</p><p>"Have you finished all your homework yet?" Harry asked Draco, "I know you wanted to start on it."</p><p>"No, not yet. They came in before I could really start," Draco said, motioning to Dean and Seamus.</p><p>"Alright, well, there should still be some time before we start games and such if you want to work more. I'm going up to shower," Harry said, already heading up the stairs. Draco watched him go until his body disappeared.</p><p>"That's the look," Dean said, arm on Draco's shoulder and leaning into his ear.</p><p>Draco scoffed and walked over to his stuff to take up to his dorm, grumbling the whole way.</p><p>When Harry emerged from the shower he practically jumped, seeing Draco perched on his bed.</p><p>"Hey, didn't know you came up," Harry said, walking over to his trunk to get clothes to change into.</p><p>"Too noisy down there to study," Draco said, watching Harry as he walked over to Draco's bed.</p><p>Harry leaned down then and kissed Draco's forehead, "I can't blame you. They can get noisy."</p><p>"I can only imagine what sharing a dorm with them for six years was like," Draco grumbled, he didn't seem very intimidating though with the blush coating his cheeks.</p><p>Harry thought he looked pretty cute and leaned down to press another light kiss to his lips before saying, "it wasn't so bad, we were all kind of noisy."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's just a Gryffindor trait," Draco said and Harry laughed, returning to the restroom to get dressed, Draco watched him go with a smile.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>"Ready to start?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry and Draco emerge from the stairwell.</p><p>"Sure,"  Harry responded, "What are we playing today?"</p><p>"Spin the bottle," Pansy supplied, "Now hurry up and join the circle!"</p><p>Harry tried not to gape as Draco sat down next to him the circle for the first time, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he avoided Harry's eyes.</p><p>Pansy held the bottle up when everyone was seated, "Alright, who's going first."</p><p>Seamus eagerly accepted and gave the bottle a hard spin, watching as it circled the group multiple times.</p><p>Finally it came to a stop in front of Hermione. "Sorry Ron, looks like I've gotta kiss your girl."</p><p>Ron shot Seamus a teasing glare and Seamus laughed, already crawling over in front of Hermione.</p><p>The kiss lasted no more than a couple seconds and it was more like a friendly peck than anything else. Hermione picked the bottle up next and looked awkwardly over at Ginny before giving her a kiss just a quick as Seamus and her had done.</p><p>When Ginny got the bottle in her hands she prayed that it would land on anyone other than Ron. She gladly leaned over and kissed Luna when it landed on her. The kiss lasted longer than the prior ones and Pansy seemed to be pleased that the game was picking up and she tossed a bottle back, taking a big gulp of the burning liquid.</p><p>"Much more of that and you'll be unable to stand in an hour," Blaise commented, nudging her in the side.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Pansy said and Blaise shook his head.</p><p>An hour later and Pansy was slurring her words and complaining that she hadn't gotten to kiss anyone yet.</p><p>"What did I tell her," Blaise said to Draco as they watched her stumble over to the alcohol table, "A nutter that one is." Draco let out a small laugh and Harry felt his stomach flip at the sound.</p><p>When Pansy made it back to the circle without falling, the game resumed and in a couple rounds Luna was getting up to press a light kiss to Pansy's lips. Blaise hoped that'd make her happy, but instead it seemed to do the opposite as she flopped down on her back and complained about how badly she wanted a girlfriend.  (Me too Pansy)</p><p>Blaise groaned and slumped into Neville who seemed pretty happy with the turn of events.</p><p>Seeing as Pansy was too drunk and currently complaining on the floor, Dean took up the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle rolled to a stop in front of Harry and Dean walked over to Harry.</p><p>Draco watched as Dean crossed the circle with an odd twisting in his stomach. He wanted to punch Dean in the face when he leaned down to kiss Harry. The kiss wasn't very long but it still made Draco want to strangle Dean and he sat silently fuming as the next round was played and Harry had to kiss Ginny.</p><p>By the time Ginny picked up the bottle to start her turn, Draco wanted to stop playing. He in no way wanted to watch as Harry kissed another person.</p><p>Luckily for Draco, a couple rounds passed were Harry didn't kiss anyone and he let himself calm down. Just as he was letting out a shaky breath, the bottle rolled to a stop in front of him. He looked up to find Lavender staring back with a hungry look in her eye and he got the distinct impression he was about to be eaten alive.</p><p>While Draco was internally panicking, Harry was glaring over at Lavender. He wanted to proclaim that he and Draco were done playing, then and there, but he knew that if he said something, Hermione was bound to question him about it later. So, he sat quietly steaming as Lavender leaned over and pressed her lips hungrily to Draco's.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>When it was finally over, Harry practically jumped up, leaning down to help pull Draco up before another person could kiss him.</p><p>They made it back up to their dorm without incident and Harry let out a breath of relief.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind them, though, Draco was on him: kissing Harry roughly, hands traveling up Harry's sides under his shirt.</p><p>Harry happily returned the enthusiasm as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair, pulling slightly as Draco let out a small moan.</p><p>Harry trailed his lips down to Draco's jaw line, moving to gently brush his lips against Draco's neck when he shifted his head up, giving Harry more access. Draco let out a shaky breath when Harry let his teeth graze his neck, his breath catching in his throat as Harry lightly bit down. When Harry pulled back to capture Draco's lips again, Draco's head was fuzzy, all previous jealousy long forgotten.</p><p>Harry scooped Draco up in his arms and carried him over to the bed, Draco letting out soft laughs the whole way there, Harry smiling as well.</p><p>As soon as Draco was settled back on the bed, Harry was in his lap, grinding his hips down as Draco breathed shakily out his nose. Draco's hands rose up to grip onto Harry's hips as he ground down on him, their clothes the only thing between them.</p><p>Harry was just reaching down to unbutton Draco's pants when Draco reached up to stop him. "Not yet," he breathed, "Sorry..." Draco turned his head to avoid Harry's eyes.</p><p>"Hey," Harry reached out and touched Draco's cheek, "don't be sorry. It's fine if you aren't ready. We don't have to do anything, I understand."</p><p>Draco looked up at Harry, his green eyes sincere and a warm feeling filled his stomach, "Thanks."</p><p>"Of course, love," Harry said with a smile, rolling off Draco and laying on his side to look at him.</p><p>"I love you," Draco said, barely a whisper, tracing Harry's features with his fingertips.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. First Quidditch Match: Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up on Saturday with the sun glaring into his eyes. Groaning he tried to turn over, only to realize he couldn't.</p>
<p>Looking down, he realized why: Draco was laying across his arm. Harry hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep in Draco's bed last night. Instead of trying to turn over, Harry just mushed his face into the back of Draco's neck, letting out a contented sigh as he caught the scent of Draco's shampoo. Harry slipped an arm around Draco's waist, pulling him closer to himself and Draco started to stir.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Draco mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Harry continued to cuddle up to his back, "mornin'"</p>
<p>"Good morning, love," Harry said, placing a kiss against the back of Draco's neck.</p>
<p>Draco smiled, shifting to turn and look at Harry. Draco met Harry's lips as he settled back into Harry, his arms snaking around Harry, pulling him closer. Harry slowly pulled away, pressing another soft kiss to Draco's forehead.</p>
<p>"The first Quidditch match is today," Harry said, pushing Draco's hair out of his face gently. Draco didn't open his eyes, only humming in response. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. You're going to it right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"We should probably get up then, and go eat," Harry said with a light laugh.</p>
<p>Groaning, Draco curled into Harry's chest, "Don't wanna, it's too early."</p>
<p>"That's what I said to you last weekend, but you still made me wake up."</p>
<p>Draco shifted to glare up at him, "The difference is, it's still breakfast time. You were still asleep at noon."</p>
<p>Harry brushed off Draco's comment, "Doesn't matter, you still need to get up or we won't be on time." With that, Harry pulled away from Draco and watched in amusement and Draco stretched out his arms trying to pull Harry back. "I'm going to get dressed, you need to get up," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Harry and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, only separating when they had to go to their own tables. Harry watched from the Gryffindor table as Draco pushed his eggs around his plate sleepily.</p>
<p>The Great Hall was noisy with talk of the Quidditch game, people already taking bets on who will win. Harry could feel the excitement in the air and saw some nervous kids who were playing their first game today. He remembered not being able to eat before his first match and allowed himself to get swept up in the excitement of the game.</p>
<p>"Think Gryffindor will win?" Hermione asked, looking around at the Quidditch players who were littered around the long table.</p>
<p>"What kind of Question's that 'Mione? Course Gryffindor'll win."</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes with a laugh, she looked over at Harry, "Are you and Malfoy sitting together?"</p>
<p>"I think so?" Harry said, eyes finding their way to Draco across the room again, "I was going to ask if he wanted to sit with us actually if that's okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I don't mind. Will Pansy and Zabini join us?"</p>
<p>"Probably if Draco comes," Harry said.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe that we hang out with them now," Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Especially you and Malfoy."</p>
<p>"People change," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"And we all matured quite a bit," Hermione said, taking a bite of eggs.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I'm not so sure that's entirely true for Malfoy," Ron said and Harry laughed a bit.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>Goosebumps formed on the back of Harry's neck from the cold air. He was seated between Ron and Draco high up in the stands and the cold air set his teeth chattering. Harry tightened his scarf around himself to try and combat the cold air, but it didn't help much.</p>
<p>"Here," Draco said, offering his scarf to Harry with a light blush. "I'm not very cold. Use a heating charm too, it'll help."</p>
<p>Harry took the scarf with a smile, "Thanks."</p>
<p>Draco just nodded, turning his head away to hide the flush of his cheeks. Once Harry put the scarf on and cast a warming charm he found Draco's hand, entwining their fingers together, their robes big enough to cover their hands. Harry gave Draco's hand a light squeeze and he returned the gesture.</p>
<p>The game began with Madam Hooch's whistle and then all the players were in the air. The announcer was a small Ravenclaw boy, he had to have been no older than a fourth year, Harry thought. The kid wasn't biased and didn't constantly need Mcgonagall telling him he couldn't say certain things like Lee Jordan, Harry figured that might have been part of the reason he got the job.</p>
<p>Harry looked out over the field to where Ginny currently had the Quaffle, he was glad she was the new captain of the Quidditch team. She seemed to be a good pick for the spot as she was clearly very good at leading a team.</p>
<p>He looked for the new seeker now, finally spotting the young fourth year that had taken his old position on the team. The girl looked nervous, Harry noticed. He remembered how nervous he was for his first game as seeker.</p>
<p>While he was watching her circle high above, she suddenly went into a steep dive, heading down towards the field.</p>
<p>"And it looks like Cooper has caught sight of the snitch! -- Harper seems to have located the Snitch as well -- Demelza Robins scores, ten points to Gryffindor -- Harper runs into Cooper, she's thrown off course -- oh wait, she caught up to Harper again -- Cooper caught the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor -- Gryffindor wins, 240 to 110!" the ravenclaw's voice boomed over the pitch.</p>
<p>Almost everyone except the Slytherin's cheered as Gryffindor won and Cooper descended to the ground to be surrounded by her teammates.</p>
<p>"Wish we were still seventh years, we could've been playing today," Ron said next to Harry, getting wrapped up in the excitement.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we have our own game next Saturday against Ravenclaw," Harry said, following Hermione and Draco's lead in standing up to follow the crowd of students back inside.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's just not the same, you know?" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand as he stood up.</p>
<p>Harry had let go of Draco's hand when they stood up, but he wished he could take it again. He felt slightly jealous of Ron and Hermione's easy display of affection.</p>
<p>"We should hurry to the Great Hall and try and beat some of the rush getting in the doors," Hermione suggested to everyone as they made their way down the stands. Many students were still mulling around the stands and if they hurried, they could make it into the Dinning hall before they got trapped in a big crowd.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me," Pansy said, "I'm starving, I thought that match would never end."</p>
<p>"It wasn't even a long one, it was rather short for a Quidditch match actually," Ron said.</p>
<p>"Still felt too long to me," Pansy said, swinging her arms at her sides as they made it up the hill.</p>
<p>When they got to the Dinning hall, Pansy dragged Draco and Blaise over to the Gryffindor table, "Mind if we join you today?" Pansy asked, already sitting down across from Hermione.</p>
<p>"Sure, I don't mind," Hermione said back with a smile.</p>
<p>Draco cautiously took a seat next to Harry and felt very self conscious as people started to filter into the room and some looked over at the group confused.</p>
<p>"I was thinking," Pansy said.</p>
<p>"That's dangerous," Blaise said and Pansy smacked him.</p>
<p>"I was thinking," she started again, "Since winter break is coming up, we should host a bit of a party before everyone goes home for break."</p>
<p>"We'll bring the alcohol," Seamus said, sliding into the seat next to Ron, Dean following.</p>
<p>"Great," Pansy said with a grin.</p>
<p>"I like the idea," Hermione said, "but we'll need a bigger place than the common room."</p>
<p>"We could use the room of requirement," Harry suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't think we should be using that room for a party, Harry," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Why not? There's nothing that says we can't use it for parties," Ron said, "It's the room of requirement Hermione, we can use it for anything we require."</p>
<p>"And in this case we require a room for a party," Dean said.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Ron grinned and Hermione had to give in.</p>
<p>"I suppose, you better pray it let's us in."</p>
<p>"Great, we have the alcohol and the room covered, we just need the food, decorations, and music," Blaise said, serving himself from the platters of food that lined the table.</p>
<p>"The room can provide decorations if you ask for it, I'm sure," Harry said.</p>
<p>"I have a record player we can use for music and we can just amplify it," Draco finally said, trying to ignore the stares being sent their way, he had no idea how Blaise and Pansy just didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>"Just food then," Pansy said, picking up a sandwich to take a bite of.</p>
<p>"We know how to get into the kitchens, so food wouldn't be a problem," Ron said, "We'll probably need help carrying it all though."</p>
<p>Hermione hurried off to finish homework and dragged an unwilling Ron along with her after they all finished lunch and Blaise and Pansy hurried off as well with a silent "Have fun" mouthed at Draco - to which he replied with a very particular hand gesture - leaving Harry and Draco alone.</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could have a study date today," Harry said as they got up to leave the table as well. "It's kind of late to go to Hogsmeade now and I have quite a bit of work this weekend."</p>
<p>"Sure," Draco said, "that sounds fun."</p>
<p>"You think? We can always do something else if you'd like."</p>
<p>"I don't mind. I know we both have a lot of homework."</p>
<p>"Alright," Harry said with a smile, reminded of when they'd work on homework together when they first got assigned their punishment by McGonagall. Now though, they were doing it as a study date and Harry couldn't be any happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Mischief Managed: Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday started long for Blaise, he woke up to Ron throwing things all over the room in search for who knew what.</p>
<p>"What exactly are you doing?" Blaise groaned, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>"I can't find my herbology notes or homework!" Ron shouted, turning his trunk inside out onto the floor. Blaise looked at the mess in distaste, he knew that would all remain there on the floor until Hermione paid a visit to Ron in his dorm and made him clean. He hoped she'd come visit soon.</p>
<p>"At six in the morning?" Blaise said.</p>
<p>"I had to use the restroom and then I couldn't go back to sleep!" Ron shouted, moving to search through his dresser drawers. "Oh! I found them!" Ron cheered when he opened his sock drawer and found his things he jammed in there last week when he hurried to clean up for Hermione.</p>
<p>Blaise gazed lazily over at the work he was holding up and then it hit him: he had herbology today, which meant an entire hour working next to Neville. A smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>"You're doing it again," Ron said, noticing the look.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Making that creepy grin," Ron replied and Blaise's grin turned into a scowl.</p>
<p>"My smile isn't creepy."</p>
<p>"It is." Blaise threw his pillow at Ron, just barely missing his head as he laughed running for the bathroom door.</p>
<p>The annoyances didn't stop there though, when he got to the dining hall Pansy insisted they sit at the Gryffindor table again. Blaise got seated next to Ron who insisted on talking with his mouth full and staring at Hermione the whole time which was beyond annoying.</p>
<p>"You should really listen to Granger, you know, chew your food before you talk," Blaise said, and Ron sent him a scowl.</p>
<p>Herbology was his second class of the day and by the time he got there he was well and truly annoyed.</p>
<p>"What]'s wrong?" Neville asked when Blaise dropped his bag down next to his seat next to him in herbology with a sigh.</p>
<p>Blaise flopped down in his chair, "Weasley."</p>
<p>Neville let out a laugh that caused Blaise to feel a bit better at least, "What'd he do this time then?"</p>
<p>"He always eats with his mouth open and is up at the ass crack of dawn every other day looking for random things he lost," Blaise said and then shoved his head into his folded arms. Neville put a comforting hand on Blaise's shoulder and Blaise felt butterflies in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Too bad you didn't room with me," Neville said with a grin and Blaise's face promptly turned red.</p>
<p>"I don't know if that would have been the best idea," Blaise said, face still red and head running with traitorous ideas.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Neville said, confusion written on his face.</p>
<p>How innocent is he exactly, Blaise thought to himself with a smile, "Never mind."</p>
<p>On the other end of the table Harry and Draco were arguing over their Tentacula and how they were going to go about getting leaves from it.</p>
<p>"Didn't we cover this plant in sixth year?" Draco complained, trying to cast a severing charm and having his wand knocked out of his hand.</p>
<p>"Don't ask me, how would I know?" Harry tried to cast the same charm and one of the vines grabbed a hold of Harry's wrist, "Ah! Get it off!"</p>
<p>"Get it off yourself," Draco grumbled, picking his wand off the floor as Harry struggled with the vines, "And you should remember covering them." Draco watched Harry struggle for a moment, "Oh wait, you slept through the whole class, that's right."</p>
<p>Harry sent him a glare as he finally got the vine to let go, "What great help you are," he muttered, "and I didn't sleep through the whole class."</p>
<p>"Yeah? What do you call it when your eyes are closed and you're snoring then?"</p>
<p>Harry only glared at him and then seemed to get an idea, "I was thinking we should do the prank on Filch tonight. Our first match as the eighth year team is this weekend and having fireworks for after the match would be pretty cool."</p>
<p>"Alright, we should do it just after dinner though, he goes back to his office for a few moments and then makes his rounds. We can strike as he's leaving his office, or just before," a mischievous look took over Draco's face and Harry smiled. He liked seeing this side to Draco.</p>
<p>"It's a plan."</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>Harry slumped down into the seat next to Draco in the dining hall for dinner, "This is a first, you're never here before I am."</p>
<p>"Well don't get used to it. No one is here yet and I've been getting weird looks sitting alone like this," Draco grumbled.</p>
<p>"That's a surprise too. Where is everyone?"</p>
<p>"Well I have no idea where Granger and Weasley are, but Pansy and Blaise are sitting at the Slytherin table tonight. Something about finding Pansy a girlfriend, but I kind of wanted to sit next to you," Draco said the last part so quietly Harry barely caught it, but it brought a smile to his face anyway.</p>
<p>Harry leaned in towards Draco's ear, "Wish we weren't in the middle of the great hall, or I'd kiss you."</p>
<p>Draco turned pink at the ears, "Good thing we are then," Draco said, but he couldn't manage to say it with enough conviction that Harry would believe him.</p>
<p>Harry laughed a bit, picking up his fork to take a bite of his dinner, "We still on for tonight?"</p>
<p>"What?" Draco asked, turning redder.</p>
<p>"For the prank you git, not whatever you're thinking."</p>
<p>"Oh right, the prank. Yeah, I'm still in."</p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Hermione said as she sat down across from them, Ron following her lead. "What're you guys talking about?"</p>
<p>"How Draco is a git."</p>
<p>"I'm not a git," Draco tried to defend himself.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna have to agree with Harry," Ron said.</p>
<p>"You don't even know what he did to deserve it," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Do I need to? He's always a git," Ron laughed and Harry high-fived him over the table and Draco shook his head.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>"Okay, I finished my part," Harry whispered, crouching down next to Draco. They were both hidden behind a statue just outside filch's office.</p>
<p>"Finished mine too, we just have to set them off now," Draco whispered back.</p>
<p>Every suit of armor in a 500 meter radius of filch's office was set to start making noise and running around the halls, and to promptly fall apart when Filch got close. Succeeding in not only allowing a big enough distraction to get inside the office, but also causing a huge mess for Filch to clean up.</p>
<p>"One," Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
<p>"Three," they both said at once and then said the words that would unleash hell in the halls.</p>
<p>It was like the floodgates of noise had opened, the entire hall filled with the sound of metal clanking and the heavy footsteps of the suits of armor running about the halls. Soon enough, Filch was running out the doors swearing endless punishment and pain upon the perpetrators.</p>
<p>Harry and Draco were running for the office doors as soon as Filch left the room. Harry rushed to the desk, hurrying through the drawers to find where he kept the confiscated items.</p>
<p>He threw open the bottom drawer on the left to find it over-flowing with contraband. Everything from fireworks to dungbombs.</p>
<p>"Woah, come check this out," Harry breathed.</p>
<p>"There's so much," Draco said as he came to look down at the drawer. "We don't have time to look though, Filch could be back any time."</p>
<p>"Relax, I've got this," Harry said, pulling out the Marauder's map he had stuffed in his pocket before he'd gone to dinner.</p>
<p>"What is-"</p>
<p>"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harry said and watched as black ink slowly formed the grounds of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"Woah, where'd you get that?!" Draco said, eyes roaming over the map, "Is that us?" Draco said incredulous as he spotted their names on the map.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it shows where everyone is all the time," Harry said, eyes searching for Filch on the map, "if you think this is cool I also have an inv- Oh crap! He's coming back this way! Hurry, let's grab the stuff and get out of here." Harry snatched Ron's bag of things and then slammed the desk drawer shut, rushing out of the room after Draco.</p>
<p>They ran until Harry grabbed Draco, pulling him behind a tapestry. Not even a few seconds later they heard Filch's footsteps hurry past their hiding spot. "I'll find you, and you'll be expelled!" he shouted as he rushed past.</p>
<p>Harry sank to the floor laughing when he heard Filch disappear down the hallway. "That was fun."</p>
<p>Draco slid down next to him laughing as well as he leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. "I never thought I'd ever pull a prank with you of all people."</p>
<p>"I'm just as shocked as you are," Harry laughed, leaning his head on top of Draco's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Step Back: Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Harry had climbed the winding staircase till they reached their room, which was situated at the top of the stairs. Games had ended early as the eighth-year Quidditch team had their first match the next day and they all decided it'd be a good idea to get decent sleep the night before. They also stayed away from alcohol for the first time since the game nights had started.</p>
<p>Draco had gone over to his bed with a wide yawn and was fussing with his dresser. Harry watched him a moment before crossing over and sitting down on Draco's bed.</p>
<p>Draco looked up when he heard the creak of his bed.</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk," Harry said, looking over at Draco. Draco suddenly felt nervous as he went to sit next to Harry on the bed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothings wrong, I just-" Harry paused a moment gathering his courage, "I wanted to ask you if you'd be my boyfriend? I know you wanted to date for a bit first, but it's been over two weeks now and we've gone on several..." Harry trailed off, realizing he was starting to ramble.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, and looked down at his hands, "I don't think we should..."</p>
<p>"Why?" Harry said; he had thought that it had been going very well between them.</p>
<p>"You deserve better than me," Draco started, and Harry was about to interrupt when Draco continued, "What would people think? The savior of the wizarding world, dating a Death Eater-"</p>
<p>"Former. You aren't anymore, and it wasn't your choice." Draco gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>"I was a Death Eater, and will be one as long as this mark remains on my skin." Draco yanked his sleeve up, showing the dark ink that painted his skin. It was slightly faded now, but it was still there and Draco hated to look at it. He yanked his sleeve back down. "And my father too, he wouldn't be okay with me dating a guy, let alone you. He'd kill me."</p>
<p>Harry didn't know what to say so Draco plowed on.</p>
<p>"You need someone better than me."</p>
<p>"I don't care what others think. I like you, Draco. I don't want to date someone else."</p>
<p>"Right now you don't, but you'll find someone better. You're the chosen one, no one will be pleased when they find out you're fooling around with me: a Death Eater."</p>
<p>Harry was getting frustrated and angry, "Is that what you think this is? That I'm just fooling around with you?"</p>
<p>"Well what are you doing then? I find it hard to believe that you find much more than a snogging partner in me," Draco knew it was just his insecurities talking, but couldn't stop himself. He was scared, and when he was scared he ran so he was going to try his best to end this as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Harry was fuming now and shot back, "How could you ever think that?! Why would I go on dates with you and everything else if I only wanted to have someone to make out with!?"</p>
<p>Draco turned slightly pink, but recovered quickly, "You know what, I don't care what the reason was! I told you I can't do this, it won't work."</p>
<p>"It will! We can keep it quiet or-"</p>
<p>In a last ditch effort, Draco said the first thing that came to mind to get him to stop talking and to just end the whole thing, "I don't like you! I don't, alright? I don't want to date anymore!"</p>
<p>Harry stared at him a moment as the words sunk in, Harry could tell it was a lie by the way Draco's voice trembled slightly as he said it and by the look in his eyes. The words still stung though and Harry turned, grabbing up a cloak from the top drawer on his dresser - which he'd left open that morning - and started towards the door. "Fine. Whatever you want," he said as he disappeared around the door frame, leaving Draco still on the bed in the dorms feeling like his heart was just ripped from his chest.</p>
<p>It's your own fault, he told himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Step Forward: Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has smut, but it's clearly marked where it begins, so you can skip it if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco snuck out of the dorm less than an hour later when Harry never returned. He was wandering down the hall when he slammed into what seemed like empty air.</p>
<p>Suddenly Harry was visible, the cloak laying beside him on the floor. Draco stared at it, mildly shocked for a second before recovering himself, the cloak wasn't important right now.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Draco murmured. "I said things I didn't mean."</p>
<p>"Sounded like you meant them, Malfoy," Harry said, he knew Draco hadn't meant it but he was still hurt.</p>
<p>"Back to last names now Potter?" he couldn't help it, the use of his last name stung. He'd come and apologized, something he would never have done a year ago, and Harry was still angry; the thought made him frustrated. "In that case, I hope you remember I still know all the Slytherin prefects, I could easily get house points taken from you for being out past curfew and turn you in for having an invisibility cloak."</p>
<p>"You could, but you wouldn't."</p>
<p>"Yes, I would."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't," Harry said as he reached forward and grabbed both of Draco's wrists and pulled him under the cloak as well, his anger melting as he pulled Draco towards himself. He could see the sorry look in Draco's eyes and he knew Draco well enough to know that the fight earlier was just Draco's fear talking.</p>
<p>Draco sucked in a breath at the sudden proximity. He could feel Harry's breath ghosting over his lips, and his wrists were still being held by Harry. "I would," he said, just above a whisper. Harry was silent for a moment and Draco couldn't help noticing the way Harry's eyebrows furrowed just slightly as he contemplated his next words.</p>
<p>"You're pretty cute you know," Harry said and slipped his hands from Draco's wrists to take his hands. Draco's breath caught and he froze. "I'm sorry if I pushed too far earlier, I didn't mean to upset you," Harry said, fumbling over his words as he tried to backtrack, but as he was about to let go of Draco's hands, Draco threw his arms over Harry's shoulders and hugged him.</p>
<p>"You didn't go too far, I was just scared and saying whatever came to my head, I'm sorry," Draco breathed into his shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around him, and then added, "I think you're pretty cute too."</p>
<p>Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I also like you, a lot. I want to try being your boyfriend too, if you'll let me."</p>
<p>"Really?" Harry excitedly jumped back, previous argument all but forgotten.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I- I want to try, but in secret. I don't want my dad to find out."</p>
<p>A big grin spread across Harry's lips as he grabbed Draco and pulled him back into himself.</p>
<p>They stood like that for a moment in the middle of the corridor until Draco seemed to get an idea and jumped back a bit, "How do you even have an invisibility cloak?!" Draco said as he took in the cloak that currently draped part way around Harry's shoulders.</p>
<p>"It was my fathers, Dumbledore gave it to me in first year for Christmas."</p>
<p>"No way, these are so rare! It's really beautiful," Draco breathed, running his hands over the fabric. Draco slid out from under the cloak, causing it to slide off Harry slightly, bringing his head and part of a shoulder into view. Draco walked around Harry checking out the cloak which made Harry go slightly red. "This was really your dad's?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, and I've heard he caused all sorts of trouble with it too." Draco laughed and Harry smiled at the sound.</p>
<p>"I can only imagine. I bet your father ran all over these halls with the same wild hair and goofy glasses you've got too," Draco snickered.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sure," Harry smiled.</p>
<p>They both heard steps then and Harry quickly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him under the cloak. Just in time too, as Filch came around the corner just then, muttering about hearing naughty kids up and about.</p>
<p>Draco looked over to find Harry grinning as Filch walked past, his face glowed with joy and his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and Draco fell more in love with him in that moment, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>When Filch finally passed and they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, Harry turned towards Draco with that lop-sided grin that he loved so much and he couldn't help himself. Draco pressed Harry into the wall and captured his lips. Harry sighed into the kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in Draco's hair. Draco kissed Harry with a fervor that rivaled their kiss in the woods.</p>
<p>Draco's hands traveled down to the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulled it up slightly, his cool hands sliding under the fabric. A shiver went down Harry's spine and he moved his own hands to Draco's hips.</p>
<p>Draco's head tilted then and pressed his lips harder to Harry's and suddenly their kisses became hungry. Draco moved closer to Harry so that their bodies ground against each other and Harry let out a low groan.</p>
<p>Harry pulled away then, his eyes still closed. His lips were slightly swollen and red, Draco noticed and was about to lean back in when Harry murmured, "We should probably head back to the room before we actually are caught."</p>
<p>Draco readily agreed, not wanting to imagine the rumors that would spread if they were caught like this: clothes and hair rumpled, pink-lipped, and snogging on the side of the hallway.</p>
<p>The walk back to the room felt impossibly long. Draco could feel Harry's side pressed up against him as they walked back under the cloak and it was not helping his focus at all.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed, Draco and Harry were in Draco's bed, robes and shirts slipping off the side of the bed and onto the floor, quickly forgotten. Harry's hands were almost immediately tugging at Draco's pants as they continued what they had been doing in the hall.</p>
<p>Draco sat back a moment to get his pants off and Harry's own quickly followed Draco's off the side of the bed.</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Draco and froze. Draco had two large scars cutting across his abdomen and up to his chest. Harry took them in and realized what they were from.</p>
<p>"I did this," Harry practically whispered, reaching out and trailing his fingertips over the scars lightly. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine.</p>
<p>"It's alright."</p>
<p>"It's not alright, I did that to you," Harry was pulling away now and Draco reached out to grab onto Harry's arms.</p>
<p>"We were fighting. If you hadn't done it I would have done much worse to you."</p>
<p>"Still..."</p>
<p>"It's alright, I've already forgiven you. We both made mistakes."</p>
<p>Harry looked up at Draco with sad eyes and Draco leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "You have to forgive yourself," Draco said, the words ghosting over Harry's lips.</p>
<p>Harry leaned into Draco's lips again and soon he was pressing Draco down into the mattress and pressing wet kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. </p>
<p>--------------FROM HERE ON DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SMUT, JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER---------------</p>
<p>Draco let out a shaky breath as Harry ran his lips to the scars that littered his abdomen, his tongue tracing its way down them and to his navel.</p>
<p>Harry situated himself between Draco's legs and lightly trailed his fingers along the waistband of Draco's underwear.</p>
<p>Draco ached all over with need as Harry continued to press kisses on his stomach and just above the waistband, he was teasing him and Draco knew it. A strangled groan escaped his lips as Harry pressed his lips to Draco's erection over his underwear, and his hips jerked up unconsciously.</p>
<p>"Stop teasing," Draco said breathlessly and Harry loved the slightly strained edge to his voice.</p>
<p>Harry only tugged on Draco's underwear in response. Draco lifted his hips up to allow him to remove the offending article and sucked in a breath when the cold air assaulted him. Harry was back between his legs quickly though and soon Draco was back to wishing Harry would stop teasing him.</p>
<p>Harry slowly dragged his teeth against Draco's thigh, biting softly and Draco let out a low moan. Draco writhed on the bed, wanting friction, needing it. Harry pressed kisses up Draco's left leg stopping at the place his hip met his leg.</p>
<p>"Stop just-" Draco groaned and then Harry's mouth was suddenly on him. "Oh god-" Draco moaned, throwing his head back down on the pillow, his fingers twisting into the sheets.</p>
<p>Harry bobbed his head and Draco's hands flew to his hair, tugging on the messy locks. Harry could feel when he was close by the way a shudder ran through him and his hands tightened in his hair and his thighs shuttered. When Harry was pretty sure he was about to come he let go.</p>
<p>Draco let out a groan as he leaned up to stare at Harry. "What-?"</p>
<p>Harry stopped him by pressing his lips back against Draco's and Draco soon lost himself in the kiss and let his hands trail a line of fire down to the waistband of Harry's underwear. Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he yanked them down and off; Harry shifted to let him do so.</p>
<p>Harry let his hand find it's way between Draco's legs and rub circles against his entrance, slowly pressing against him when Draco suddenly stopped him.</p>
<p>"I am not bottoming," Draco said, nose turned up at the idea of a Malfoy bottoming. Or at least that's what Harry guessed Draco wanted him to think, Harry could tell that he was scared though and his face softened.</p>
<p>"You can top until you're not scared, I don't mind."</p>
<p>"I'm not scared. Malfoys don't bottom."</p>
<p>"Sure," Harry said with a grin and rolled, pulling Draco on top of him and flipping their positions.</p>
<p>Draco stared at Harry for a moment, nerves flooding him and making his mind a bit fuzzy. "I don't know what to do," he admitted nervously, his face coloring slightly.</p>
<p>Harry laughed, "You should have said that before I agreed to let you top."</p>
<p>Draco reddened even more, "Hey, you agreed to it, that's not my fault."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I can prep myself if you'd rather."</p>
<p>"No, I can do it," Draco said, face hardening with resolve and Harry smiled a bit.</p>
<p>"Alright, here give me your hand." Draco reached his hand forward and Harry tapped his wand to Draco's fingers, suddenly coating them in lube. "That'll make it easier."</p>
<p>Draco didn't say anything, instead turning his attention to the issue at hand: what the hell was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>Draco decided to copy Harry, pressing his finger into him slowly. Harry let out a small groan at the odd sensation and Draco pressed in further, still unsure what he was doing. He moved about for a minute before pressing a second one in as well, Harry sucked in a breath.</p>
<p>"I'm not hurting you right?" Draco asked, fingers stilling and concern lacing his features.</p>
<p>"I'm alright, just feels strange..." Harry said as Draco started to move his fingers again.</p>
<p>After a moment Draco pressed a third finger in and Harry's eyes squeezed shut at the intrusion. "Am I-"</p>
<p>"No, you're fine. Just keep going," Harry said, letting out a shaky breath. Harry could feel himself stretching around Draco's fingers and the thought alone would make him shiver with need if he wasn't so focused on the burning sensation below. Draco moved his fingers a bit and then grazed a hard bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>"Oh-!" Harry moaned, back arching off the bed slightly. Draco watched in amazement as he grazed the spot again with his fingertips and Harry curled his fingers into the sheets. Draco tried his best to aim for that spot each time and soon Harry was mumbling nonsense.</p>
<p>Draco felt a rush of power at knowing he was the one reducing Harry Potter into the mess before him. It was oddly nice and made him feel wanted in a way he hadn't really ever felt before.</p>
<p>He let his fingers curl in Harry, pressing hard against Harry's prostate and let his thumb graze the spot between Harry's entrance and his groin.</p>
<p>Harry could feel everything, every bit of movement and when Draco grazed him with his thumb he came undone. His back arched almost completely off the bed and his fingers turned white as they twisted in the sheets, seeing stars as he came.</p>
<p>Panting, he came down from his high, opening his eyes to see Draco smirking down at him. "I didn't even touch you."</p>
<p>Harry blushed to his roots and glared back at him. Draco held out his hand wordlessly for Harry to use the spell for lube again and he complied. Draco moved to coat his length in lube as Harry laid back on the pillows behind him.</p>
<p>Positioning himself, he slowly slid into Harry, watching as his nose scrunched up ever so slightly at the intrusion.</p>
<p>When he was fully inside he allowed Harry a moment to get used to him. When Harry reached up to drag Draco down for a kiss he took that as his que to move. Draco started off at a slow pace as he let his lips trail down Harry's cheek and neck softly, but soon Harry was rocking himself up to meet Draco's thrusts trying to make him go faster.</p>
<p>When Draco finally complied Harry moaned out as Draco hit his prostate again, his toes curling. Draco pressed his hands down on Harry's hips, forcing him into place on the bed, and not allowing him room to move. He moved his mouth to Harry's right nipple and bit down lightly as he thrust forward.</p>
<p>Harry cried out, savoring the feeling of Draco's tongue trailing circles around his nipple as he soothed the bitten nipple and moved to the left. He could feel the heat in his stomach building and when Draco sucked rather roughly on Harry's nipple it completely undid him.</p>
<p>Coming hard, Harry trembled under Draco as he rode out the last of his orgasm, he tightened around Draco causing him to come as well.</p>
<p>Draco panted as he slowly rolled off Harry. He felt limp as he laid next to Harry for a moment before curling up to his side and pressing light kisses to Harry's cheek.</p>
<p>Harry smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of Draco's lips on his skin. Draco continued to kiss Harry's face though, his lips pressing a kiss to Harry's temple, his nose, his shoulder. Harry let out a soft giggle as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him towards himself.</p>
<p>"I love you," Draco whispered.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Limp: Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was hell.</p>
<p>Harry woke up fine, better than fine actually. He woke up in Draco's bed, curled up against him and feeling well rested and happy. When he tried to stand though, he had to grab the side of the bed to keep him up-right. It was like his legs had turned to jelly and he was aching all over.</p>
<p>"What did you do to me last night," Harry groaned, trying to make his way to the bathroom without walking funny.</p>
<p>"You're the one who wanted me to go faster," Draco sniggered, watching Harry try and walk, but when he tried to get up himself he couldn't help but notice just how sore he felt all over. "Oh no, this isn't gonna be very good for the quidditch match."</p>
<p>"Wait. Quidditch match?" Harry said, slowly turning around to look at Draco.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the first one is today remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh shit-" Harry cursed, "I forgot that was today!! Shit!"</p>
<p>"Hey, calm down. You could go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for some pain killers."</p>
<p>"Yeah? And try and explain why I need them? No way in hell. I'd rather just suffer," Harry groaned, raking his fingers through his hair, "My ass is going to hurt so bad sitting on that broom."</p>
<p>"Well if it helps any, I'm sore too," Draco tried.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I bet it doesn't feel like you can still feel it up inside you," Harry ground out.</p>
<p>"Wait it feels like-" Draco couldn't finish the sentence, his face already coloring a dark shade of red.</p>
<p>"Do us both a favor and don't finish that sentence," Harry said, disappearing into the bathroom to clean up.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Harry tried his best to walk normally into the Great Hall for breakfast, he really did, but he couldn't help it. Hermione noticed something was up almost immediately, especially when he tried to sit down and his face scrunched up in pain. He managed to fend off her questions by telling her he'd just practiced extra hard last night for Quidditch and was just sore, but Seamus and Dean were sending him knowing looks all through breakfast.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're going to be okay to play?" Ron asked about halfway through breakfast, giving Harry another of the concerned looks he'd been giving him throughout the meal.</p>
<p>"Yeah Harry, will you be okay?" Seamus said with a smirk and Dean snickered hiding his face with his hand and turning away slightly.</p>
<p>Harry glared back at the two and Hermione sent them a questioning glance, "I'll be fine. Just sore."</p>
<p>"Sore from what, exactly? Seamus asked and Harry tried not to react, concentrating on not turning red.</p>
<p>They all made their way out to the field after breakfast, Harry feeling slightly better but cursing the fact that he'd have to sit on a broom soon. It didn't help that Draco kept glancing over at Harry with concern in his eyes everytime he limped a bit.</p>
<p>Changing was a whole other issue, as soon as Draco took off his shirt Harry was assaulted with the memory of the night before.</p>
<p>This is bad, he thought, feeling his body grow warmer as he watched the way Draco's muscles flexed as he struggled with his shirt.</p>
<p>Seamus caught Harry watching Draco and rolled his eyes. How obvious could they be, he thought. It was obvious what they had gotten up to the night before and Seamus wondered if Harry had forgotten they had a match today. From the looks of it, he had.</p>
<p>Harry glanced away as Draco managed to pull on his shirt and he felt his cheeks heat up. He had to stop looking at Draco if they had any chance of winning the match, he needed to focus.</p>
<p>"You alright there?" Ron said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "You're kinda red. You didn't make yourself sick practicing last night did you? It was kinda cold out."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not sick, don't worry," Harry said, hurrying and shoving his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>"Okay guys," Harry said, quickly turning around to address the group and avoid the possibility of an awkward discussion with Ron. "Just because their team is younger than us doesn't mean they aren't good or should be taken lightly. Our score in this match doesn't matter towards the house cup of course, but that shouldn't mean we go light on them as it's still a good practice match for both of our teams. Got it?"</p>
<p>There was a general head-nodding in agreement. "Great. Try and score as many points as you can and good luck!"</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>As soon as Harry had caught the snitch he'd gone straight for the ground. He felt like he'd die if he stayed on the broom for another minute. His whole body ached and he was beyond glad the match was over which was a first for him.</p>
<p>"Good match!" The Ravenclaw captain said with a smile, coming over to shake Harry's hand.</p>
<p>"Good match," Harry agreed, accepting the handshake, "you guys were a good match, that's for sure."</p>
<p>"I'm just hoping we can beat Hufflepuff next Saturday. Most of our team is pretty young."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll do great."</p>
<p>"Thanks, I better go round up my team," they said, turning to go to the Ravenclaw changing room.</p>
<p>"Feel okay?" Draco said lowly, startling Harry a bit.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Draco. Yeah, I'm alright," Harry said, turning and wincing as he took a step.</p>
<p>"That limp isn't exactly convincing," Draco said, walking after him.</p>
<p>"I'll be alright. I'm just sore."</p>
<p>"When we get back to our room, you need to lay down. I'll run you a bath."</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Draco with a smile, "Yeah alright, that doesn't sound so bad."</p>
<p>"Good cause I wasn't going to let you say no," Draco returned Harry's smile as they made it back to the Gryffindor changing rooms.</p>
<p>"Took ya long enough," Ron said with a smirk as Harry entered, "What did the Ravenclaw captain have to say?"</p>
<p>"Oh not much, they just wanted to say good game and I said their team would do fine against Hufflepuff."</p>
<p>"Just the pleasantries then?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much," Harry rounded his stuff up on the bench and then turned to the rest of the team, "Great job today, guys. We won't have practice next Tuesday as we normally would as a bit of a break, but I expect to see you all on Thursday. Have fun with the rest of your day and make sure to get sleep."</p>
<p>"Bye Potter," Pansy said, sending him a smirk and meeting Blaise at the door.</p>
<p>"Bye," Harry said. He waited until everyone had gone except Draco before grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I can carry that," Draco said, holding a hand out for it.</p>
<p>Harry looked at him skeptically.</p>
<p>"Just give it to me," Draco said, rolling his eyes and pulling it off Harry's shoulder and putting it on his own. Next he grabbed his jumper up from the bench and tossed it over Harry's shoulders. "Put it on, I don't want you catching a cold."</p>
<p>Harry pulled it around himself, enjoying the scent of Draco's cologne, "So you do care about me."</p>
<p>"Nope, I care about myself. I don't want to hear you complaining about your shoulder later and I don't want to catch a cold from you either," Draco replied, heading out the door.</p>
<p>Harry hurried along behind him, smiling.</p>
<p>When they entered the dorm they were instantly bombarded with the scent of alcohol and a stream of confetti.</p>
<p>"What-" Harry began, suddenly confused.</p>
<p>"We won of course, so we have to throw a party," Ron said, handing Harry a piece of red cake. Harry figured he'd gotten before they even played the match, assuming they were going to win. Typical Ron, Harry thought, laughing a bit. Ron seemed to notice the green jumper around Harry's shoulders then and the two bags hanging off Draco's shoulders, and his eyebrow drew together in confusion, "Why are you wearing a Slytherin jumper?"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly turned red, forgetting that he even had the jumper on. Draco thought faster than Harry though, "He was cold and I don't need him complaining about a cold later," he said, pushing past Ron with an eye roll.</p>
<p>"What a prat," Ron said looking after Draco.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm," Harry mumbled, watching Draco walk up the stairs. "Here can you hold this for a moment Ron? I've gotta make sure he doesn't chuck my things out the window or something," Harry handed his cake slice off to Ron and then rushed up the stairs as fast as his body would let him.</p>
<p>Draco was just putting Harry's bag on his bed when he walked in. "Nice cover."</p>
<p>"I just know how to think on my feet, unlike you," Draco said, walking over and placing his hands on Harry's hips, pulling him further into the room.</p>
<p>Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him in closer, "hmm," he hummed.</p>
<p>Draco pressed his lips to Harry's forehead and then captured Harry's lips in a soft kiss when he looked up. Harry sighed into the kiss and Draco pulled Harry further into himself. He slowly pulled away after a moment to look into Harry's eyes, "I love you, you know."</p>
<p>"I know, I love you too," Harry said and pulled Draco back down for another light kiss. He really loved when Draco showed his soft side as he was doing now. He'd rarely seen it before this year and he knew that Draco didn't show it to just anyone, the thought sent butterflies to his stomach.</p>
<p>"We should probably go down before Weasley comes up here looking for you," Draco chuckled.</p>
<p>"He could wait," Harry said, leaning up to kiss Draco again. Draco pulled away from him slightly.</p>
<p>"Later," he chuckled, "We should go down now."</p>
<p>"Fine," Harry pouted, heading towards the door.</p>
<p>"You might want to take that off before going down," Draco said, pointing to the jumper.</p>
<p>"I'm not taking it off," Harry said, pulling the fabric around himself protectively, "I don't care what they think."</p>
<p>Draco felt his cheeks heat up, "okay," he said quietly following Harry down the stairs.</p>
<p>Draco and Harry separated when they made it down the stairs, but Harry continued to wear the jumper the whole night. If anyone thought anything of it, they didn't say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Stolen Cushions and a Confused Pansy: Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Draco agreed to date Harry for real and Harry couldn't have been any happier. Even besides them dating, things had been going great. The eighth-year quidditch team had won against Gryffindor on Saturday, his grades had improved greatly with Draco's help, and he'd been having the most enjoyable year at Hogwarts so far. No crazy guy after him, no arch nemesis constantly bullying him, no weird mysteries to solve, and no insane tournaments to get volunteered for unwillingly.</p>
<p>He shifted his head to the side a bit to take in Draco's sleeping form next to him. He hadn't slept in his own bed since then and his favorite part was getting to wake up every morning to Draco's bed head and his face shoved in his neck.</p>
<p>Harry lent forward to kiss Draco lightly and when he was about to pull away Draco grabbed him, pulling Harry on top of him and continuing the kiss.</p>
<p>Harry pulled back after a moment, panting slightly, "Well, good morning to you too, love."</p>
<p>Draco sent him a goofy smile and played with Harry's hair a bit before pulling him down again.</p>
<p>A knock on the door is what finally pulled them apart and Harry got up to stumble over to the door sleepily. Hermione was standing outside the room when Harry opened the door and she handed over a notebook and piece of paper.</p>
<p>"Here's the notes you were asking for the other day from Potions," Hermione said, "I just finished my homework and figured you'd be needing them. Ron and I are going to the library to study after Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>"What on earth would you be studying? The quarter ends soon."</p>
<p>"Our NEWTS of course," Hermione said like it was obvious, "and you should be studying too. They're coming up and I imagine you haven't even started making flash cards."</p>
<p>"'Mione, they're in June. It's only December," Harry said incredulously.</p>
<p>"In my opinion you should have started last month. Now, you're welcome to join us if you'd like. We're meeting at three, Draco can come too if he'd like," Hermione nodded at Draco and he gave a slight smile back. "On a whole other note, I found Ron with that," Hermione pointed to the marauder's map that was folded neatly on top of the notebook, "You really should have gotten rid of it. It could seriously be a liability if someone finds it."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Hermione, I keep good track of it."</p>
<p>"So you knew that Ron had it?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Don't worry 'Mione, I'll take care of it."</p>
<p>"If you say so... Will you join us after Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe, don't wait up for me," Harry said.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Draco said, pointing to the blank paper when Hermione had left and Harry had closed the door. "It sounded dangerous."</p>
<p>"It's not," Harry said, flopping back down next to Draco, "Hermione just overreacts a bit. It'd really only be dangerous if we had someone like Voldemort trying to get into the castle again, but anyone who'd try that are pretty much all in Azkaban and don't have enough power to try anyway."</p>
<p>"So what is it?" Draco's eyes roamed over the paper, but as far as he could see it was just blank. He supposed there might be something on the inside, but when Harry opened it he was met with more blank paper.</p>
<p>"It's a map."</p>
<p>"That's a map? There's nothing on it."</p>
<p>"It only shows the map if you know the password," Harry closed it again, pressing his wand tip to the paper, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."</p>
<p>Draco watched in amazement as ink suddenly appeared, spreading over the paper and forming the lines of the map. "It's a map of Hogwarts," Draco observed, "Wait are those-"</p>
<p>"People? Yeah. It shows everyone in the castle at all times. It doesn't even have a delay. There's also secret passageways. The only room that I know of that isn't on here is the room of requirement. But I suppose that could be because it's impossible to plot."</p>
<p>"No way," Draco breathed, reaching out to run his fingertips over their names in the dorm. "Where did you get this?"</p>
<p>"Fred and George gave it to me third year. They said they nicked it from filch's office. When you're finished with it you just say 'Mischief managed' and the ink disappears."</p>
<p>Draco watched as the ink faded away in amazement, "This is amazing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, saved me from a few detentions," Harry laughed, placing the map into the bedside table drawer and leaving the notebook on top of the piece of furniture. "I suppose we should probably get up if we want to go to Hogsmeade today."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I suppose we probably should," Draco sighed, but didn't move to get up.</p>
<p>"That means we actually have to get up," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"How about we just stay here today instead," Draco said, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, "I don't want to walk all the way there anyway."</p>
<p>"Alright, and what are we gonna do here?"</p>
<p>"Well we could bring food up to our room and-" Draco paused for a second, thinking, and then his eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief, "and we could build a fort."</p>
<p>"A fort?"</p>
<p>"Yep! I used to make them a lot when I was younger. With blankets and pillows and stuff."</p>
<p>"And what would we use to make said fort? We really don't have that many pillows and blankets."</p>
<p>"Simple. I know where the laundry room is so we can steal some extra blankets from there and then we can steal pillows from the common room."</p>
<p>"You're going to steal pillows. from the common room?" Harry asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Alright," Harry laughed, "and what of food?"</p>
<p>"We can just go grab a ton from the dining hall, it's almost lunch."</p>
<p>"Lunch doesn't start for another hour. Go get the blankets and leave the food to me," Harry laughed, already slipping his shoes on to sneak down to the kitchens. Draco watched him go, wondering where on earth he was headed to.</p>
<p>Harry made his way down the moving stairs and the hallways, all the way to the picture of a bowl of fruit that hid the entry to the kitchens. Harry tickled the pear and watched as the painting swung open.</p>
<p>He was quickly surrounded by house elves and he was suddenly saddened by the thought he'd never see Dobby here again. He quickly spotted a house elf he knew though and made his way over to her.</p>
<p>"Hey Winky."</p>
<p>After a longer conversation than he'd been expecting, he made his way back up to the eighth-year dorms loaded down with food.</p>
<p>"How-" Draco said when he took in the mound of food in Harry's arms.</p>
<p>"I know where the kitchens are. The house elves down there like to give food."</p>
<p>"You know where the kitchens are? I swear- every time I talk to you I find out another thing you apparently know about the castle," Draco said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>"That map is pretty useful," Harry laughed, putting down the food.</p>
<p>"Apparently so," Draco said, "I got the blankets though, just need the pillows now."</p>
<p>"Let's go get them then."</p>
<p>When they made it down the stairs, to the common room, it was thankfully empty.</p>
<p>"Okay, you get the ones on the furniture by the fire and I'll grab all the others," Draco said, already moving over to a chair, "Grab the cushions while you're at it too."</p>
<p>Harry let out a laugh, hurrying to the love-seat in front of the fire to strip it of pillows and cushions.</p>
<p>After a few trips back up the stairs to drop off the pillows and cushions, they were finally grabbing the last ones.</p>
<p>Harry was grabbing the last cushion when he heard someone coming down the stairs to the girls dormitories. "Hurry, someone's coming," Harry hissed, grabbing the cushion and running for the stairs, Draco hot on his heels.</p>
<p>They made it to the stairs and out of sight just as the girl made it into the room.</p>
<p>"What the-" Draco heard Pansy's voice from below but neither Harry nor Draco stopped.</p>
<p>Harry yanked the door open when they reached their room, chucking the pillows into the room and quickly closing the door when Draco made it into the room.</p>
<p>"That was close," Draco panted, flopping down onto the mound of pillows littering the floor.</p>
<p>"You can say that again," Harry said, letting out a sigh. He looked back up and met Draco's eyes after a moment and then they both burst into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>"I wish I'd seen her face when she saw there were no cushions," Draco giggled, arms gripping at his stomach and he bent over with laughter.</p>
<p>"I can only imagine how shocked she was," Harry laughed, sinking to his knees, his body shaking with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Blanket Forts: Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains slight smut, it doesn't get very explicit and once you reach the "---------" it ends. So, when it gets uncomfortable for you, just skip to the part where there's a line (---------).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watched Draco pin up the last blanket to the wall with a sticking charm. Draco had insisted they put the fort together without magic - except for the sticking charms - because "it's more fun that way." Harry enjoyed it, he'd never really made a fort before and was excited that he was making one with Draco. If there was anyone he wanted to make one with, it'd be Draco.</p><p>"Help me move the pillows and left-over blankets inside," Draco said, heaving a pile of cushions up from the floor. Harry hurried over to the mound to follow suit, spilling them onto the floor in a corner of the fort.</p><p>"How do you want them laid out?" Harry asked, looking down at the pile, unsure what to do next.</p><p>"Anywhere you want," Draco said and then paused to take in Harry's unsure stance, "You have made a fort before right?"</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"Who hasn't ever made a fort?" Draco asked incredulously.</p><p>"Keep in mind what my childhood was like," Harry mumbled, averting his eyes back to the pile of pillows at his feet.</p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry," Draco said, suddenly embarrassed. While he'd always had a lot expected of him as a kid, he still had had moments where he was allowed to act like a child when he was younger, Harry never even got that.</p><p>"It's alright," Harry said, stepping over the pile and making his way over to Draco, "I'm glad I get to make my first with you."</p><p>Draco gave Harry a slight smirk, "You make it sound sexual."</p><p>Harry leaned in and gave Draco a kiss that he'd meant to be quick but before he could pull away Draco was grabbing his hips, pulling Harry closer and quickly deepening the kiss. Harry quickly responded after a moment of surprise, moving his own hands to Draco's hips.</p><p>After a moment Draco seemed to decide it wasn't going quick enough as he pulled away to move his lips to Harry's neck. His teeth dragged lightly across the skin above his collarbone and Harry let out a small whimper. Draco moved his hands between them, fingers running over the button of Harry's pants.</p><p>"What about our food?" Harry managed, voice rough and breathless. Draco was slowly driving him crazy with his mouth and fingers and he'd honestly sooner starve than stop to eat now, but he felt he should probably mention it. He knew Draco was still slightly nervous about getting intimate and hoped that mentioning the food would let him have an out if he wanted it.</p><p>"The food can wait," Draco said, fingers undoing the buttons of Harry's pants and hands making their way past his waistband. Harry was immediately grateful Draco was the one he'd fallen in love with.</p><p>Harry pulled Draco's face back up to kiss him as Draco finally pulled Harry's pants off his hips. Draco pulled back to drop down to his knees.</p><p>Harry looked at him in mild shock. "Wait- you don't-" Harry struggled.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked and Harry quickly shook his head, "Alright, then I want to."</p><p>Harry gulped as Draco leaned forward.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Harry crawled up to meet Draco in a soft kiss after refusing to let them return to making the fort before returning the gesture. They'd ended up on top of the pile of pillows and now Harry and Draco were laying on them trying to control their breathing.</p><p>Draco let his hand travel to the mess that was Harry's hair. It was slightly damp from sweat, but he enjoyed it anyway. Draco was still getting used to the fact that Harry was dating him, of all people, the novelty of it all still gone away.</p><p>"I'm sweaty and gross," Harry mumbled, "I should probably shower and then we can get back to setting up the fort."</p><p>"No way. Just use a cleaning charm; I'm starving and want to finish setting this up," Draco said, suddenly sitting up to get back to the fort, "we can shower later."</p><p>Harry let out a soft laugh. He'd never thought there'd be a day when Draco would suggest a cleaning charm over taking a shower when he didn't have to.</p><p>A short while later, the fort was finally set up and Draco was starving.</p><p>"I'm eating before setting this up next time," Draco groaned, flopping down and grabbing food from the mound Harry had brought from the kitchens. "It's practically lunch by now."</p><p>Harry helped himself to a sandwich, "That might have been a good idea."</p><p>"You can say that again," Draco said, taking a huge bite of his own sandwich.</p><p>Harry watched in amusement. A few months ago he would've thought it impossible for Draco to eat in any way that wasn't "dignified" (Draco's words) and yet here he was watching him scarf down a sandwich like he hadn't seen food in months. Sure, it was less messy than Ron, but still not anywhere near "proper" (again Draco's words). He supposed there were a lot of things he would have never thought possible a few months ago.</p><p>He liked this better though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only 8 chapters left!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The End of the Year: Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the quarter came faster than Harry expected and he found himself seated next to Draco at the Gryffindor table at the feast the day before everyone would go home for the holidays - or stay at the castle.</p>
<p>"So, what are you doing for the holidays?" Hermione asked, to the slytherin friend group, but to no one of them in particular.</p>
<p>"I'm headed home to spend it with my dear old mother," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes, stabbing her food with her fork.</p>
<p>"You don't like her I'm guessing?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Not at all. She's insufferable," Pansy said with a scoff, "Always telling me I should be more lady-like and then going and throwing herself at the feet at any man who offers a bit of power and money, like a common whore."</p>
<p>Hermione stared across the table at Pansy speechless, not knowing exactly how you respond to that.</p>
<p>"Well maybe you should take her advice. Maybe you'll get a man," Blaise said jokingly, and an eyebrow cocked.</p>
<p>Pansy scoffed, "And when have I ever wanted a man."</p>
<p>"Too true. Keep on being unladylike, maybe you'd actually get a girlfriend," Blaise smirked and Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.</p>
<p>"If I wanted a girlfriend I could get one at any time. I'm focusing on myself right now."</p>
<p>"That's code for 'I'm crying myself to sleep at night cause no girl wants me,'" Blaise said and Pansy immediately rounded on him.</p>
<p>"I'm going home to see my parents as they're both under probation and restricted to the house. Which doesn't really seem like much of a punishment to me as the manor is pretty big, but whatever. Blaise is going home too," Draco said over the racket Blaise and Pansy were making, gently scooting his plate away from them.</p>
<p>Hermione watched Pansy and Blaise out of the corner of her eye as she responded, "Looks like we're all going home then. I haven't heard of any eighth year who's staying here."</p>
<p>"I think a lot of families want to spend time with their kids after last year," Ron said, "Families are getting a bit closer I've noticed."</p>
<p>"That's true. My parents want me home for most of the break and they aren't even wizards, I'm just hoping I can come to your house for a bit of it," Hermione said. (I'd like to note that i'm imagining she went to find her parents during the summer after the war ended and restored their memories, as it's not really a key event in this story I'm not really going to cover it.)</p>
<p>"My parents have been oddly more attentive too," Draco said, looking down at his food as he pushed it around. It was odd now that he was thinking about it. They'd written him more this year than they had all the others combined. It was nice, but it was still a bit odd.</p>
<p>"I'm just excited to not have any school work for a bit," Harry said.</p>
<p>"You still have some work for the break," Hermione reminded him and Harry groaned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that isn't due till I get back, I can just do it the last few days," Harry said and Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"I'll try and sneak away from Ron and Hermione on the train to see you if you'd like," Harry said and he rounded up the last of his things to take down to the Hogwarts Express.</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Draco said with a smile, leaning in to give Harry a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Harry thought about how soft Draco's lips were as he made his way into the compartment Hermione and Ron currently occupied. He'd miss being able to kiss Draco over the break.</p>
<p>"Hey, Harry," Hermione said when she saw him enter, "I was just telling Ron that I'm hoping to make it to his house for New Years and then staying until we ride the Express back."</p>
<p>"We can exchange Christmas gifts then," Harry said, sliding into the seat across from them.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ron said, "Much better than mailing your gift. I like seeing you open them."</p>
<p>Hermione gave a light laugh, "I agree, easier on the owl too."</p>
<p>Harry looked out the window as the train started to pull away from the station and closed his eyes as Hermione and Ron continued to talk to each other.</p>
<p>He was shaken awake an hour later by Ron, "The trolley is here, mate. Figured you might want something."</p>
<p>Harry looked over to where Hermione was paying for a chocolate frog. "Yeah, thanks mate," he said, quickly getting out some money to pay for a few chocolate frogs.</p>
<p>Hermione handed Ron a chocolate frog and Harry decided it might be a good time to leave and look for Draco, as well as allow Ron and Hermione a moment alone.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go to the restroom," Harry said, slipping his chocolate frogs into his pocket and slipping out the door. He didn't mind if they knew he wasn't going to the bathroom, he figured, they'd probably just think I was being nice and letting them have some time alone.</p>
<p>He made his way down the train, peering into the compartments until he spotted Draco. He was seated next to Blaise and was talking to an animated Pansy.</p>
<p>Harry managed to make eye contact with Draco and his eyes widened slightly. Harry watched as he said some kind of excuse to leave. Pansy smirked at him and Draco turned red and then he hurried out into the hall.</p>
<p>"What was that all about?" Harry asked when Draco emerged from the compartment.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Draco said, "Just Pansy being Pansy. You got away then I see."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured Ron and Hermione would like some time alone too."</p>
<p>"Works perfect for us," Draco said, already pulling him down the hallway to find an empty compartment. When he located one he quickly pulled Harry inside and shut the curtains.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came when you did. It was getting dreadfully boring and Pansy was starting to talk about hair and makeup." Draco took a seat and Harry followed suit.</p>
<p>"You don't like hair and makeup?" Harry teased and Draco elbowed him lightly.</p>
<p>"Not at all," Draco said, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder and letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"I brought some chocolate frogs," Harry said, pulling them out and handing one to Draco.</p>
<p>Draco sat up, suddenly interested and accepted the sweet, "Oooo, thanks. I love these."</p>
<p>"Did you get anything from the trolley?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I was trying to be healthy. Though I suppose I should've," Draco mused, opening up the packaging and grabbing the frog before it could escape.</p>
<p>"You're way too skinny to be worried about what you're eating," Harry said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"And that's why you're going to be fat when your metabolism slows down. Being skinny and being healthy aren't the same."</p>
<p>"Yeah Yeah," Harry laughed, sliding down to lay his head on Draco's shoulder with a contented sigh. He felt Draco lay his head down on top of his own and they slipped into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>"Write me?" Harry asked after a bit.</p>
<p>"Of course, only if you write back though."</p>
<p>"Of course," Harry said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Letters: Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 20, 1998</p>
<p>Draco,</p>
<p>How has your break been? It's always a bit crazy at Ron's house, it's a lot of fun though. Ron, George, Percy, and Ginny all still live here of course, but Charlie and Bill will be coming tomorrow. Fleur, Bill's wife, is coming as well so the house is going to be packed. I suppose it's a lot less hectic at your house. Hermione will be coming for New Years too, so pretty soon there'll be 11 people here. You're probably rolling your eyes right about now, but it really is nice. I wish you could be here as well, I do miss you.</p>
<p>Love you,</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 21, 1998</p>
<p>Harry,</p>
<p>As you guessed, it's much quieter here than at the Weasley's. The holiday's are a much quieter affair here.</p>
<p>I've spent most of my time doing my homework for the break and reading in the garden. My mother has been reading in the garden with me as of late as well, it's strange in all honesty. Sometimes I wonder if she's trying to make up for the last few years. I don't mind it, though.</p>
<p>I wish I could be there too, not that I'd particularly enjoy being surrounded by 11 Weasley's for break, but for you. It's nice here, but I still miss seeing you every day. I think you'd enjoy the manor, or at least parts of it, one day maybe you can pay a visit here. I know there are parts of it that probably hold bad memories, but there's a lot more here too. Like I mentioned before, the gardens are very pretty. We have a greenhouse, which is where I read with my mother, that's full of different plants from all over the world. I recon Longbottom would enjoy it. We also have many acres around the house that we could fly on, no muggle would be able to see us.</p>
<p>On another note, I got you a Christmas gift that I was hoping to give you when we got back to school. Or we could possibly meet in Diagon Alley before we go back and I could give it to you then?</p>
<p>Love you too,</p>
<p>Draco</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 22, 1998</p>
<p>Draco,</p>
<p>I'd definitely like to see the garden someday, and I'd imagine Neville would like it too. I'd also like to meet you in Diagon Alley too, we'll have to set a day.</p>
<p>Charlie, Bill, and Fleur arrived this morning and Fleur has been in the Kitchen helping Ron's mom cook ever since.</p>
<p>Ginny came out today as well and Luna stopped by. Ginny and I came out together actually, I suggested it cause she seemed really nervous. Turned out, there was nothing to worry about, everyone took it extremely well, apparently Charlie is Asexual and Aromantic as well.</p>
<p>I got you a Christmas present too, I wanted to give it to you before break but then I spaced it. Sorry about that, don't worry I didn't forget about you Love.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 23, 1998</p>
<p>Harry,</p>
<p>I'm glad everything went well with your coming out. I'm actually thinking about telling my parents as well. I'm not sure how my mother will take it and I know my father will be anything but pleased but I'm sick of hiding it and my parents have been talking about possible marriages lately. I think I will do it sometime after Christmas so I don't have very long before school starts if they get mad.</p>
<p>Christmas is in two days! I'm actually kind of excited about it to be honest. It's been a while since we've had a normal Christmas here.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Draco</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 24, 1998</p>
<p>Draco,</p>
<p>Good luck with your parents, remember I'm here if you need and if it goes too horribly you can always come here no matter what. Not to worry you, but be safe okay?</p>
<p>I love you always,</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p>p.s. Happy Christmas Eve</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 25, 1998</p>
<p>Harry,</p>
<p>Happy Christmas Harry!</p>
<p>I don't have a lot of time to write as my mother is calling me down now for breakfast, but I wanted to tell you Happy Christmas.</p>
<p>And don't worry, I'll be safe.</p>
<p>Love you,</p>
<p>Draco</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. New Years: Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after Christmas felt really lazy. Harry woke up after eleven and was met with an almost silent house. He could hear Molly Weasley Bustling around the kitchen downstairs preparing some sort of food.</p>
<p>He looked over at Ron who was sound asleep on his bed, snoring peacefully. He sighed laying back down and relaxing back into his pillow. They'd all stayed up late the night before, opening presents and eating junk food. He was about to close his eyes and try to fall back asleep for a bit longer when he heard tapping on his window. With a groan he got up to open the window.</p>
<p>A large Eagle Owl flew in as soon as he opened the window and he felt his heart skip a beat. He reached out and grabbed the letter and gave the owl a treat and hurried it back out the window before Ron could see the owl. The owl hooted angrily at him, but flew off to wait in a tree just outside the window for his response anyway.</p>
<p>Harry flopped back down on his bed to read the letter, pulling out parchment and a quill to write back.</p>
<p>Harry,</p>
<p>I'm glad you had a good Christmas, mine was nice too. I got some clothing and a new potions kit. I can only imagine how atrocious this jumper is going to be.</p>
<p>I was wondering if you wanted to meet up just after midnight on New Years? My parents usually go to bed right after the clock strikes midnight. They have a toast and then go straight to bed, so I was thinking it'd be the perfect chance to see each other? If you can get away that is.</p>
<p>I hope you can.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Draco</p>
<p>Harry felt himself smile, grabbing the parchment to write back.</p>
<p>Draco,</p>
<p>I'd love to meet up with you. Everyone here also goes to bed shortly after the ball drops. I can apparate to yours if you want?</p>
<p>Let me know.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p>Harry hurried to the window to call Draco's owl back to give the letter to him. He was watching it fly away just as the door burst open to admit Mrs. Weasley.</p>
<p>"Oh good morning Harry!" Molly said, taking in Harry's form at the window, "Mind waking Ron up for me? I just finished preparing lunch."</p>
<p>"Sure, no problem."</p>
<p>"Thank you dear," Molly said, closing the door behind her on her way to wake everyone else up.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>The rest of the week flew by faster than Harry expected and pretty soon he was greeting Hermione, with Ron, at the door on New Years.</p>
<p>As soon as the door opened Hermione was throwing her arms around both Harry and Ron. "I missed you guys so much! How was your guys' Christmas?" she asked, letting go as Ron moved to let her inside.</p>
<p>"It was good, missed you here though," Ron said, helping Hermione with her bag.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, coming around the hall to greet her in a hug.</p>
<p>"Hi Mrs. Weasley! Happy New Years Eve."</p>
<p>"Happy New Years Eve! You're staying until school starts back up again I assume?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, if that's okay?"</p>
<p>"Well of course, of course!" Molly said, ushering her further into the house.</p>
<p>"How was your Christmas?" Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs to Ginny's room where Hermione would be staying.</p>
<p>"It was good. My parents are still working on unpacking their things here, so I helped a lot with that. All our decorations were in boxes still," Hermione said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Would you like anything to drink, dear?" Molly called from downstairs.</p>
<p>"I'm alright, thank you!" Hermione called back.</p>
<p>"Mom's been working like crazy on food. Fleur's been helping but it's a lot," Ron said, making it to Ginny's room.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think she's trying to make it perfect for Percy because this'll be the last one for him living here. He's going to America this summer for work after all," Ginny chimed in as they set Hermione's things down.</p>
<p>"Really?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I thought I told you about it," Ron said.</p>
<p>"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about it actually."</p>
<p>"Oh I must've forgotten, sorry 'bout that," Ron said.</p>
<p>"All, good. Good to see you, Ginny, by the way. Hope your Christmas was good."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was pretty good, bummed that you couldn't be there though."</p>
<p>"Me too, I'll be here till we go back though," Hermione said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Lunch is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen then and they made their way down the stairs.</p>
<p>When they reached the kitchen Harry had to take a second to take in the sheer amount of food. Molly was really out-doing herself this year, he thought as he took a seat between Ron and George.</p>
<p>"I got some fireworks to set off tonight at midnight," George whispered to Ron and Harry midway through lunch with a shit-eating grin, "They're still in the testing phase, so they should be pretty interesting."</p>
<p>"Will they catch anything on fire?" Harry asked, leaning in towards George slightly.</p>
<p>"Quite possibly," George grinned.</p>
<p>"Wicked," Ron said and Harry laughed.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>They all stood out on the lawn three minutes to midnight as George finished setting up the fireworks. Hermione was standing between Harry and Ron, dressed in one of his jumpers. Even with heating charms, they could still feel the cold.</p>
<p>"I'm excited to see the fireworks and all, but I hope they're fast," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione and they laughed a bit.</p>
<p>"It is pretty cold," Hermione replied, leaning into Ron for warmth. Harry watched them, wishing Draco was there and then reminding himself that he'd see him soon.</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone ready?" George said, finishing setting up the last of the fireworks, "fifteen seconds till midnight!"</p>
<p>"Ten!" George shouted gleefully, seemingly unaffected by the cold.</p>
<p>"Nine!" Everyone joined in, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Eight! Seven! Six!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and prepared to take a sip of the glass of champagne he had in his hand.</p>
<p>"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" George set off the fireworks all at once and everyone took a sip of their drinks.</p>
<p>The fireworks exploded loudly above and Harry was just thankful nothing was on fire. He looked over to Ron and Hermione to see them kissing and quickly looked away, blushing.</p>
<p>"Wish Draco was here?" Ginny asked him, just loud enough to hear over the fireworks overhead.</p>
<p>"Yeah, wish Luna was here?" Harry responded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sucks to watch everyone else get their New Years kiss and not get to participate," Ginny laughed and Harry joined in.</p>
<p>As soon as the fireworks were over everyone hurried back inside to get warm and Harry was glad to note that everyone was heading to bed just minutes after getting inside.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm probably going to head to bed now too," Hermione said and Harry checked the clock on the wall. Only twenty minutes after midnight, he was doing good for time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we should probably go to bed too," Ron said, standing up and heading towards the stairs, Harry and Hermione following behind.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, 'Mione," Ron said, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss as they reached her and Ginny's room.</p>
<p>"Night, see you tomorrow," Hermione said, heading inside the room.</p>
<p>Ron flopped onto his bed when they made it to his room, "Ugh I'm so tired. Kinda bummed the fireworks didn't blow up or anything," Ron joked with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Me too," Harry laughed, changing into his pajamas. He rarely wore them, but he figured he probably shouldn't show up to Draco's in his boxers and he didn't feel like changing before he left.</p>
<p>Ron, on the other hand, stripped down to his pajamas and only managed a "good night" before he was out. Harry waited a few more minutes to make sure he was out before sneaking out of bed and making his way down stairs. He could only hope no one would wake as he was on his way down.</p>
<p>As it turned out, luck was on his side and he made it down the stairs and outside without anyone waking. He turned in place as soon as he made it onto the lawn and with a crack he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Meeting Up: Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was met with Draco leaning against the gate to the manor in skin tight black pants and a loose grey sweater. "You sure took your time," he smirked, pushing away from the gate to wrap his arms around Harry.</p>
<p>Harry happily returned the hug, "Sorry, had to wait for everyone to go to sleep." Draco pulled back to take in Harry's clothes.</p>
<p>"I see you dressed for the occasion," Draco laughed.</p>
<p>Harry blushed, "Didn't have time to change and didn't want it to seem suspicious if they caught me leaving. You look really nice though, I missed you."</p>
<p>"I missed you too," Draco said, leaning forward and pulling Harry into a kiss. Harry returned the kiss, it quickly turning heated as Draco started walking backwards until his back pressed up against the gate.</p>
<p>"We should probably head inside," Draco said between breaths after a moment.</p>
<p>"Good idea," Harry said, backing off to let Draco admit him to the property.</p>
<p>"You can stay for a bit right?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good staying for a while. No one will know I'm gone till the morning and I'll be back before then."</p>
<p>"Great," Draco said.</p>
<p>They made it up the pathway to the front of the house, Draco reached out pushing the grand doors open to admit them. Harry was immediately taken back to the time he, Ron and Hermione had been taken by death eaters.</p>
<p>Draco saw Harry looking around the room uncomfortably, "Yeah, I know. I don't like this room much either. Let me show you the gardens since we have some time, you'll like them a lot better."</p>
<p>"Alright," Harry said, gladly following Draco out of the room and into the hall. "How do you find your way around here, it's huge," Harry asked as they rounded another corner to find more hallway.</p>
<p>"Just from years of living here I suppose, you get used to it."</p>
<p>"I suppose."</p>
<p>"Here, this door leads outside to the greenhouse," Draco said, pushing open a door that looked exactly the same as every other door if Harry was being honest.</p>
<p>He was met with a long pathway lined with stone and water features that lead out to what was clearly the green house. He couldn't help but think about just how much money had been put into the greenhouse, let alone the rest of the house.</p>
<p>The inside of the greenhouse was warm and everywhere he looked it was covered in greenery.</p>
<p>"That's where I read with mother," Draco said, pointing out a pretty table and chair set in the corner of the greenhouse. It was surrounded by flowers and vines and sat on a concrete slab. "There's just about every plant you can think of in here, from all around the world."</p>
<p>Harry walked over to a few pots of what looked like mandrakes, Draco following along behind. "Mandrakes right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're one of the more common plants here. There's an area over there," Draco pointed off to his right but the place was so dense with greenery that Harry had no idea exactly what he was pointing at, "that is filled with wolfsbane. It was planted here during the war, we only had a couple of them, but with Fenrir Greyback living here we planted more to be safe."</p>
<p>"Greyback lived here?" Harry asked, not exactly surprised.</p>
<p>Draco let out a sigh, looking down at the mandrakes, "Yeah. Are you really surprised? My father wanted to do anything that would please the Dark Lord and letting him have full reign over the manor was a good way to show loyalty."</p>
<p>Harry didn't reply, just shook his head in understanding. A moment passed in silence as Draco kept his eyes squarely on the mandrakes. "Sorry, that kind of ruined the moment didn't it?" Draco laughed awkwardly, "It's not all bad though, Blaise and Longbottom are making wolfsbane potion to give out to the people who were bitten during the war and I get to provide them with more wolfsbane for them to use. People wouldn't take the potion with my name attached to it, but Blaise stayed mostly neutral and of course Longbottom was well known for being against the Dark Lord, so people would actually take it coming from them."</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Draco, this was news to him. As far as he knew, it was only Blaise and Neville working on brewing the potions. Harry broke out into a smile and pulled Draco into a tight hug. "You're amazing, you know that?" Harry mumbled into Draco's hair as he hugged him.</p>
<p>Draco chucked, happily returning the hug with a smile. "You're the amazing one, I just provide plants," Draco said and Harry laughed, pulling back and smothering Draco with kisses.</p>
<p>"We should probably head to my room," Draco laughed as he pulled Harry back to his room.</p>
<p>When they reached Draco's room, he yanked Harry in, closing the door behind himself.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at Draco, smiling as he walked backwards toward the bed. "Come on, I have a bit before I need to head back," Harry said and Draco hurried over to him.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>Draco woke up the next morning to a knock on his door and he quickly looked down to find Harry there where they'd fallen asleep the night before. They were both still naked and there was no way he could claim they were only friends. There was no way he could possibly talk his way out of this.</p>
<p>Draco's stomach dropped as the door to his bedroom opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. An Uncomfortable Breakfast: Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco helplessly watched as the door opened to his bedroom, revealing his mother.</p><p>"Draco, honey, breakfast is-" she paused in shock as she noticed the sleeping form of Harry in the bed next to Draco and he wanted nothing more to dissolve into a puddle right then and there. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a long breath, "Breakfast is ready, please put some clothes on and meet your father and I down stairs, him too." With that she closed the door behind her and Draco could hear her soft footsteps get softer as she walked down the hall.</p><p>"Harry," Draco shook Harry awake a little more violently than he probably needed to, but he was currently shaking a bit in a panic and needed Harry awake now.</p><p>"Mmm," Harry groaned, flipping over, "Gimmie a few minutes."</p><p>"You fell asleep and my mother saw you," Draco said, his panic rising as he talked and he could feel his throat starting to close.</p><p>"What!" Harry said and shot up into a sitting position, suddenly wide awake.</p><p>"She came in and-" Draco couldn't manage another word as his mouth suddenly felt full of cotton and he struggled to breathe, his head was suddenly spinning. He vaguely heard a sob and wondered who had made it.</p><p>"Draco, Draco," he could hear someone saying, "breathe, you're panicking. I'm right here okay? It's just us."</p><p>He felt hands grab onto his and squeeze gently. "Breathe in slowly, okay?" someone said and he felt himself complying, breathing in and letting it out slowly.</p><p>Harry watched as Draco struggled to do what he was telling him to, and held his hands as he slowly came back to him. "Are you feeling better?" Harry asked when Draco finally squeezed his hands back, tears still running silently down his face.</p><p>"Yeah," Draco said faintly, leaning forward into Harry.</p><p>"It's okay to not be," Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around him. "What do you want to do? I can leave or stay, it's completely up to you okay?"</p><p>"Stay, please," Draco whispered, sniffing a bit.</p><p>"I will, just take a moment to relax before we go down there okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Draco said, not making any move to leave Harry's arms.</p><p>Harry slowly ran his hand in circles on Draco's back, feeling his muscles slowly relax and his breathing slow down.</p><p>"Alright, I'm okay now," Draco said, leaning back and wiping his eyes, "I want to get it over with."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Alright," Harry said, watching a moment as Draco quickly got up to put on clothes, and then quickly following suit.</p><p>Draco used some spell that Harry couldn't hear to remove the red rings from his eyes from crying before heading down to breakfast.</p><p>When they reached the dining room, Harry and Draco took a seat next to each other.</p><p>The room was silent, the only sound being Lucius flipping through the pages of the daily profit. Narcissa kept her eyes on her own plate as she ate her own food slowly.</p><p>Draco glanced at Harry and quickly looked away and reached for his silverware, cutting into the eggs on his plate and eating silently. Harry did the same but couldn't help but feel nervous. No one had said anything about the elephant in the room and it felt like he and Draco were currently sitting on cracked glass.</p><p>Will they react terribly? Harry wondered, taking a bite of his own eggs. He vaguely wondered if they'd poisoned them, but decided that it might be worse to not eat them or spit them back out. Scratch that, they'll definitely react terribly, Harry thought, the question is how terribly. Like we're about to both die, terribly, or Draco's about to get disowned, terribly.</p><p>Harry looked over to where Lucius was sitting, calmly looking at the paper and then over to where Narcissa was stabbing at her eggs. He looked back down at his own, figuring it might be better to keep his eyes on his food. Is this how meals are normally at their house? Harry wondered absently, I've heard of families eating their meals quietly, but I've never actually witnessed it. He decided it was quite awkward and wouldn't do it again if he could avoid it. Well it could just be because I'm here.</p><p>Narcissa was just finishing her eggs when Harry realized that everyone at Ron's house might be worried and looking for him. He didn't even know what time it was, if it was still early they probably weren't up, but who really knows. He had no way to know what time it was, he didn't know if the Malfoy family was early risers or not, so he couldn't even base a guess on that. He hadn't even seen outside yet today, so he couldn't judge it by how bright it was out either.</p><p>He was suddenly a bit nervous.</p><p>He watched as a house elf came in, then, and took away their plates. It was silent a few seconds more as Lucius finally folded the daily profit and set it down on the table. He took a breath like he was about to talk.</p><p>Before he could say anything, though, Draco interrupted him, "Before you say anything. Harry is my boyfriend and I like him and I'm not breaking up with him, no matter what you say." Draco's voice sounded sure of himself, but Harry knew otherwise as he felt Draco's hand tremble in his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Confessions and a Search Party: Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius and Narcissa shared a look over the table.</p>
<p>"Draco, we're not going to break you up," Narcissa said, reaching out and placing her hand over his on the table.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Draco asked, suddenly shocked.</p>
<p>"We've known you liked Potter for years," Lucius said, glancing over at Narcissa.</p>
<p>"Honey, it was obvious."</p>
<p>"You're seriously not mad," Draco asked, beyond confused at this point and his head was spinning with the new information.</p>
<p>"Well, I was mad at first," Lucius admitted, "but your mother helped. I was mostly worried about you, especially since you liked the exact person who the Dark Lord was against. I've learned a lot over the last few years and especially after Potter helped us all stay out of azkaban, I don't think you could have picked someone better."</p>
<p>Draco and Harry both stared in shock at Lucius, wondering how on earth he wasn't mad and trying to hex them both into the ground.</p>
<p>"It was painfully obvious how much you liked him, Draco," Narcissa said and Draco blushed, "All you did was talk about him non stop."</p>
<p>Draco blushed harder when Harry snickered.</p>
<p>"The only thing I'm angry about is that you're never going to stop talking about him now," Lucius sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly broke down laughing, clutching at his stomach and Draco just more embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I didn't talk about him all the time!" Draco said indignantly, trying to save his dignity.</p>
<p>"Yes you did, non stop," Lucius said, "As soon as you met him and we've never gotten any ounce of peace since." Narcissa laughed lightly as Draco continued to try and save himself.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"Time to get up," Molly said as she entered Ron's room to wake him and Harry up, "Where's Harry?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Ron muttered, sitting up and looking over at the empty bed Harry normally slept on. "He's probably just in the bathroom, I'll go get him," Ron said, sliding out of bed and pulling on a shirt.</p>
<p>Molly left then to go wake up the rest of the house and Ron sleepily made his way down the hall to the restroom to look for Harry. When he got there though, it was empty. Maybe he's with Hermione or in a different bathroom, he wondered to himself and made his way upstairs to check. The other bathrooms were all empty though and when he made it to Ginny's room neither her nor Hermione knew where he was.</p>
<p>No one else seemed to know either and when he related this to his mother, it sent her into a state of panic and in a minute everyone was looking for Harry, per her instructions.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"Thanks for having me for breakfast," Harry said awkwardly, "but I really should be getting back to Ron's house. They're probably worried."</p>
<p>"No problem, you're welcome any time," Narcissa said, "Draco make sure to show him out."</p>
<p>Draco led Harry to the gate where he'd be able to apparate from. "I'll see you when we get back to school," Draco said, pulling Harry into a quick hug.</p>
<p>"Definitely," Harry grinned, giving him a light kiss, "Now I better get going, I love you!"</p>
<p>"I love you too," Draco said as he watched Harry turn in place and disappear.</p>
<p>When he appeared in front of Ron's house, he hurried towards it. It was already pretty bright out and he knew they'd be waking up soon if they weren't already awake that was.</p>
<p>"Harry!" he suddenly heard Ron's voice shout when he neared the house. "Where have you been?! We've been looking for you for ten minutes! Mum's worried sick!"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry apologized, trying to think of a reason he had left and coming up with nothing, "I uh- I went to visit a friend."</p>
<p>Ron gave him a curious look, but before he could say anything Hermione burst through the front door and noticed them.</p>
<p>"Harry! Where have you been?"</p>
<p>"He went to visit a friend," Ron supplied and Hermione turned towards Harry, eyes questioning.</p>
<p>"I should probably let your mother know I'm fine," Harry said, hurrying towards the house.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron looked at each other before heading after him. They both knew Harry wasn't telling them everything, but they didn't know exactly what it was he wasn't telling them.</p>
<p>"We found Harry," Ron shouted when they entered the house and Molly came hurting around the corner engulfing him in a hug.</p>
<p>"He went to visit someone," Ron informed her when she let go of Harry.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't think I'd be gone so long," Harry said, embarrassed. He really hadn't been planning on staying the night at Draco's.</p>
<p>Molly sighed, "It's alright now, next time just leave a note though! I was worried sick! Now come along, lunch is ready!" She hurried out of the room to get the rest of the Weasley family.</p>
<p>When they were all seated around the table eating Harry finally wondered if he should tell them where he had been and why. Draco's parents had reacted well, so their reaction couldn't be too bad right?</p>
<p>Harry took a bite of his sandwich and Ginny leaned over to whisper in his ear, "With a 'friend' huh?" Ginny smirked at him and Harry blushed lightly. "We both know who you were really with."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I visited Draco," Harry whispered back, "His parents know about us now." Ginny shot him a look that was equal parts shocked and interested. "I'll tell you about it later."</p>
<p>"So who is this 'friend' you went to visit, Harry?" George interrupted with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah who did you go see?" Charlie said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Who's the special bloke? Is he in your grade?" George asked.</p>
<p>Harry felt his ears heat up, "Who says I went to go see anyone 'special'" Harry made air quotes with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Your face says it all, so who is it?" George pestered.</p>
<p>"I don't want to say," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>"Aw come on, you can tell us."</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Ron, he figured he'd have to tell them eventually. He might as well do it now and get it over with he supposed. He sucked in a breath, "I'm dating Draco, Draco Malfoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Acceptance: Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was silent for a moment as everyone seemed to process what Harry just said.</p>
<p>"Malfoy?" George asked, pulling a face of disgust, "Why would you like that git? He was a prat to all three of you when you guys were younger."</p>
<p>"Yeah, didn't you guys hate each other?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"Not to mention he was on the opposite side of the war," Arthur said.</p>
<p>Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Harry thought miserably.</p>
<p>"Draco has changed a lot since then," Hermione finally spoke up, and Harry looked at her with surprise, "He actually came to me and apologized for how he acted towards me several weeks ago." This was news to Harry and his eyebrows went up, Draco hadn't mentioned it, and neither had Hermione. Hermione elbowed Ron when she finished talking and everyone stared at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, um- yeah, he can still be a git- ow!" Hermione elbowed him again, "but he's been pretty nice to us this year. I think he regrets how he acted in the past. He and Harry are roommates too, and they've gotten along pretty well."</p>
<p>Molly looked disbelievingly at them. "He's been really nice to Luna too," Ginny spoke up, "They're friends."</p>
<p>Harry didn't know this either and decided he really needed to ask Draco about what he did when he wasn't with him when he got back.</p>
<p>"Well I just hope you know what you're doing Harry," Molly said, "I know you two didn't get along in the past..."</p>
<p>"He's not going to hurt me," Harry insisted.</p>
<p>"Alright, well I trust your judgement. I can't stop you from dating who you want, but I just don't want you hurt," Molly said and everyone else readily agreed.</p>
<p>Harry sent Ron, Hermione, and Ginny grateful looks.</p>
<p>When they all got back to Ron's room after lunch Hermione immediately rounded on him, "Tell me everything!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you promised to tell me what happened while you were at Draco's as well," Ginny said, flopping down on Ron's bed.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Harry laughed, then turned to Ron and Hermione, "And you're really okay with this? I thought you'd be a bit more shocked..."</p>
<p>"Oh we knew," Ron said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"You knew?!" Harry asked, shocked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was pretty obvious, Harry," Hermione said and Ginny snickered.</p>
<p>"Ugh, it was that obvious huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, very," Ron laughed.</p>
<p>"Now tell me what happened!" Hermione whined, "I want to know from the beginning!"</p>
<p>"Well I actually kissed him back in October and then a few weeks later was when we actually got together," Harry began telling Hermione everything from the beginning. "And then his mom came in to wake us and they caught us in bed together, apparently his parents knew he liked me though and didn't mind," Harry concluded, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>"No way, they were really okay with it?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, apparently his dad was angry about it at first, but got used to the idea or something I suppose."</p>
<p>"No way, I thought for sure they wouldn't be okay with it," Ginny said.</p>
<p>"Same here, I was just as shocked as you."</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>Sunday Draco sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Slytherin trio for the welcome back feast. He was holding hands proudly with Harry and he could hear people talking about them through the hall, but for once he couldn't care less.</p>
<p>He was happy and that was all that mattered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! That was the last chapter! There will still be an epilogue of course, so look out for that though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring next to his bed. He could hear Draco groaning about the sound a second later as he reached over to turn it off. </p>
<p>“You should set a different sound for that thing,” Draco groaned and Harry chuckled, snaking his arm around Draco’s stomach and pulling him towards himself. </p>
<p>“Mmmm, yeah eventually,” Harry responded. This was their usual routine; Harry would turn off the alarm, Draco would complain about the sound, then Harry would cuddle up next to Draco in bed for another ten minutes. </p>
<p>Harry pressed light kisses down the back side of Draco’s neck and Draco let out a content sigh scooting further back into Harry’s embrace, “You don’t have plans tonight right?” Harry asked between kisses.</p>
<p>“No, not yet,” Draco said sleepily, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Good, I want to take you out to dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Draco murmured. </p>
<p>“Don’t fall back asleep, you have lunch plans with Pansy remember?”</p>
<p>“‘M awake,” Draco said and Harry laughed.</p>
<p>“Come on, time to get up. You’ve gotta get dressed,” Harry said, pressing his lips to Draco’s once before sitting up. </p>
<p>“‘M’kay,” Draco said, following Harry out of bed to shrug on some pants. Recently he’d started making sure to put on clothes when he wakes up because Pansy had a bad habit of coming through their floo unannounced and a couple times she’d caught them both quite spare of clothes.</p>
<p>Harry threw on his own pants and a sweatshirt before leading the way down to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Harry always made the breakfast since the last time Draco tried he almost caught the entire kitchen on fire. </p>
<p>Today’s breakfast was Draco’s favorite: pancakes with bacon and eggs.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Draco asks when Harry sets down their plates on the table.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked, sitting down across from Draco. </p>
<p>“You only make this much food when you’re buttering me up to tell me bad news, so out with it.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a laugh, “Can’t I just do something nice for you?”</p>
<p>“No, you seem incapable of it.”</p>
<p>“Ha. Ha. Nothing’s wrong, so just enjoy the meal,” Harry laughed. Draco shot him a skeptical look but ate the food anyway. </p>
<p>Pansy came when they were cleaning up breakfast. “Are you both decent?” Pansy called from the living room. </p>
<p>“If you were worried about coming in on us naked then you’d give us a heads up before you show,” Draco grumbled as Pansy walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I did give you a heads up. I told you I was coming to pick you up for lunch a week ago.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re two hours early.”</p>
<p>“I was bored,” Pansy said with a shrug as she helped herself to a leftover pancake. “This looks like a fancy breakfast. Special occasion?” Pansy said with a wink at Harry.</p>
<p>Harry blushed, “I just thought it’d be a nice breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Pansy said and turned to appraise Draco’s outfit of sweatpants, “Is that what you’re wearing to lunch?” </p>
<p>“Of course not, you weren’t supposed to be here for another two hours. I’m not ready yet.”</p>
<p>“Well then go get ready!” Pansy said, ushering him out of the room.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you got a dog,” Draco said, peering down at the dachshund that had run up to greet him when he entered Pansy’s house. They’d just finished their lunch and Pansy had insisted he come to her house to get ready for dinner.</p>
<p>“They’re quite cute and I get a bit bored here alone all the time. Odette has to leave so often, it leaves me little company,” Pansy said, filling up two cups of water for them. Odette was Pansy’s girlfriend of three years. She was a year older than Pansy and was currently interning under Ron’s brother, Charlie, and often has to leave for a few weeks at a time. Pansy was hoping to possibly move with her to Romania when school starts up for the year and Draco and Harry head off to Hogwarts to teach.</p>
<p>“I just remember how much you didn’t like them in school,” Draco laughed, accepting the cup of water.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but this one’s really grown on me,” Pansy looked down at the spoiled dog she’d named moose. Draco had no idea why she chose that name.</p>
<p>“I also don’t get why you insisted so much to help me get ready. It’s just dinner.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t hurt to dress up once in a while though,” Pansy said, “I actually picked you up something to wear too.”</p>
<p>“You bought me clothes to wear to dinner?” Draco questioned as Pansy led him to her room.</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Why? And on that note, how did you even know about this far enough ahead to buy me clothes?”</p>
<p>“Harry comes to me for help planning dates more than you think,” Pansy smirked, “He’s dreadful at it you know. Anything nice he’s ever planned for you was at least partly due to me.”</p>
<p>“I should’ve known,” Draco laughed.</p>
<p>“Ah, here it is,” Pansy held out a nice suit that she’d pulled out from her closet. It was a dark blue and Draco could tell it had cost quite a bit.</p>
<p>“That had to have cost way too much money,” Draco said skeptically.</p>
<p>“And? I have more money than I’ll ever need or want from my dear mother,” Pansy said with a scoff, “Now try it on.” Draco moved to put it on and Pansy stopped him, “Oh! I nearly forgot, I got pants too,” she said moving to grab the dress pants from her closet as well. “Go try them on too,” Pansy said, ushering him out of the room.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Two hours of Pansy fussing over him and he was on his way to meet Harry for dinner.</p>
<p>Harry caught sight of Draco first as he made his way towards the entrance of the restaurant. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, Draco was absolutely stunning. His hair was loosely styled in that way that made Harry’s head spin and Pansy had evidently also roped him into wearing eyeliner and Harry had to admit he was glad she had. It made his grey eyes almost seem blue and Harry had a hard time not stareing. “Wow- you look-” Harry tried, stumbling over his words. “Amazing,” he finally managed as Draco laughed.</p>
<p>“Thank you, you look amazing too,” Draco said and Harry envied how he never seemed to get flustered.</p>
<p>The restaurant was definitely an expensive one, Draco noted as they followed a waiter to their table. He was used to going to expensive restaurants, but it was rare for Harry to take him to one, or even suggest it.</p>
<p>“Any special reason you’ve picked out such a nice restaurant?” Draco smirked over his menu at Harry, he had a feeling he knew where this night was going. Harry’s face reddened and Draco knew he’d guessed right. </p>
<p>As the night progressed though, nothing had happened, and Draco was wondering if he’d guessed wrong. Dinner came and went and then Dessert and then Harry had paid the check. Draco was beyond confused to say the least. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go home just yet,” Harry said as they made their way out of the restaurant, “would you like to walk through the park for a bit? It’s a nice night.”</p>
<p>Maybe he is going to do it, Draco thought to himself, there’s still hope. If not, I can always do it myself. “Sure, I’d love to,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand up in his own as they made their way down the street.</p>
<p>The park was nearby and was one Harry and Draco liked to frequent. At night it was lit up with pretty lights and it was kept well cleaned, it had to be one of Draco's favorite places. </p>
<p>Tonight, the sky was clear and Draco could see stars, bright above them. The night was warm and he could hear cicadas in the trees, summer was always nice.</p>
<p>Harry let go of Draco’s hand to unbutton his suit, Draco walking slightly ahead of him. </p>
<p>After a moment of walking Draco seemed to finally realize that Harry wasn’t next to him. He started to turn around when Harry cleared his throat, startling Draco. He stepped backwards slightly, the back of his leg hitting something solid and he quickly ended up on the ground next to a kneeling Harry, holding a ring. </p>
<p>They looked at each other shocked for a moment, “I uh-” Draco started.</p>
<p>“I think my leg may be broken, but before we go to the hospital will you marry me?” Harry interrupted, a slightly pained look on his face. </p>
<p>Draco said yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some Interesting things about this story: </p>
<p>1. The whole reason I wrote this entire thing was because I wanted to write a story in which Lucius already knows about Draco liking Harry and when Draco finally tells him his father is all like “Yeah no duh, you’ve been talking about him non-stop since first year.”</p>
<p>2. Because I only had one idea going into this I had planned on this story being about 5 chapters, maybe 10 at the most. I was not expecting it to get this out of hand…</p>
<p>3. Originally I wanted Ron to be completely oblivious to Draco and Harry, but I ended up thinking it’d be funnier if Ron kept ending up seeing things he didn’t mean to and then not saying anything about it, and of course Harry wouldn’t say anything either because he thought Ron was oblivious. </p>
<p>4. I started this story while I was living in Ecuador. I went on a volunteer trip there for 6 weeks last summer and lived with a host family and my partner in country. It was a lot of fun, but I also had a ton of down time so one day I decided to start writing. Since then I’ve gone back and edited it, so it’s not at all like it originally was. If you want to check it out, it's on the last chapter of "Draw The Line" on Wattpad. My username is katt_alexx on there. If enough people ask for it, I'll post it here too.</p>
<p>Now, I’d like to thank you all for sticking with this story until the end and for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They’re what kept me going! I’ve never finished a story that was more than one chapter before in my life, so I’d proud to say I’ve finally finished one.</p>
<p>I have four more stories that I'll be posting here now that this one is completed, so look out for those. They'll be titled “This One Hot Day”, “Halloween at Hogwarts”, "How to Anger a Malfoy," and “Summer Vacation.” All four are one shots.</p>
<p>Thank you all so much, again, and have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>